Full Metal Panic: Endgame
by blackwolf581
Summary: After the events of TSR Sousuke and Kaname try to continue with there lives as normal as possible. However, an old friend from his past comes with a warning of a powerful enemy. Sousuke vows to fight but when its over, is he the one to decide how it ends?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story to ever really write and submit. I do hope that you enjoy it. Criticism, grammar corrections along with other ideas are all encouraged. I do not own Metal Gear of Full Metal Panic. I do however own Michael.

* * *

The picture slid across the table and a gloved hand stopped it and looked at it, "Quite the beauty I believe." The voice spoke in a deep voice.

"Yes, well we do need her. Alive." The other spoke with great emphasize of alive.

"Your plans or their plans?" The deep voice asked.

The other voiced chuckled a little, "If things do not go as planned than mine I believe."

The man put the picture down. The light shined his white beard as he got and slide the picture, "A whispered one this advance. I can only imagine what potential she has locked in her."

The other voice rested his elbows on the table, "Indeed but move quickly and quietly. We just received word that they have already sent someone."

The deep voice merely sneered, "It matters not. You know I never let my prey escape. An ocelot never does."

"Please make sure you bring her back and what of that Sousuke brat and the Mithril? They are constantly watching her every move and are sure to be more alert once FOX becomes involved." The other voice said with slight concern in it.

He merely chuckled, "We have to have patience. She will come willing." The deep voice left.

* * *

"We have a new student coming in now?!" Kaname yelled in surprise. Her surprise that the year was almost over and that the final exams were only a few weeks away.

"That is right." The President continued, "A transfer student is coming to your class. I expect you to show him around the school and be friendly with him."

"Roger." Sousuke spoke at full attention both in voice and posture, "I shall find out his true motives as I interrogate and tor-"

Kaname smacked him across the back of his head, "WE SHOW HIM AROUND NOT TRAMUTIZE HIM!" She yelled.

"In any case," The president spoke getting there attention back, "Be nice to him and do not do anything over the border." He chose his words looking exactly at Sousuke and Kaname.

The two left walking side by side heading to class.

Kaname spoke, "So who do you think this guy is?"

Sousuke thought for a second and spoke, "He could very well be a spy trying to close to you and kidnap you. I should take extra measures and set up listening devices in your house along with-"

Kaname sighed as she listened to the war nut continue, 'Nut would be an understatement with him.'

The duo entered the classroom and took there normal seats. After they did their teacher came in with an annoucment.

She spoke and announced, "We have a new student today so please welcome," She looked at the piece of paper, "Michael Kanzuki."

Sousuke completely straighten his body in total surprise.

Kaname noticed and leaned over to him, "Sousuke do you know him?" She sounded worried because some of his past acquaintances had tried to kidnap her.

A young man about there age came in with short brown hair along with brown eyes. He raised his hand, "Yo, I'm Michael." He said casually.

The teacher invited the students to ask questions to Michael. Most of the questions were very casual and helped to break the ice with the students.

Kaname asked one, "Michael is an American name does that mean your family is from there."

Michael nodded, "A little, my dad was from America and my mother from China or Japan I believe. I was never really sure which one."

Kaname nodded and leaned to Sousuke, "Seems normal don't you think Sousuke?"

Sousuke raised his hand, "I have one."

Michael shrugged his shoulders, "Shot."

Sousuke stood up, "You're in Prague. A sniper is the window above you. There is an alligator behind you and a grizzly bear in front of you. What do you do?"

Silence filled the room after the question was finished. Everyone looked at him in total shock, wonder and confusion with the question.

Kaname looked completely confused with the question and embarrassed. She held your anger making sure to hit him later.

She leaned over at him, "Sousuke why would-"

"A back somersault and pry off the alligators jaw. You use it as a boomerang to take out the sniper. The grizzly bear will go after the weaker prey." Michael finished.

Now it was his turn for people to look at him in confusion.

The teacher almost cried knowing she might have another manic like Sousuke.

Kaname slammed her head on the desk pleading to whatever gods were listening that this was a dream, 'Not another Sousuke. Not another Sousuke.' She kept repeating over and over again.

Kyoko just took a picture of him.

Sousuke sat down looking satisfied with the answer.

Michael smiled shaking his head and taking his seat.

* * *

Class was over and everyone was talking excited about going home. The noises heard were people walking and talking with friends. Plans were made and people parted ways.

Across the school however a familiar smack was heard.

Kaname was shaking Sousuke hard with her fan in her hand, "WHO IS HE? IS HE ANOTHER YOU? GOD HELP YOU HE CAUSES AS MUCH TROUBLE AS YOU?"

Sousuke had seen Kaname mad before but never like this. He was trying to reason with the hysterical blue haired girl, "If you let me explain." He tried saying as she was shaking him.

"GEEZ WHAT IS NEXT I-"

"Excuse me." They both turned and saw Michael standing there looking at them.

Kaname dropped Sousuke and walked up to Michael, "I'm sorry for the question my idiot friend asked. If you were embarrassed I-"

"So you still know that answer. I thought you would forget." Sousuke approached

Michael merely smiled, "Why should I?"

Kaname stood totally shocked.

First, Sousuke was not trying to interrogate or threaten Michael.  
Second, he was acting normal.

"Chidori, I want you to meet Michael. He is my brother." Sousuke stated.

Kaname merely looked at him with her jaw dropped and her eyes wide. She straighten and screamed, "NO NOT ANOTHER ONE!!!!"

Michael turned Sousuke and pointed at Kaname, "Is she always this crazy and irrational?"

Before Sousuke could say anything, Kaname smacked Michael across the face with her fan,

"You shut up!" Kaname than noticed something, "But you two do not look alike, how can you be brothers?"

Michael spoke, "We've seen a lot of the same battlefields together. We grew up watching each other's backs in battle. That bond happens when you're sharing a foxhole."

Sousuke nodded and extended his hand, "It's good to see you again."

Michael took it, "It's good to see you too Sousuke."

Kaname only hit both of them with her fan drawing there attention. She was panting and looking at them with an angry look, "Could someone explain to me what is going on?"

"Come over to my place tonight and I will explain everything." He handed her and Sousuke his address and left.

Kaname sighed in exhaustion, "Is he here to protect me too?"

Sousuke looked at her, "Maybe, I am not sure Chidori."

* * *

Later that night Sousuke and Kaname sat in Michael's apartment. He was still unpacking so the apartment was full of boxes. The only thing really unpacked were his clothes and bed.

They ended up ordering out which was Michael's treat.

Kaname was interested in learning more about Sousuke as a kid, "So you're telling me, he accidentally threw a grenade at enemies not realizing they were holding a white flag."

Michael shook his head, "Yea, he just saw them and started screaming, 'Enemy, enemy' and threw it. Some of the fighters were pretty impressed by the distance but were mad considering they wanted peace."

Kaname laughed a little, "Not much has changed has it."

Sousuke sat there rigid taking it, "I disagree. They could have been pretending to-"

Michael shook his head, and interrupted him, "They talked about it for days."

"They could have been lying." Sousuke retorted.

"It was stated by the leader 'Do not shot' and he clearly gave it towards you." Michael responded.

"At least it was not as bad as the bathhouse incident." Sousuke smirked.

Michael looked at him, "You remember that?" his face paled.

Kaname looked confused, "Bathhouse incident?"

"We were in Cambodia," Sousuke started, "We were in pursuit of enemies along a village path. Our objective was to capture them and bring them back for questioning. Since we were the closest, we pursued."

Michael turned his head in embarrassment.

"Mister Listening here gave chase and thought it would be a good idea to cut through a bathhouse. The only problem was that he failed to listen to the warnings from the other soldiers and villagers yelling 'Female bathhouse.'" Sousuke finished.

Kaname started laughing as Michael had his face in his hands face flushed with embarrassment.

"Needless to say we caught our target and had to rescue Michael who was being beaten

by the women. You needed what seven stitches along with brace for your arm."

"Nine stitches and I two black eyes." He corrected.

Kaname only laughed at them. It was the first time she ever saw Sousuke just calmly talking to someone. No shooting, no explosions no guns. Just a peaceful conversation.

'I have to say that I'm jealous of that.' She admitted.

"So you're with who again?" Sousuke spoke snapping Kaname out of her daze.

"FOXHOUND Special forces." Michael stated.

"I thought you were with the SAS last time we talked." Sousuke asked.

Michael shrugged his shoulders, "The head of it, Colonel Campbell saw me with the SAS and wanted me to work for them. Needless to say I accepted." He sighed, "It was kind of like the old days in a way."

"So why did you not come to Mithril with me?" Sousuke asked.

Michael got up and took there plates, "I wanted to find my own path like you did. You knew that we could not keep going the same path. We eventually wanted to part ways." He put the plates in the sink, "Oh I almost forgot, I have something for you two." He whipped his hands and reached into a box labeled, 'Tech Gear.'

Kaname grew nervous but confused when Michael pulled out two very small microchip looking devices.

Sousuke looked puzzled as well but Michael answered before they could speak, "Allow me to introduce you to the CODEC."

The two gave puzzled looks when they heard it. Kaname was even more surprised when Sousuke looked just as surprised as her.

"I thought you knew everything about secret projects?" Kaname asked.

"I know everything in Mithril not in FOXHOUND Chidori." He stated.

"Allow me to show explain. It is a wireless radio. It requires no wires or any messy connections. The device is totally untraceable and undectable. It has a small cloaking device built in it so that no one will see it." Michael went behind them, "Hold still and do not move. This may sting a little."

He pulled the chip out and pressed it against the middle of there necks. Sousuke hissed in surprise as Kaname winced a little.

Michael than handed them two small remotes that looked like key chains, "This will allow you to change your frequency and find the person you are looking for. Sousuke go outside and set the frequency to 142.90 using that dial and push the red button.

Sousuke went outside and closed the door.

Kaname sat confused, "What are we-"She heard a ringing in your ear and jumped in surprise, "Do you hear a ringing?" she yelled

Michael spoke, "Its Sousuke. Just either push that green button to accept or just touch the back of it."

Kaname did so and waited, "Hello?" she asked.

"Chidori can you hear me?"

Kaname eyes widened in surprise, "Its Sousuke I can hear him."

Michael nodded, "That is the beauty of it. Only you can here it and talk with that person. End the call by pushing the red button again. You can save his frequency by holding the red button."

Sousuke came back in totally surprised by this new toy, "I must say that FOXHOUND has impressive technology. I wonder what there Arm slaves are like?"

"We don't do that field. We focus more troop weapons and training in FOXHOUND."

Kaname sighed as she listened to the two boys talk. She looked at the clock and saw that it was getting late.

* * *

The two left and before they left Michael gave them his frequency along with Kaname's one.

It was a late night as Sousuke walked Kaname home.

"He seems very nice and open." Kaname said breaking the silence.

"Yea, we were always watching out for each other. It was the only way to survive out there. We could always depend on each other back then. I think that we still do now." Sousuke stated.

Kaname looked down saddened by this.

"We depend on each other the same way we do Chidori." Sousuke said.

Kaname looked at him in surprise unable to answer what he just said.

"We depend on each other to survive what ever the enemy throws at us. We fight as if-"

He didn't finish as Kaname walked past him totally exhausted from the days events.

She stood outside of the elevator to her apartment, "I knew you would say something like that. Going on and on about the enemy and fighting." She sounded annoyed.

Sousuke spoke to say something.

"Thank you. I'm glad that you trust me as much as him." The elevator door opened and she entered

Sousuke smiled, "No probably more Chidori."

She turned as the elevator door closed stopping her from saying anything.

Sousuke started walking when he answered a CODEC call from Kaname, "I'm glad." She ended the transmission.

* * *

Sousuke entered his apartment and received a call from Michael. He answered and sat down.

"She's prettier than what you told me Sousuke. She can be kind of irrational but someone to keep you in line." He laughed a little over the radio.

"So are you going to tell me why you are really here? FOXHOUND would not send an operative with your skill for vacationing? And is Chidori involved?" He demanded keeping his voice under control.

Silence was the only thing that happened for a few moments.

Michael laughed a little, "Giving you that answer in class was the only way to tell you that something is going on. Your right about one thing Kaname is a target by some powerful people. We are trying to uncover who they are but to no luck."

"Does Mithril know about this?" Sousuke asked, "Because if not this would be a violation our mission and would be subjected to investigation by the UN."

"Mithril does know about this OP since they asked me to come and help you. The person who is assigned to kidnap her is an old acquaintance of ours."

Sousuke faced paled a little, "Is it-"

"No that man is dead you can be sure of that." Michael assured.

Sousuke sat down taking a sigh of relief.

"It's Shalashaska." Michael stated.

Sousuke stood in an instant. His face paling immediately as he felt beats of sweat drip down his face, "Revolver Ocelot."

"The one and the same. You remember him as well." Michael's voice betrayed fear as well.

Sousuke slumped back into his chair, "We have no idea who it is but they know she is a 'whispered' am I correct?"

Michael agreed with him, "Whoever it is, this incident could be bigger than anything you or I have faced. Keep on your toes and whatever you do, do not tell Kaname about Ocelot." He emphasized on don't.

"She would never sleep if she ever knew who he really was."

Michael was silent, "I still remember that man in my worst dreams."

Sousuke grimaced with the thought, "Same."

"We will finish here but whatever you do, keep an eye out and watch your back. If Ocelot makes his move and we are not ready-"

"He wins." Sousuke finished ending the transmission. He slumped back in his chair resting his face in his hands. This night may have been the only time that he was unsure of his own skills, 'Ocelot, that man again. This time can I really protect her?'

* * *

Kaname slept peacefully hugging the Banto doll she had. She was unaware that she was being watched.

Ocelot put the binoculars down since he was a good distance away from her building on the roof. He was already aware of were Sousuke and Michael were staying and plans already made.

Ocelot merely smirked as he headed toward the door, "I get payback for what those two brats did to me." He smirked and chuckled, "I might just enjoy myself." He started walking down the stairs and stopped.

"Continue the observations and commit everything to memory." A stealth cloaked solider in battle armor appeared behind him, "I want to know there every move, where they eat, hang out and who they associate. Leave not the slightest detail." The solider nodded and reactivated his cloak.

Ocelot took out his trademark Colt and started twirling in, "Please keep me amused gentleman I so hate to have this be easy. I want to make crushing you worthwhile."

* * *

Wow, I actually worked up the courage to post this on Please do not be too hard on it since it is my first time actually do this. Grammar is probable horrible so if anyone spots mistakes please tell me. Again, any suggestions are appreciated along with critiques as well. I hope that you did enjoy this story and I hope that you enjoy the other chapters to come. 


	2. Chapter 2

First off I have to thank Epion and tidoo for there reviews. You two have no idea what means to have people compliment me let alone have two reviews for the first chapter. I hope you two continue to enjoy this story and advise me as well. Here it is chapter two for all to enjoy. Again I do not own the characters of Full Metal Panic or Metal Gear, I do however own Michael. Enjoy!

* * *

As the morning rose Kaname had just finished her normal morning routine. She walked past the picture of her mother, "Well I'll be off mom." She said quietly leaving her apartment.

Kaname locked her apartment. She was surprised that Sousuke was not over at her place. She was about to call him, "Oh wait," She put her phone away, "I have the CODEC now." She pulled out the small keychain remote and entered his frequency.

The channel beeped twice indicating that the signal went through, "Sousuke, c'mon let's go we have school."

No answer.

"Hey are you there c'mon."

No answer again.

She ended canceled the transmission and pulled her phone out, "That jerk he better not-"she grumbled finding his number. The phone rang four times than a click, "This is the voic-", She closed her phone and sighed agitated at the moment than she had a thought.

'What if he had left again?' Her stomach twisted and uneasiness filled her body. Kaname quickened her pace over to his place. She ran up the stairs without even waiting for the elevator. 'He is just being stupid now. Nothing to worry about right now.' She kept thinking to herself over and over again.

Kaname reached the door and knocked on it.

No answer.

She banged on it again, "Sousuke are you in there!?" No answer again.

That uneasy feeling started to only intensify more and that same fear reached into her.

'No, I just have to stay calm and-'

The door opened to reveal a very confused Sousuke holding his phone about to return Kaname's call.

"Uhhh…" it was his only response. He was very confused right now and invitied her in. He than explained why he could not anwser her. He could not answer his CODEC since he was busy trying to fix a leaky pipe and his hands were full at the moment. The phone was in the other room and could get to it in time. He was about to call her when he was done but she was already at the door.

Kaname smiled at him, "That makes sense." She felt relief go through her body and smacked Sousuke with her fan.

He looked confused, "Hey what did I do Chid-"He stopped Kaname just looked at him with a sad look in his eyes,

"You idiot, I was afraid that you left again like before."

Sousuke looked at her, "I apologize for not answering you quicker. But I want you to know something. I want to stay here and continue doing what I am doing here. That is a fact." He finished hoping to reassure her fears.

After the incident in Hong Kong the two became closer in a way that would make people think that they were dating. However, that is not what they wanted. Not at least at that moment. Sousuke started seeing things in a new perspective ever since starting this new life. Kaname was one of those things that truly helped him see a new life for him.

Kaname snapped him out of his thoughts, "We should get to school before we are late. Don't you think?" She smiled putting her fan back where ever she pulled it from.

Sousuke grabbed his bag and walked out with her, "Affirmative Chidori."

Kaname giggled walking next to him thinking for a moment, 'That is what I want to hear. Your still here. In Tokyo. With me.' She looked at him as he closed the door and locked it.

He looked at her confused as to why she was staring at him, "Is there something on my face? Is there a bruise or something?" He asked with genuine honesty.

Kaname turned away blushing, "No there isn't. So let's just go. I don't want you to be the reason I'm late." She said heading for the elevator.

The two got off and started heading for the school. Kaname looked at Sousuke and in a surprise move wrapped her arm around his and leaned her head on it.

Sousuke's body went rigid with this new twist, "Um, Chidori why are you-" His face went beet red unable to find hide how nervous he was right now.

"I'm just making sure your still here." She said with honest care, "That this moment is not a dream, that you are really here walking with me. That what my head is resting on is real and not a dream." She said quietly tighten her grip on his arm.

Sousuke continued walking with his head down. The news of Shalashaska a.k.a Ocelot after Kaname did not set well for him. A man as twisted and cunning as Ocelot was not an opponent to underestimate. Underestimating him in the slightest way meant death to those that crossed him, 'No matter what I'll protect you.' He looked at Kaname still holding onto his arm.

* * *

Michael leaned back his chair looking at the clock. It was only ten minutes before class started and neither Sousuke nor Kaname had arrived. The thought of Ocelot making his move this early was impossible, 'He will watch and wait. That is how that man does things.'

Michael remembered his conversation with FOXHOUND HQ right before he left.

* * *

The office of Colonel Roy Campbell was simple and held no secrets. It had the basic office supplies of a bookshelf, desk, pictures and other things. The only thing that really stood out was the man sitting behind the desk.

When someone came to this office, it meant that someone was needed and it was this man that spoke to him or her.

The room gave no distraction and that was its purpose.

Michael sat in front the Colonel as he pulled out a file, "Ms. Kaname Chidori, a young high school girl living in Japan. She is currently being guarded by one Sgt. Sousuke Sagara."

"Of Mithril correct? The AS pilot responsible for piloting the Lambda driver?" Michael looked at the pictures.

"The one and the same, I believe you two were old friends am I right?"

Michael nodded putting the file back on the desk, "We served in Afghanistan and other countries. After that he went to Mithril and has been there since then." He smiled a little Sousuke doing guard duty came as a shock to him but he seems to be doing well. Michael leaned back into his seat handing the file back to the Colonel.

The Colonel nodded, "Yes, he has a very high success rate and is a person to get the job done." He put the file away and continued, "At the same time a very good pilot with the AS."

Michael nodded, "I'm familiar with the incident in Hong Kong sir, I know that he can be a little over the top with military weapons."

"Did you know that Ms. Chidori is a whispered?" Roy said getting straight to the reason he called Michael.

"I'm familiar with it. I've read the reports about the hijacking incident in North Korea along with the appearance of Gauron in both that country and the sub codenamed "Toy Box." However, recent events started by a man name Leonard Testarossa the older brother of Captain Teletha Testarossa of the sub Tuatha de Danaan who made contact with Ms. Chidori while Sgt. Sousuke was away on another mission. The organization that he works for is called Amaglam. It is an involved organization with its objectives and personal unknown. Since the incident in Hong Kong nothing has been heard." Michael finished.

Amaglam. A new organization that was truly a shadow. No one knew anything or had anything on them that could point to leaders, money or operations. The equipment that they have was extremely advanced behind what Mithril let alone FOXHOUND had right now. Most of FOXHOUND'S resources went into finding out more about this organization but no success. Michael was part of joint operation with Mossad trying to uncover possible support that Amaglam was gicing to terrorist organizations like Hamas, Islamic Jihad and Hezbollah. Before there was action, he was called back to the States by the Colonel.

"Very good, Master Chief and Specialist Michael Kanzuki, I see that we can go straight to the point. We have reason to believe that Ms. Chidori is the subject of another kidnapping attempt." Roy stated.

Michael scoffed, "You dragged me away from my current assignment to tell me this. Colonel, I have known the Sgt. for a very long time. I have full faith in his abilities." Now he was offended. His skills were better placed with finding out more about Amaglam not guard duty on someone already being protected.

"We have no idea who the organization is but we believe it maybe Amaglam since they seem to have an interest in whispered." He continued not listening to Michael, "There are only two things that we know for absolute certain, they want her and they have already sent someone." Roy pulled out a file.

"Colonel again I-"

"The man called Ocelot." Roy interrupted.

Silence filled the room. A pin could be dropped and both could hear it. Michael took a deep breath, "When do I leave?" Now this assignment was important and for good reason.

"Tomorrow morning, your tickets and other information are already in your office." Roy answered for him.

Michael stood and saluted, "Does Mithril know about this?"

Roy saluted him, "They are the ones to call us and the ones that gave us this information."

They disengaged the salute, "Anything else I need to know?"

"Other information will sent to over Codec or by Otacon. Good luck Chief."

Michael nodded and was out the door. He would be seeing an old friend and an old enemy.

* * *

That was a little over a week ago since his last meeting with the Colonel. Since then he heard nothing from either FOXHOUND or Ocelot. Otacon did call him from time to time to just see how he was doing but that was it. Still this was something to take seriously.

He put his elbows on the table and rested his chin against his hands, 'Ocelot is good so obviously some big must have hired him. However, Ocelot has always operated on his own agenda. Trusting and breaking trust where ever it benefited him the most.'

"Excuse me Michael?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and saw one of Kaname's friends in front of him, "Yes uhhh?"

"Its obvious that you forgot my name, Kyoko." She smiled.

"Thank you. So what is your question?" He leaned back in his chair crossing his arms.

"Well its-"

A powerful explosion rocked through the school.

Michael got out of his seat and rushed to the explosion.

Kyoko raised her voice, "Wait its-". She sighed chasing after him.

They found out that the explosion came from the shoe lockers with two familiar faces standing in near it.

Kaname was smacking Sousuke with her fan while yelling at him.

Michael turned to Kyoko and pointed to them with his thumb, "Is this normal?" It was obvious to him that this seemed to be normal around here.

Kyoko nodded and sighed, "Pretty much so." She went on to explain some of the things that Sousuke was doing in his called paranoia about attacks and other things.

Michael walked over with Kaname coming up to him, "Do you know what your friend does when you're gone?"

"Uh, blow up lockers?" He answered unsure how to answer it.

"Exactly now can you please try and explain why it is a bad idea?"

Michael walked over to Sousuke, "Why did you do it?"

Sousuke stood at attention as if addressing a superior. However, he did not know that Michael did out rank him, "I looked at her box and saw that something was suspicious and the same was with my box." Sousuke continued, "So using judgment I planted explosives around the doors to make sure that no explosive or other harmful substances where in there."

Michael stood there perplexed and confused, "And you used explosives? That kind of explosives!?" He pointed at the now ruined lockers. He shook his head in disappointment, "Sousuke you disappoint me."

Sousuke looked at him with a straight face but was upset that his friend was disappointed in him.

Kaname walked over to them in a triumphant look in her eyes, 'I wish he came here sooner. Maybe Sousuke will calm down a little' she thought smugly. "See now that-"

"I disappointed that you didn't think of the other boxes and you're using explosives at such a low level!" Michael exclaimed pointing out what he did wrong.

Kaname froze wide eyed. Her prayers had just been crushed.

Sousuke looked at him thinking realizing his mistake, "Of course the enemy would surprise me by doing the opposite. They would put something in a different locker and it would catch me off guard."

Michael pointed his finger at him, "Exactly, now what kind of explosives can we use to make sure we get everything." He stood there thinking for a moment.

"C-4 and C-3 would cause too much damage."

"What about low level hand grenades? They should-"

Kaname grabbed Michael by the shirt, "DO NOT ENCOURAGE HIM!"

"Chidori he merely-"He stopped when Kaname pointed her fan at him.

"You don't talk. I will deal with you later." This was not what she wanted or hoped. One was bad enough but two. Why did the gods hate her?!

Michael turned to Sousuke, "Wow, she can be hysterical can't she."

Sousuke stepped back with a scared look in his eyes. Michael turned and froze. The look of rage in Kaname's eyes made him wish that he was facing a firing squad instead her. She raised her fist at him.

The hit was heard all over the school.

* * *

Michael walked with Sousuke nursing a rather large bruise on his head, "She hits pretty hard don't you think?" His experiences in the jungles of Africa were nothing compared to the thing he had just faced. A very angry woman was to be feared.

Sousuke had bruises across his face and a large bump on his head, "Affirmative."

Michael said and whispered, "Ocelot will not make his move this early. So just relax right now." He was getting right to the point. He had heard from Kyoko that since he came back that he did not do this. Until now and he knew why.

Sousuke turned to him and stopped, "How can be sure that he is already here? That his not planning to make his move right now." He was deathly afraid that Ocelot would come in the night. Take Kaname and kill him in his sleep. He was a man capable of doing such a thing.

"Keep your voice down." Michael responded agitated at him. He took a deep breathe, "Listen you know how he does things. Quiet quick and efficient was what he is famous for. Remember Afghanistan and what he did." Michael wanted to resolve this situation right now before questions were asked by the students and rumors flew. Secrets and imaginations were what high schools lived on.

Sousuke nodded, "I still remember that." Those memories were things that both men did not want to remember. Those memories showed how much of a sadist Ocelot could be. Even to children.

Michael raised his hand in a caution manner, "Just be careful and keep an eye out for things. Codenamed Wrath is watching her as well so we have a second hand warning should anything happen."

Sousuke looked at him with a serious look in his eye, "Will we be ready if he makes his move?" This question was something that ate at him all night and even now.

Michael said and shook his head, "I'm not sure. Right now," He walked past him, "Ocelot could win without breaking a sweat."

Sousuke nodded and followed behind him. What Michael said was true. Ocelot was that good of an opponent. However he still wrestled with his thoughts and feelings of keeping this from Kaname. Since Hong Kong he knew how much she trusted and believed in him. That kind of trust can make even the strongest man spill his darkest secret. On the outside he was the same old stone faced, devoted student. On the inside, his heart and feelings were wrestling with his duty as a solider.

He sweated a little and walked next to Michael, "We have to tell her. I can't keep this from her much longer."

"Bear with it. I think she would feel better if she did not know." He said coldly. 'This was not to be discussed now.' He thought.

"You can do something like this but I can't." Sousuke got in his face, "I can't keep this from Kaname. The amount of trust that she has in me is unbelievable. I trust her as much as I trust you and that is a lot. So tell me how I'm supposed to keep something this big from her!?"

Michael grabbed him by the collar. Michael needed to remind Sousuke of what he was now. "Listen well. Right now we have very little information about this. We cannot under any circumstance let them know that we are still unprepared for what is going to happen."

Sousuke looked back at him, "And you think I like lying to her? That I know the reason why you're here. The amount of trust she has in me, it hurts and-"

Michael slammed him against the wall. This had gone on long enough. He was forgetting the most basic rule of solider. Follow and complete your orders, "You need to get a grip on one thing. We are soldiers we-"

"Is there a problem gentleman?"

They both turned and saw the high school president, Hayashimizu standing there. He pushed up his glasses hoping to resolve this situation before anyone found out about it.

Michael released his grip on Sousuke collar, "Nothing sir. We just-"

"You had a disagreement about something." Hayashimizu answered for him and turned to Sousuke, "Is this true?"

Sousuke stood at attention, "Yes sir." He then straighten his clothes from Michael's reaction to him.

"Good now Sousuke please get to class before you are late and Mr. Kanzuki," He turned to him, "Please come to my office for a little, there are some things that we have to discuss." He had a look in his eyes that showed that he had no say in it.

Michael nodded and followed the president. Walking past Sousuke he felt him bore right into his back. He sighed and followed the President, 'This makes things harder for us right now.'

* * *

Wow! Two chapters in two days what a new success for me. I should warn that this may not be common. At the most I'll try and update on the weekends if I can. Any new things that may stop me from updating I will let everyone one know ASAP. Again, reviews, criticisms, ideas and other things are strongly suggested. I was worried that I ahd Sousuke's character wrong in this chapter. However, tell me if I did and what I can do to fix it. Well its almost 3 in the morning. Going to sleep. Enjoy. 


	3. Chapter 3

I first have to give 'This is my name' for recognizing the quote that I used in the first chapter. It was just something that I wanted to use. Anyway thanks again to those reviews and anyone reading this story. I don't own Full Metal Panic nor Metal Gear Solid.

* * *

Michael followed the president up the stairs toward the roof of the school. He wondered what the president wanted to really talk about with him. The information that Sousuke and Kaname gave to him showed that the president was not a stupid and knew more than others usually did.

Hayashimizu turned to him pushing his glasses up as he unlocked the door to the roof, "We keep this locked at all times unless we really need to use it for something." He held the door for Michael, "And to keep students using it as a place to smoke and door other inappropriate things."

Michael shrugged and leaned against the fence, "You don't mind if I have one?" He reached into his jacket and pulled one out from his jacket along with a small match box usually found at restaurants.

He closed the door and looked at him in a distasteful manner, "If you must but please refrain from the future. I will allow it just this once."

Michael lit a match and took a small breath to get the cigarette going, "So what is that you wanted to talk to me about?" He pulled the cigarette from his mouth and tapped it lightly to get rid of the ashes, "This isn't about the fight I expect?"

Hayashimizu pushed his glassed up and started, "Whatever reason you are here that is none of my business. However, I believe that it must relate to Miss Chidori and Mr. Sagara. However, that is your business and I have no right to impede on it." He stated.

Michael took a hit from his cigarette and blew the smoke from his nose listening to what the president had to say.

"However, recent things have shown that the reason that you are here is something very important. It was the reason why Sousuke was brought here as well. However, again it is not my business but I must say something about your actions."

Michael looked at him and was surprised. The president was sharp. Very sharp for a man his age. Proper training and experience and he could become a confident politician, but this man was not lying to him. That was the reason he even bothered to pay attention.

"I understand that you are sworn to secrecy on what happened to you and Mr. Sagara and I admire the fact that you wanted to resolve it as soon as you could without rumors flying already."

Michael took his cigarette out and tapped it lightly and ashes flew down, "I did want to resolve it before rumors and gossip started. If I recall rumors get more attention that the teachers own lectures." He stated.

Hayashimizu nodded in agreement, "Correct about that. However, rumors and gossip have already started when you first arrived and grew faster when it was revealed that you knew Sousuke."

Michael shook his head in disbelief. Schools really needed an information control center or something similiar.

"The rumors are quiet and no one is really paying attention to them at this moment. However, if people saw what happened between the two of you questions would arise. The two of you would not be under the students bodies eye but Miss Chidori as well."

Michael was silent. The smoke from his cigarette drifted upwards toward the sky.

"I know the stories of the incidents of the plane high jacking and the North Korea incident. Also the incident on the cruise ship last Christmas thankfully no one was hurt. The reason for these events are just speculation without any proof among students and staff."

Michael was definitely impressed with Mithril's Information control. The reason the attempted hijacking was for impact and all. If a large number of young students were captured by terrorists, than leaders of that country would have to give in to the demands of the terrorists. Resolving the situation either too fast or too slow would result in causalities and the public backlash would be harsh enough to force new policies and new leaders.

These tactics were familiar to Michael ever since he was young.

"However, if students knew that Miss Chidori had some role in it than it would follow Mr. Sagara and eventually the appropriate actions would have to take place."

Michael understood what he was saying, "Those two would be removed for the students safety."

The President did not answer that question, "Sousuke and Kaname have a place here. That young man has made tremendous progress adapting to a life that is new to him completely. I believe that he has grown to like this life. However, I will be leaving soon and will be no longer able to protect him. If the new president should take action against him and maybe Miss Chidori-"

"Those eager in the faculty possession would jump on that opportunity to have them removed if they figure out the link." He sighed finishing his cigarette.

Hayashimizu headed for the door, "I'm sure that you know that people can be cruel to that which can cause pain or those that do not understand. The only thing I am asking," He turned to Michael, "is that you continue to his friend. Support him and watch his back and I hope that one day you can come and join him in this world."

Michael didn't answer he leaned against the fence and slid down sitting on the ground, "If you want me to do that then-"

"I'll make you Second head of the Security of the Student Council. I'm sure that you can help him there as well." He threw Michael the key to the roof and headed down the stairs, "Please be sure to lock the door after you leave."

Michael nodded and sighed, "When do you plan on telling him what you just told me?"

The president did not say anything. To Michael this indicated that he needed to keep his mouth shut.

Things used to be so simple for him. He would simply follow his orders and complete his mission without hesitation and devotion that rivaled the most hardened solider.

Now things were indeed complicated.

Michael vowed that he would live his life as a solider and not some man with a gun. The distinction gave a person the right to call themselves warriors and have that pride.

He wondered if Sousuke had lost that pride and devotion that he once had.

He lost his pride.

His devotion however was toward something else.

Or rather someone else.

He took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes, 'Thoughts like this are going to stress a guy out.' He thought to himself, 'Is Sousuke right to tell Kaname about Ocelot and the reason why I'm here?'

Such a decision would not be made this early.

* * *

Kaname listened to the lecture but her thoughts were else where.

When she say Sousuke looking like he had been in a fight, she was mad at first. However, a friend of Kyoko's had told her that he was fighting with Michael about something. The president came in and resolved the situation asking to speak with Michael and sent Sousuke to class.

She tried asking him about it but Sousuke only said, "Don't worry about it right now. We are not done talking about it."

Kaname put her pencil down and looked over and Sousuke who was taking notes. She was tempted to use CODEC to talk to him but she was worried about how he would react to it.

The details that she heard where very quiet and quick. However the thing that started the argument was about telling her something. The name that caught her eye and made her worry was Ocelot.

What could be assumed was that Sousuke wanted to tell Kaname something but Michael would not allow him. Other than that the name Ocelot was her only real clue.

Ocelot was a type of cat that was very territorial and preferred to hunt alone in some cases despite having groups. The only other real thing she knew was that an ocelot was able to adapt to any situation when it was hunting.

The door opened and it was Michael.

He excused himself and handed the teacher a note explaining everything to her.

He took his seat across from Sousuke who did not even bother to look at him.

Kaname was not stupid, something big was going on. It scared her to know that she may be the center of it all.

* * *

The school bell rang as the sun set ending another day at the school. The school was pretty much empty with most of the students gone.

Kaname knew that Sousuke was staying after a bit to take care of a few things. She went in search of Sousuke since she offered to tutor him for a Classical Japanese test that was coming up very soon.

She turned to the corner and saw Michael and Sousuke talking to each other. Quickly ducking back into the corner she listened hoping to find out what was going on.

* * *

Sousuke could not believe what Michael had just told him.

Michael was the second head of security.

"Yea that was pretty much what the president told me." Michael had finished.

Sousuke took a deep breath and looked at him, "What about the fight?"

Michael shrugged his shoulders, "Water under the bridge really. Just wants me to be a good boy. You know how it is."

Sousuke shook his head, "Well, I'm sure we are not done talking about earlier are we?"

Michael looked at him, "Not by a long shot." Michael was glaring at him. His stance and the way he answered showed Sousuek that he was not going to give in.

"You have to understand that we have to tell her something. I just can't continue to lie to her about this. "Sousuke said strongly.

Michael sighed, "We have our orders right now. We just don't know what is going on and that is simple. Both of our organizations are trying to uncover what they are trying to plan. She seems to be at the center of it with someone in the organization after her."

Kaname tensed but did not make a sound listening to ever detail that they spoke about.

"Do we have any idea who would want her?" Sousuke asked.

"His name if I recall correctly is Leonard Testarossa." He said hapazardly not really caring about that detail.

Kaname froze and her eyes widened. She remembered that man on the rooftop of the hotel. She touched her lips and remembered what had happened. The words, 'I like you' carried a rather dark and ominous call.

Sousuke tensed, "The Captains brother?"

Michael nodded, "Yea from what we can tell-"

Sousuke stopped him and raised his hand. Someone was listening in on them.

Michael sighed, "Well who ever it is come out we know that your there?" Things would get complicated if a student overheard this. Force may have to be used to ensure that this secret is kept.

Kaname stepped out with a guilty and anger look in her face. Sousuke paled but Michael kept his stone face waiting for her reaction.

"So, someone is after me again?" She turned to Sousuke, "You knew didn't you?"

Sousuke could not even look at her. The guilt was eating him up, "Yes I did."

Kaname glared at him and slapped hard across his face as hard as she could, "Why the secrets?! I thought that we had an understanding about everything!?! I trusted you that you would not keep secrets from me and this happens!?"

"Kaname I-" Sousuke tried to say.

Kaname turned the other way, "I don't want to hear it! Just go do whatever it is you have to and-"

"THE MAN AFTER YOU IS SOME THAT SCARES ME!" Sousuke yelled. He realized his mistake and quickly shut his mouth. He definitly needed to control his emotions. However, he needed to do this. This was the right thing to do.

Michael slapped his face, "Cat's out of the bag now." He was glad that the school was empty.

Kaname stopped and turned to him, "Scared?! You!?" She managed to say in her overall surprise. Now she was scared beyond anything that had happened to her. As long as she had known Sousuke he had never shown fear or anything of that sort.

Michael stepped forward, "I guess since we all know now than I should explain." He put his hand on Sousuke's shoulder, "I was debating whether to tell you or not since it's too early right now but oh well."

Kaname walked up to them and Sousuke explained, "The man is called Shalashaska among the Afghani Rebels but to Russia and the world he is known as Revolver Ocelot."

Michael stopped him, "Let's continue in a more private setting." He looked around and the last thing he needed where rumors. The president did warn him about it.

Sousuke and Kaname nodded and followed.

Michael opened the door for them, "If there is anyone that you should be mad at its me. I told him not tell you at all."

Kaname looked at him than Sousuke, "Just tell me everything. I just don't want to be left out in dark."

Michael sighed. Snake was going to rip him a new whole for doing this but the question now was if this was the right thing to do.

They did not notice the armor covered solider that was monitoring them the whole day in school. The stealth camo worked perfectly making the solider invisible to all. This was news that Ocelot would want.

* * *

A little short, I know and for that I am sorry. I promise to try and write more. enjoy and if you have suggestions of I am doing something wrong plese tell me so that I am doing the right thing. 


	4. Chapter 4

Well, here it is chapter four. I had a break this weekend to write at least half of it and finished it last night. I tried to upload it last night but was acting stupid on me. To those wanting action, I'm sorry but things have to start slow for me to really introduce the characters. I promise that when the actions starts, it will be more than enough for you. I already have alot of ideas and plans in motion with the actions. Now here is the next question, and I want to take a poll on this. Which villians do you want to see over the next few chapters from the Metal Gear Universe? Post it in the review or anywhere else. I have a few ideas but I need to try and stay consistent with alot of things in the story. Well, enough of this, I don't own Metal Gear or Full Metal Panic but I do own Michael. Enjoy.

* * *

Kaname and Sousuke followed Michael to his apartment. What was going to be discussed was something not for the faint of heart. The details were something that the two men have tried to forget for a long time.

Kaname looked at Sousuke and saw the same worried, guilt and hurt look in his eyes. She was a little happy with the fact that he wanted to tell her everything but not happy that Michael was telling him not too, 'Does Michael have a higher rank than Michael?' It was a question that she always wondered. Sousuke was a Srgt. so it made her wonder.

Kaname asked, "Michael, I never asked your rank. What is it?"

Michael turned to her with a small smirk, "Master Chief."

Sousuke straighten, stopped and saluted Michael, "Sir!"

He didn't notice than Kaname bumped into his back. She rubbed her noise and smacked him on the back of his head, "Not here, please." She said in a very small but precise tone. Things were already stressful enough without him going all military nut on her.

Michael shook his head as they headed towards his apartment. After a few minutes he unlocked his door.

The inside was a lot better considering the last time he had boxes all. This time the living room was a little more spacious with a desk and computer on the table.

Kaname looked around unconvinced. He was hiding stuff like Soususke. She turned to him, "So where do you keep your guns?"

Sousuke looked around and started to get to work.

After a few minutes he found ten grenades of various sorts ranging from stun to frag grenades. At least two submachine guns which were a Uzi and a Heckler and Koch MP5 rifle that Navy SEALs have been known to use. He also found a M4 assault rifle with a 40mm grenade attachment and finally a simple shotgun.

He looked at Michael, "Is there something else?"

Michael shook his head in disbelief. Sosusuke had indeed not lost his edge. He walked out to the balcony and pulled out a rifle case from the balcony closet. It held a PSG90 assault rifle as Michael explained, "Armor piercing shells that can punch a hole through light to medium armor vehicles. I have other weapons like a stinger and sorts as well."

Sousuke and Kaname looked at him in disbelief.

Kaname put her hand on Michael's shoulder, "And pray tell where is that missile launcher?" She had look in her eye that spoke of death.

"Near the school." He answered.

Michael received a smack from Kaname's fan, "Do not bring that anywhere near the school. Understood?" She had a tone that pointed out no argument would be heard. Michael just nodded nervously. All three of them went inside.

Michael rubbed his head as he closed the balcony door. Sousuke sat down at the table, "What do you carry?"

Kaname sat down playing with her thumbs expecting a whole arsenal to come out just like Sousuke. Nervous enough that he had a missile launcher near the school. She paled wondering what he carried with him.

He took his jacket off and it showed a full body holster with a small combat knife. He pulled out the gun, "A SOCOM KOCH MARK 9 with flashlight and laser attachment. It holds 12 rounds with standard bullets. I always carry at least three clips with me at all times." He sat down at the table as well.

"That's it?" Kaname said a little in disbelief and a little in happiness.

Michael shrugged his shoulders, "Yes why?"

She went on to explain how many weapons Sousuke had with him when she first met him. There was a complete armor in the principles closet.

Michael shook his in wonder, "Wow. I'm impressed."

Sousuke turned to him, "Why thank you sir."

Michael looked at him strangely, "Don't give me that sir crap. I'm still Michael and we are equals. You know that rank means nothing on the battlefield."

Sousuke agreed with him, "I do."

Kaname looked at him with a little concern.

"Besides that how did you fit all those weapons?" Michael asked. There had to be a logical explanation to it.

"Well, first I had to fit the small ones up my-"

Kaname grabbed there heads and rammed them into each other, "Anymore than that you too will be up somewhere very soon. Understand?" She gave a little evil smirk and narrowed her eyes.

Michael and Sousuke stood at once, "Yes ma'am!"

Kaname sighed, 'Two morons in my life. How lucky can a girl get?'

Michael sat down, "So where do we start?" They were not hear to discuss hiding weapons. This was about Ocelot and what kind of person they would be up against.

Sousuke leaned back into his chair, "You go first."

Michael sighed and started to collect his thoughts. The past was something that he tried hard to forget. The people he served with in various forces and agencies had always urged him to try and move on.

Create a new future.

His answer was always, 'How can you create a future if the past and future are still the same.'

He put his hands on the table and started, "I never knew where I was born. It must have been somewhere in Russia before the Afghanistan Invasion. Before I knew it, I was running through courses, fighting kids my age and learning about how to be a Russian solider. 'Duty and Sacrifice to the Motherland' that is what they told us in the school where I was raised. However, I excelled in the classes especially in weapons handling. The school masters considered me a genius in combat. When I was eight years old if I recall, I was sent to continue my studies under GRU."

Kaname looked confused, "GRU?"

Sousuke answered, "GRU was a very effective and brutal intelligence organization that operated outside the normal boundaries of the KGB, the regular Russian Intelligence Organization. They were given free reign from the government in Russia and never interfered with there work. They were loyal and at times brutal in there mission. It consisted of Communist Fanatics and military Hawks. They were crazy in a way but good."

"And Ocelot was part of them?" Kaname asked.

Michael nodded, "Yeah, he was the head of the Ocelot unit of the Spetsnaz. You could say that he was the first person I ever considered to be a father."

Kaname looked surprised but Sousuke remained silent. He obviously knew all this. She snapped back to attention

"I never met a man like him. He was unusual, he wore cowboy clothes and twirled a revolver like it was nothing. He was a big show off with it. The first time I met him he smiled and said, 'Let me show you something.' I didn't know what to expect but he juggled his revolver like it was a ball all through the air. I knew that I would respect this man." He continued, "He was so good in battle with that thing. It was like watching professional at a sport and he was my hero. He never had fear or hesitation in his eyes, if he charged into battle, I would go with him. Wherever he went, I followed him and he respected me for it. He even called me his little brother for sticking with him no matter the combat situation. The unit I was with was proud of me and warmed up to me. I quickly made a family with that unit for my devotion."

The way that he talked was like he was remembering a found memory. It was as if he at a park with his family. He sounded happy.

He sighed and closed his eyes, "That changed when I saw him torture the prisoners." He looked at Kaname, "It was before the war was over and whenever he said that he wanted me to stay I would stay. It was always at night and he said he would have work to do that I was not ready." He tightened his fists, "Then one night he said I was ready. Earlier that day, I saved him and few men from the rebels and I even killed a man at point blank range. He came in and said, 'Now you are truly ready for your final test.' I was so happy, if I complete this test, I would be a full member of the unit and truly be part of this family. It was my dream come true. Until I saw what he did and learned the truth. He was an expert in torture and loved that job."

Kaname's eyes widened and she covered her mouth. Sousuke didn't saw a thing he just kept listening. Kaname didn't know what to say but she still listened.

"He was a sadist. He loved causing pain to people and enjoyed there screams. To him, torture was like sex. He looked at me and handed me a bat. He wanted me to break the arms of a man that they were trying to get information out of him. I couldn't do it and so I ran."

Kaname heard the betrayal and hurt in his voice, "It must have been hard to see that." She could barely understand or feel the emotional damage and trauma that must have happened to him.

"I ran from the unit and was pursued by them. I ran for days dodging and running from them. Trying to live but I had no idea where else to go. Russia would have already banded me as a traitor and the Rebels would kill me on site. The only thing I could do was just wait for death. However, things changed for me. I met up with the rebels and they were going to kill me if it had not been for Kailin." Michael stopped and leaned back into his chair.

Sousuke continued for him, "We were on patrol in the north were we found him. I was not with them but Kailin wanted to go and see where any of the GRU units where. They found him and they recognized the uniform of GRU. The rebels wanted to kill him and if it had not been for Kailin he would have died. They took him in and he didn't know what to think at that time. He didn't talk or anything. It was as if something took his voice."

Michael got up and got a drink from the fridge, "That event traumatized me and I didn't know who to trust. It was Sousuke that helped me. He was around my age and at first I didn't talk but after a while we started to talk a little. I guess we both felt relief that we met someone our age." He smiled a little so did Sousuke and continued, "I spent nearly eight months with them and they soon became my new family. I taught them all of GRU's secrets along with giving detail information about there movements in the area. By that time the Russians were pulling out and victory seemed near."

Kaname saw Michael's face tense. Sousuke looked at Kaname with a intense and fearful look and started, "However, we were captured by Ocelot's unit."

Michael gripped the ends of the island table, "We got lost from our patrol and we were quickly captured by them. When I saw him, I-I- trembled in fear when he said, 'Welcome back little brother'. We heard the stories about him after I left. Things to only show his sadistic nature. To the both of us, it was as if the devil got his hands on us." Michael's arm started to shake.

Sousuke raised hands in hands in fist and rest his chin on it, "We were so scared. We were ten what were we suppose to do? He tortured us without restraint or guilt even though we were children."

Kaname covered her mouth. She felt sick and started to cry a little.

"He would sometimes force us to stick revolvers to our heads and pull the trigger three times and see if the gun would go off. His favorite game was breaking our toes. He would say, 'This little piggy went to the market, this little piggy went home, and this little piggy got broken in halt' and he would shatter our toes." Michael managed to say. The events were overwhelming. These were things that were supposed to be forgotten. The box was to be thrown away in box in the deepest, darkest parts of his mind. But still it was there.

Sousuke tried to regain his composure but remembering those events was enough for him, "We were saved by Kailin when the Russians were force to retreat. We were tortured for four days. But it seemed like months."

Kaname shook her head in disbelief. How could a man this twisted be alive!? How could he torture children and still be alive!? God was not a fair judge on the wicked. And this person was after her! She almost wished that she never knew who this person was.

Michael rested his forehead on the island counter as Sousuke continued, "After that we were never the same. Our innocence was lost after that. We changed to try and survive and avoid that exact thing from happening again. For a long while we had night terrors and would scream at night with those events imprinted into our mind."

Michael took a deep breath and looked at them, "After the invasion was over. Ocelot left Russia we never saw him again until two years ago when I was on a mission with the SAS. I saw him and I still trembled with fear after seeing him. We fought in a gunfight and I barely survived and he let me live for some twisted reason. Still that kind of fear will never leave a person." He said still trying to hide the fear and anger in his voice.

Kaname whipped the tears from her voice and tried to say something. Anything to try and give them comfort to them.

But what could she say?

What could she say right now to them after what she heard? She understood a little better why Sousuke was a little paranoid at some times. If she was tortured by a person like Ocelot she would be a little crazy as well.

"I'm sorry for that to happen to you," She managed to say, "But please you are still alive, be grateful that you got away with your lives."

"Ocelot wanted us to live." Michael stated, "He wanted use to remember everything that happened to us. It would follow us no matter what we do and will haunt us to our graves. Such a thing makes a person unable to truly believe they have a future."

Sousuke looked at Kaname with his eyes pleading for something, but what was it?

Kaname smiled, "So you two are just going to give up on a future? Isn't this just another battlefield for you two?"

Michael raised his eyebrows and Sousuke looked at her.

"You're here, right now trying to do something isn't that not enough. Whatever happened to you must have been horrible but that should not stop you two from living you lives. Live for a better day that is all you can really do."

Sousuke looked away from her unable to say anything.

Michael remained silent in his thoughts.

Kaname sighed, "C'mon Sousuke. We should go since its getting late and we still have school tomorrow.

Michael walked them out and opened the door for them, "Ocelot is good. He always has everything planned out and is not someone to underestimate. He is dangerous. That is what I wanted you to understand."

Kaname looked at him and smiled a little, "I'm scared of him but I know that nothing will happen to me. I trust you too to do the right thing."

Sousuke looked at her in surprise as well as Michael.

"Just fight for what you believe is right and that is enough. Isn't that why you two have been fighting?"

The two couldn't answer that question.

Michael nodded to Sousuke and closed the door.

Michael looked the door and leaned back against it. He ran his hands through his hair as the memories came back to him as fresh as vivid as if they just happened. The screams and crying of a ten year old are something that no one should hear.

Unless there Ocelot.

He heard a beeping sound and it was his CODEC.

He looked at the controller. He paled when he saw the frequency.

141.80.

Michael laughed nervously and answered.

* * *

Kaname walked with Sousuke into his apartment. She insisted that she would stay a while and help him study.

She noticed that he was still pale and tense from the conversation. That must have been trauma in his life. Such an event would traumatize any person to the point of being in an institute.

Sousuke put his stuff down and looked at Kaname. He blushed when she saw him looking at her, "Kaname would you like to get started on this?"

Kaname smiled and sat next to him and he started to study with her.

After awhile things started to get back to normal and Sousuke appeared to be normal again.

Well as normal as he could get was what Kaname concluded.

After awhile Sousuke put his pencil down and looked at Kaname, "I'm sorry about keeping this from you. I just didn't want you to worry about Ocelot."

Kaname smiled slyly, "I think you should have been more worried about me finding out that Ocelot don't you think?" She had a hint of a mischievous tone in it. She was trying to relieve the tension in the air.

Sousuke only nodded, "Yea, that event it just never leaves you."

Kaname looked at him as he continued.

"I should just move on without it affecting me but right now it is and I don't know why?" He answered a little frustrated at himself.

"Its because you never really had to deal with it until now." Kaname answered trying to calm him down.

"The sounds of a laughter are still there. Crunching and clicking sounds are always around you. You never know what that man is going to do." He said trying to control himself. His body started to tremble a little as he recalled the memory.

Kaname put her hand on his shoulder, "Let's not talk about it right now okay. We have more important things like you passing. If you fail, you will have me to deal with right."

Sousuke for some reason stopped when Kaname put her hand on his shoulder. The warmth from her hand and the soothing voice helped but his troubles to rest.

For now.

Sousuke without thinking gently touched her hand with his.

The two looked at each other for a moment than they pulled there hands away. They weren't sure how to handle it at that moment. A moment passed with silence and the two got back to work on there studying.

* * *

The solider reported everything to Ocelot.

"So, they are going to tell her about me. It makes no difference." He said twirling his 45 colt revolver.

"But sir what if-"

Ocelot silenced him, "You have nothing to worry about. Even if they tell her its only going to create tension. That tension is going to create paranoia which will lead to them making mistakes. By the time they realized the plan, we will have won."

Solider nodded.

"I think its time I paid a visit to them. Just to remind them of old times which should be good." He smirked twirling the revolver at a fast pace than holstering it.

"Sir, our orders were to just watch and report. Direct contact was forbidden." The solider pleaded.

"Those were your orders. Not mine. That silver hair brat tends to think the world revolves around him. Well, if he thinks I will than he has another thing coming." He said dangerously.

"Sir, if you do that we will-"

In an instant Ocelot pulled out his gun and had it against the man's head. The hammer cocked back. The action was so fast and fluid no one could really catch it, "Will do what?"

The solider sweated and did not answer.

Ocelot pulled the revolver back and holstered it, "Remember who you are talking to and remember it well. If you do, I'm sure we will have no further problems in the future."

The solider nodded in agreement.

Ocelot smirked and turned around. He stopped, "Oh and one more thing."

The soldier looked at him.

Ocelot turned and fired. The bullet went right though his head and the solider collapsed in a pool of his own blood.

"I hope that this lesson serves you all well. I think we are in agreement?" Ocelot twirled and holstered it. His message was pointed to the other soldiers.

Now no one would cross him or threaten him at all.

He walked away, "Dispose of the body and continue the observations." The metal spikes on his shows clanked away into the shadows.

* * *

Well, here it is the 4th chapter. I have to say that I really enjoyed writing this chapter. The thing I wanted to accomplish in this was to show more about Ocelot's character. From those that have played the games know how much of a sadist he can be. Those that have played, well its pretty sick. One finaly thing I need to say, I'll be leaving this sunday for orlando to spend spring break with my friends. I will get to you the 5th chapter before I leave. That I can promise. I only have one more test this week and I am done with this week so keep you eyes open. Again, review the story and tell me what you think. It really motivates me when people do that. And to those that have reivewed and you know who you are, I thank you again. Till than see you soon. 


	5. Chapter 5

First, I want to thank SniegZ for correcting me on the weapons from the last chapter. Second I want to remind people that I will be gone for few days and will be back on Thursday so look for a new chapter that weekend. Anyway I again want to thank the people who review my story and thank them for there support. Anyway, I don't own Metal Gear or Full Metal Panic. I do own Michael, enjoy!

* * *

"Alright, so everything has been decided am I correct?" Kaname said to the entire class.

The class was having its end of the year dance this week and final preparations had been made.

Kaname had been voted in charge of the dance since this year she already had some experience in planning events similar to this along with class trips.

The class all agreed on it and everyone was dismissed.

She sighed as she was more exhausted than she showed.

It had only been a few days since Michael and Sousuke revealed the man called Revolver Ocelot to them. He was an extremely dangerous man both with cunning and a quick draw.

She was never able to get the image out of her. A ten year old being beaten and having his bones broken by a man like that. Such a though sometimes made her sick at night. One night she even threw up just thinking about it.

"Kaname?" She turned and saw Kyoko next to her. They already planned on going shopping for the dance.

Kyoko was going with OnoD and Kaname was still dateless.

Unless a certain military loving person that she knew asked.

"So I take it you still haven't talked to him about it?" Kyoko asked.

Kaname's face reddened, "What are you talking about?" She freaked out a little.

"You want him to ask you am I right?" She tried to pry out of her friend. However, it was like trying to pull food out of a gators jaw.

"What ever do you mean why would I want to go with him?!" She laughed in a sarcastic fashion and left with her.

"So you don't want to go with him?" Kyoko asked a little worried that she had offended her friend.

She sighed, "If he was going to ask me than he would have done it. Maybe I should just order him to?" she said joking a little.

"Or maybe Michael could ask him? They are brothers right?" Kyoko suggested.

The idea did cross her mind but still Sousuke might consider it as orders from him considering Michael out ranks him.

"Kaname over the last few days you seem a little out of it. Did something happen?" Kyoko asked with genuine concern.

Kaname was trying her best to avoid talking about what the two men told her. An event that she told them was best left alone. Still though how could she tell people that someone is after her with the intent on taking her away from everything that she loved and held dear.

Any other person would be crushed with a burden like Kaname's.

"Its just something that is going on. I have things that I have to think about first and deal with. I have to do it alone for now." She said hoping that she did not hurt her best friend.

Kyoko nodded a little dejected at the moment and finally said, "Whenever your ready or need someone to talk to, you know I'm still there."

Kaname felt a little relieved but it still wasn't much to her. She trusted Sousuke to great extent and was somewhat happy that he wanted to tell her. Still, for him to be afraid of this man was still not good news to her.

'Perhaps, I was best playing ignorant to the whole thing.' She thought.

"Hey Kaname isn't that Tsubaki out there?" Kyoko pointed out.

Kaname sighed, "Is he fighting Sousuke again?" This was what, the third time this week that he wanted to fight Sousuke.

The last time the two fought Sousuke pulled out a shotgun and shot Tsubaki with beanbags. He didn't fire just once, not twice but five times.

Apparently Tsubaki was more than eager to fight and would have rather died than surrender.

After the fifth beanbag in the stomach, he was ready to quit.

"No," Kyoko looked at her with added surprise as well as Kaname, "He is fighting Michael."

They both ran out and saw Sousuke just standing like a statue with his arms crossed watching the fight.

Kaname went up to Sousuke, "What is going on?"

She was shocked to see that Tsubaki face was bloody and bruised. Michael did not have a single scratch on him.

The fighting stance Michael had his arms out like boxers normally did but Michael had his hands open.

"Sousuke what happened and how did this start." Kaname asked.

"Well, it went like this Chidori," and Sousuke started to explain.

* * *

Michael was walking next to Sousuke as they waited outside. The two men were waiting for a few people since they were still in the meeting for the dance.

Michael had a cigarette out, "So, that is what happened." Michael had explained to Sousuke the royal thrashing that Snake gave him. The conversation went on for two hours and needless to say, Michael had very little sleep that night after there group discussion.

Sousuke shook his head, "I still can't believe you are working with the man who is considered a legend. The man who beat Big Boss not once but twice and destroyed the AS unit called Metal Gear. Sold Snake himself." Sousuke was indeed jeoulous.

Michael looked at him with a strange look, "So you didn't hear a thing I said about him chewing me a new asshole."

Sousuke did not answer.

Michael shook his head and took another hit on his cig.

He pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and tapped it lightly getting rid of the ashes, "So you asked Kaname to the dance?" He asked out of the blue.

Sousuke froze and looked at him with his eyes wide and face red.

"I'll take that as a no." He said putting his cigarette back into his mouth.

"I am in charge of security. I should be-"

Michael stopped him, "I'm your second in command. I'll take care of that." He stretched his arms out, "I could use the break."

"Still I should-"

"You like her don't you?" He said confirming what he had always thought.

Sousuke didn't answer but slowly nodded.

Michael sighed, "You have a chance for happiness here. However," He took the cigarette out of his mouth and dropped it, "You still need to answer the question. Are you a solider or a civilian?"

Sousuke had been thinking about that question for a while. He did have strong feelings for Kaname but this sort of thing was new to him.

He was in unknown territory without a map or weapons. Sousuke knew that Tessa did like him but that sort of relationship could only end in one way.

His death.

Michael laughed a little, "Listen just ask to go to the dance and see what happens. I'll handle security and you should just take the night off."

Sousuke looked at him, "It maybe best that I assist you in security. If two people work than there is less of a chance that something would happen."

Michael put his hand on Sousuke's shoulder, "Do not make me pull rank on this one, _Sergeant_. If I have to I'll do it but don't think I will. Just ask her the next time you see her. If you don't I will pull rank and order you to do it." He raised an eyebrow, "Now, what would happen if SHE found out?"

Sousuke and Michael grimaced at the thought. There butts would probably be hit all the way to Kyoto with her strength. Plus Kaname may never speak to either of them again.

Sousuke sighed, "Its just that-"

"Just say it. The motto in the SAS is 'Who dares, Wins'" He finished the conversation.

Sousuke smiled a little and started to say something when a green haired teenage run up to Michael.

"Sousuke, let's fight. We will end this right now and I will prove to you that I am the strongest." It was Tsubaki.

Michael had no idea who the hell this kid was and wondered if he was just stupid or reckless. It looked like both.  
Still a fight was a fight, "Okay." Michael shrugged his shoulders in agreement.

"Tsubaki put your glasses on." Sousuke said, "You're talking to Michael."

"What?" Tsubaki put his glasses on, "Oh I am sorry, I wanted to fight Sousuke." He turned to Sousuke but Michael grabbed his shoulder.

"Where do you think your going?" He said in a rather low and dangerous tone.

Tsubaki looked at him, "To fight Sagara."

"I accepted your challenge so you have to fight me." He said taking his school jacket off.

Tsubaki got in his face, "Its Sagara I want to fight. Not you. So just wait your turn."

"According to the unwritten rules of fighting if someone accepts the challenge you have to fight them. It is a matter of honor or do you not have honor." Michael taunted him.

Tsubaki looked at him enraged. The fire in his soul shot up and he pointed at Michael, "Alright, I'll beat you than I'll fight Sagara."

Michael smirked and cracked his knuckles, "Fine by me, what are the rules."

"We keep fighting until the other gives up." Tsubaki answered.

Sousuke looked at Michael. He needed to stop this now. Michael was a person to not go all out on a person that was weaker than him but there was no telling what he would do if he was enraged.

"Michael I can-"

"Sousuke, if I should go crazy than stop me." He said stretching his legs.

"Let's go!" Tsubaki charged at him with a fist right at him.

Michael took his stance and merely stepped forward. He merely raised his hand like he was waving and pushed the fist away from him. He than kneed him in the stomach as hard as he could.

Tsubaki reeled forward in surprise, shocked that his first attacked was not blocked but waved away.

Michael stepped behind him and grabbed his shoulders and threw him straight to the ground.

The wind was knocked out of him with impact and Tsubaki rolled to side facing the dirt.

Michael stepped back from him. His eyes changed to that of wolf. Cold and calculating. Watching his prey and waiting for him to strike.

Tsubaki got up and delivered kick aimed for Michael's ribs.

Michael took the hit and grabbed his leg. He pulled Tsubaki forward and hit him right square in the nose.

Tsubaki grabbed his nose and felt some blood drip down.

Michael rushed at him at him elbowed him in his ribs. As Tsubaki was leaning forward Michael grabbed his shoulder and his midsection and threw him around. He did a 360 in the air and landed hard on his back.

Sousuke had never seen CQC in a long time and it looked like Michael had mastered.

* * *

Kaname was surprised by this story. Sousuke did leave out the part about asking her to the dance but that would be soon.

Michael stood quiet and spoke to Tsubaki, "You can't beat me just give up. Accept the fact that there are two people you cannot beat and live with it."

Tsubaki just laughed, "My pride would not."

He charged with another fist. Michael merely stepped forward and stopped it. He kneed Tsubaki in the stomach and threw him to the ground on his back.

His face was bloody and bruised as he panted, 'He is strong. He is just as strong as Sousuke. No he is stronger but why?'

Michael crouched down and looked at him, "If you don't come at me with the intent on killing me you will lose. When you attacked, I was fighting to kill you." He said easily.

Tsubaki's body froze and his eyes widened.

"If you don't put your life on the line in a fight or you come at a person with the full intent on killing them than it's just a joke." Michael said.

Kaname gasped hearing this. Michael was indeed a different person than Sousuke; the killing intent was still there in Michael. Was that intent still with Sousuke?

Michael extended his hand, "I can show you few things if you want to know a few tricks?"

Tsubaki slapped his hand in anger and got up. He wobbled a little bit but Michael helped him, "Why would you help me?" Confused as to way he would want to help him.

Michael shrugged his shoulders, "I have knowledge, the only thing you can do with it is just pass it on. Plus, I needed a good fight to get me out of this bad mood I've been in. You still held your word on the challenge and that is admirable." He helped Tsubaki walk a little.

Kaname was indeed confused at Michael. At one point he was a cold hearted killer and the next, a person willing to help someone.

Just who was he?!

Michael turned to Kyoko, "Can you help me take him to the nurse's station?"

Kyoko nodded, "Sure." And she took his arm over her shoulder like Michael had.

"But Kyoko you said-"

"Sousuke walk her home and make sure she gets home safely." Michael said. He looked at Sousuke with a look in his eye. He knew what Michael was talking about it.

Sousuke gulped and started to sweat a little.

Kaname just sighed and grabbed her bag, "Let's go I guess that I will have to go shopping for a dress tomorrow." She said.

Sousuke's body went rigid when he heard that word. He turned to Kaname and started walking with her, "So the dance is soon right?"

Kaname looked at him with a strange look, "Hey, I've been telling you about it for weeks and you finally forget." She said annoyed by his answer.

"I have some news." Sousuke said his heart and pulse sky rocketing.

Kaname looked at him with genuine curiosity.

"Michael has volunteered to leave security to him." That was what she told her. The real truth was that Michael pulled rank and ordered Sousuke that he would take care of it all. He didn't do out front to him, it was implied.

Kaname looked at him a little hopeful, "So I guess you can go to the dance."

Sousuke nodded, "I can." He gulped again. Sousuke almost swore that he felt Michael ready to call him on the CODEC.

"So, I guess we can go together." Kaname suggested.

"Not like that." Sousuke said.

Kaname looked at him in surprise and hurt.

"Its normal for a gentleman to ask the lady." He said. His heart was beating so hard you could see it through his shirt. He would need a new shirt with all the sweat that was coming off of his back. His face was red from embarrassment and the butterflies in his stomach just got bigger.

"So, Mr. Sagara, are you asking me?" She leaned forward being mischievous about it. How she forgot how she could tease Sousuke.

"Yes."

"Well, just ask me?" Kaname smiled.

"Uhhh."

Kaname tapped her foot.

Sousuke took a deep breath, "Kanamewouldyouliketogotothedancewithme." He said rather quickly hoping to have to not repeat it.

Kaname smacked him with her fan and had her hands on her waist, "Say it slowly."

Sousuke took a deep breath. The battles he fought and things he had seen had not prepared him for this, "Kaname would you like to go to the dance with me?" He finally said slowly and rather loudly attracting some attention.

"Good, but a little softer and lower." She smiled. She was having way too much fun on this. However, payback was in order for the lockers he blew up today.

"Kaname would you like to go to the dance with me?" He said hoping that he got it right.

"Yes but first few ground rules." She pointed at him, "One, no guns or grenades. And the second rule is just have some fun. Michael has security so I'm sure you trust him." She said ending the discussion.

Sousuke froze for a second but he knew that he had no say in this, "Affirmative."

Kaname smiled and grabbed his arm, "Good now we can discuss a few things. Like what you will be wearing, what I should wear and I promise you if you do anything that I know you can do you will pay!" She said rather dangerously.

Kaname didn't notice the man that she ran into.

A bag was dropped and Kaname along with Sousuke helped pick it up.

"I'm sorry sir I should have-"

The older gentleman had a white beard and goatee and wore a plain suit with no tie, "I should have watched here I was going. If you could pick up that bag young man."

Sousuke looked down and saw a small bag at his feet. He looked inside by accident and saw a revolver, "What kind is this?" He asked with curiosity. Revolvers were never his thing but that still did not stop him from asking.

The man took the bag from his hand and pulled it out, "A replica of a colt 45. The greatest handgun ever made in my opinion. It has six bullets which are more than enough to kill any man."

Kaname looked away bored but saw her military crazed friend head over heels about it.

"Plus you can do this." He took the revolver and twirled around his finger at a fast pace.

Kaname saw this and was amazed. She was even more amazed when he threw the gun behind him and went over his shoulder and grabbed it.

"That was amazing!" She had never seen that before. This man was good at handling a revolver.

Sousuke just froze in absolutely terror. Sweat beads dripped down his face as his eyes went wide in terror. He knew this man. However, Kaname did not notice the terror in Sousuke's eyes.

The man left "I must leave now but thank you for helping miss. You and your boyfriend are indeed polite for people your age." He said disappearing into the crowds.

Kaname yelled, "He is not my-"She sighed. It was useless now since the older gentleman was gone.

Kaname turned to Sousuke, "Well I guess we should-"She was surprised to see Sousuke terrified. Terrifed about something or someone.

"Sousuke, who was that man?" She was now terrified praying that the man she saw was not who she thought it was. She was trying to hide her body trembling.

"Ocelot." He said.

* * *

Well, thats it for the fifth chapter. I predict only one or two more chapters before we really get into the action. Enjoy and review. 


	6. Chapter 6

First, I want to thank everyone for there patients with me being gone. The second thing is that this chapter is longer than expected. At least 6000 words maybe more! Alright enough talk, I will warn people there is graphic langunage in this chapter. I don't own Metal Gear of Full Metal Panic. I do own Michael!

* * *

Such a thing as peace is hard to find. Truly knowing what peace can feel like is what men have tried to learn in there long lives.

Kaname Chidori knew what peace was only a few months ago. Than, it came crashing down. The threat of kidnaps, medical experiments and other things destroyed the once peaceful world she knew and loved.

However, she felt peace again whenever she was with Sousuke Sagara. The young Sergeant that was sent to protect her became the pillar in her life.

Even though they were separated for a while a short time ago, she learned to stand on her own two feet without his help. It became a lesson that she would never forget.

Sousuke returned with her and became that very pillar again. It brought a sense of peace and protection despite the frustration and stress it brought.

Now, that pillar was shaken by one man.

Ocelot.

She put down the lipstick that she was applying and looked in the mirror. She would never have believed that a man as cruel and cunning would be so old.

That age however brought with it terror and fear refined like wine.

Kaname remembered having to calm Sousuke down ever since he saw him after all those years.

She put her earrings on and remembered the events that than followed. It was only a few days ago.

* * *

Michael sighed over the CODEC with what Kaname just told him, "And he just walked by without saying anything to you or Sousuke?"

Kaname was in Sousuke's apartment with him. In the other room, Sousuke was quiet just sitting in his own thoughts.

"Yea, nothing more." Kaname said still terrified that the man after her would walk up to her in broad daylight and say 'hi' without a second thought.

She could not imagine what he was like in a fight.

Michael was silent than spoke, "You need to understand that Ocelot knows how to get to people. This was just a way for him to get into people's fears. Once he plants that seed, it means he is almost ready to make his move."

Kaname tensed. When would Ocelot strike? Would it be a matter of weeks, days, hours or seconds?!

"He's the type of person to just sit and wait." Michael finished.

"How do we know that he will make his move?"

Michael shook his head, "We don't. We do know however, that when he does we will all notice it."

Kaname nodded, "What about Sousuke? He is still terrified by seeing him. You said you saw him again but you were able to get over it. How did you do it?"

"It was different for me." He said plainly, "He pointed a gun at me and fired. It was either take a bullet in the head or fight. You maybe the only one to get him out of it. Whatever the case is right now we are running out of time. Take care of him." Michael ended the transmission.

Kaname sighed in frustration, 'Great, he tells me to take care of him but I don't know how.'

She turned and saw him trying to keep his appearance together. The always steadfast and cool Sousuke was replaced with a scared and unsure man.

Kaname sat down next to him and put her hand on his shoulder, "Sousuke, if you want to talk about it I'm still here."

Sousuke was quiet, "How could you ever understand?"

Kaname's eyes widened in surprise.

"How could you understand the terror that man gives? The fear that you brings and the sick look in his eyes?" He stood up and banged against the glass sliding door.

Kaname was silent.

"Even after all these years, that man still terrifies me. Not like Gauron did. This man just does something to you. I can't begin to describe it. He is able to plant terror in you and you will never forget it." He said in frustration.

Kaname got up and turned him around. She than slapped him across the face with a intense look in her eyes, "I'm scared too. I cannot begin to understand what happened to you but please don't say that I cannot understand."

Sousuke looked at her surprised, "Chidori-"

She cut him off and had her back to him, "I have people after me wanting to take me away from everything that I love. They want to take me away from life and use me for whatever purposes they want. It scares me ever night when I think about it and sometimes I cry myself to sleep at night."

Kaname started to cry a little.

Sousuke was silent.

"Someone in my position would be crushed with such a burden. They may even end there lives to avoid such a fate."

Sousuke's body froze when he heard that before he could say anything Chidori continued.

"So please, don't think I understand." She turned to him wiping the tears from her face, "I just need you to be your normal military loving self. I just need to be able to feel that my life can be normal. So please, just be normal." She pleaded to him.

Sousuke looked at her unable to answer. The terror that was Ocelot was known throughout the world. Mercenaries all around knew the man that he was and prayed that they would never confront him. Even Kailin was afraid of this man.

However, for Kaname to try and stand up to this was amazing. He felt that he could rely on her strength.

"You need to learn that you are not alone in this. Michael, your brother is here to help to you in this. I am here as well, so let me be your pillar if you need strength. I trust you so much so I expect you to trust me just as much as well." Kaname said resuming her old self.

Sousuke still felt the same fear but right now, he could start to confront it.

"Affirmative Chidori." He said smiling a little.

* * *

Kaname looked at herself in the mirror. The dress that she bought was simple black dress that reached down to her ankles. It had thin straps in the front and showed a little bit of her back. The front showed some cleavage.

She laughed a little wondering how Sousuke was going to react. She loved teasing him with things such as this.

They still decided to go to the dance under much consideration from Michael telling them not to worry about anything. Michael would handle everything and take extra measures to ensure that nothing would happen.

She helped pick out Sousuke's suit which was a simple black coat and pants with a white0buttoned up long sleeve-shirt and a dark blue tie to go with the suit.

Kaname grabbed her purse behind her and started putting a few things in. Her make-up, cell phone and comb all found a place in her purse.

She walked into the living room and pulled out the stun gun that Sousuke had given her. Kaname looked at it playing with the trigger very gently.

"Just in case." She said fitting into her purse.

She heard the doorbell ring, "Coming!" She yelled.

Kaname looked at the picture of her mother, "Mom, I know your up there so I'm asking just let this be a normal night."

She walked over to where her shoes where and slipped on a pair of high heels.

Kaname opened the door and only grinned when she saw Sousuke with his mouth gapping.

"So you have something to say or are you going to stare at my chest you pervert." She teased.

Sousuke snapped out of it looking at her embarrassed to say the least, "No, I was-"

Kaname only laughed, "Well, I know you like it so just saw it."

Sousuke tensed again, "You look very presentable." He said.

Kaname's face grew anger as she looked to scowl him.

"No, what I meant to say is that you look very beautiful." He said without even thinking. Thank goodness Michael helped him a little before he left. Kurz did offer a few suggestions but Melissa told him to not say anything he suggested unless he wanted Kaname to kill him.

"And you look very handsome." She grabbed his tie and straighten the tie a little, "And remember," She pulled the tie tight around his neck and pulled him close so that there faces were almost touching, "Nothing out of the ordinary that would ruin this night. Understand?" She said with an evil smile and devious look in her eyes.

"Yes ma'am." He quickly answered. Sousuke's face was already red with being this nervous and Kaname's was as well.

"Good now, lets go." She locked the door and the two started walking. Kaname wrapped her arm around Sousuke who automatically tensed, "Relax, when a gentleman is escorting a lady they do this." She smiled.

Kaname started to feel the same peace that she felt when she was with Sousuke. Here was hoping that he would not blow anything up.

* * *

Michael just finished his third cigarette of the night. Throwing the burnt end of the cigarette on the ground he picked up his rifle.

Normally in this situation he would not really bring it. His SOCOM would be enough to just guard for a dance.

Still, Ocelot making a move like he did the other day was a shocker to him.

He held the barrel and handle of his M4. Michael modified it for medium and long range combat with it. An x4 scope was attached on the top on it with a laser sight attached to the front of the barrel. He had a silencer at the tube which would make it good for medium range sniping.

His SOCOM had its silencer on it along with a full cartilage of bullets. His ammo count was at least five magazines for his M4 and at least six in for his SOCOM. He had his combat knife in his tactical vest around his chest. A few grenades of various types were all stuffed with his ammo bag which was called the 'magic murder bag.'It said it in bold red letters.

He laughed at how the joke was started. Snake joked with him along with a few other members of FOXHOUND saying that his bag was full of murder since it carried a lot of his weapons which ranged from rifles, to machine guns along with sniper rifles and even a RPG launcher.

Michael sighed leaning back against the fence on the roof of the gymnasium where the dance was being held.

Michael's clothes made him look like he was from a SWAT team. The Kevlar vest and pants he wore were strong enough to stop any medium ranged rifle.

It was good enough to stop a .45 colt bullet at his chest.

The only difference was that the instead of long sleeve shirt it was short sleeve. It was suppose to be warm tonight.

He checked his watch expecting Kaname and Sousuke to arrive shortly.

His CODEC went off. He checked the signal and it was Snake.

Again.

"Snake, this is Sword One over." Sword One was his call sign for this operation but was not his real codename in FOXHOUND.

"This is Snake, how is it over there?" He asked in a low voice.

"Same as usual Snake. Students are arriving in the droves for the dance. No sign of Ocelot or anything suspicious. Do you really think he could make a move in this situation?" Michael had asked himself that question a dozen times ever since Ocelot appeared before them.

"I wouldn't put anything past that man. You know how he thinks, the more innocent people around the more likelihood of her going with him." He concluded

"Still, it would not have enough impact. Whenever Ocelot makes a move the impact is felt by everyone." Michael added.

Snake nodded in agreement, "Just keep watch and report to us anything suspicious. Oh, and one more thing I almost forgot to say?"

Michael listened.

"You were right, Amaglam was involved in that attack in Israel. Apparently, they were trying to get there hands on documents relating to the nuclear capabilities of the Israeli's and any other countries. Supporting the terrorist was just a way to get what they wanted from them."

"Nothing more?"

Snake shook his head, "It is strange, nuclear weapons would be meaningless when the Lambda driver is truly complete. So why are they after nuclear documents?"

Michael could not find an answer, "I'm not sure. Obviously, things are not clear but I'm sure it all relates to Kaname Chidori. I am positive that Leonard was the one who hired Ocelot."

"It would make sense but what would Ocelot gain from it?"

Michael gain had no answer, "Time will tell and we are running out."

He ended the transmission and sighed. Michael pulled out another cigarette. He looked at his carton and saw that he was almost out. He would have to go pick some up later tonight or tomorrow.

The smoke rose from his cigarette, 'Nuclear secrets and developments. An organization with access to drivers would have no need for it. Could they have found a more powerful method of making nuclear weapons?'

His CODEC went off again.

It was Sousuke.

"This Urzu-Seven to Sword-One we are arriving with the package it tip-top condition." Sousuke said with his military attitude.

"So, she is good looking am I right?" He asked.

Sousuke froze.

"Nothing to report, all his green on all sides. Perimeter is secured. The package is safe. Be sure to have a good time." He ended the transmission with a small snicker.

"Good luck brother. Make me proud."

* * *

Sousuke ended the transmission still as tense as ever. Not because of Ocelot but because of a certain young lady holding onto his arm.

'This is a dance. No one is going to jump out and attack. No kidnapping attempts or anything of that sort.' He tried to ration with himself.

"Sousuke are you okay?" Kaname asked. She noticed that he was sweating a little and hoped that he was not getting sick on her.

"Nothing Chidori. Everything is okay and green on all sides. It is safe to enter." He said with a rigid back.

Kaname shook her head.

They entered the gymnasium and Kaname was amazed that everyone was able to pull together for this project.

Sousuke wanted to have metal detectors along with a full security search and background check on any person that entered the building.

Kaname ended with in rather forceful and peaceful way.

Sousuke rubbed his head remembering the hit that he took for that one. Michael had a rather nasty one when Kaname threw him into the wall for his comment.

When was he going to learn to not call her hysterical or ill-rational?

It was as if he was provoking her to hit him. Such an action was illogical and best left alone.

Sousuke did recall from Kurz that it was called teasing. It seemed to be something he always did with Melissa despite Kurz receiving a lot of pain especially around the groin area.

He felt a tug and Kaname dragged him over to meet with Ono-D, Kyoko, Shinji and her other friends.

It was not surprise that Kyoko took of a picture of them arm in arm.

Kaname quickly answered for him as well saying that it was just something that happened.

Everyone gave Kaname a suspicious look but did not say anything more. With that the girls excused themselve to the bathroom. Kaname gave Sousuke a look saying don't do anything crazy.

Now only Ono-D started talking, "So Sousuke, you really did ask her. I'm impressed that you would do it. I was worried that she would have to be the one to ask you or in this case drag you." Ono-D teased.

"It is always the gentleman that must ask the lady. I just did what I thought I would be ordered to do." Sousuke stated flatly.

"But, for a guy to ask a girl they have to like them a little don't you think." Shinji asked.

Sousuke didn't answer. He wasn't sure if he should answer for Kaname or keep his mouth shut.

"Well, I don't have an answer right now but I guess I did want to ask her." He said a little unsure of his answer.

"So you do like her?" Ono-D said.

"Uhhh." Sousuke answer in his typical trademark fashion.

"We're back." They turned around and saw the girls had returned. Sousuke was now a little relived that he would not have to answer that question.

Sousuke felt that he knew the answer but was he really ready for such a relationship. The very concept of him in a relationship that was personal was new to him. The other thing he asked himself was did he have a right for it?

The question about being a solider or civilian was still nagging at him. Either question presented new problems for him.

"Sousuke snap out of it." Kaname hit him gently on his head.

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Kaname, "Yes, what is it?" A little confused and lost as to what happened.

Kaname smiled in a foxy way, "Do you know how to dance?"

Sousuke went rigid and started to step back. Now, he was in dangerous territory.

"The way that your acting implies that you do not," He grabbed his hand, "So, I will teach you to."

Sousuke raised his hand trying to protest, "Chidori, I really don't think-"He froze when she gave him the look.

The look was the conversation stopper in any situation. Any argument meant him getting hit with her fan.

He wondered where did she hide that fan?

"Sousuke, we want to have fun right? So just relax and I will teach but do not step on my shoes or else!" She threatened.

Sousuke paled and gulped. Sousuke was never one to really believe in God but right now he was praying.

* * *

Michael finished sharpening his combat knife. The Ka-Bar knife was completely black and was perfect for night Ops. The blade, the sheath and the handle were black. The knife was light heat which made it perfect for using CQC moves.

Twirling the knife between his fingers he put it in its sheath.

He got up and started walking holding the M4 in his hands. Michael looked at the city lights and back at the students entering the school.

Michael always wondered what it would be like to just be a normal person. The ability to grow up without fear of being killed in the day or in the night. That sense of security and peace made him jealous of Sousuke.

He smiled slightly thinking back at all the times the two had fought in battles all over the world. The two had shared nurmous stories and battles throughout there entire lives. The battlefield was the only thing that they ever really knew. The two were inseparble in fights. They were both watching there backs making sure the other would survive.

Michael was sad that Sousuke took up an offer to join Mithril and afther that Michael went on to join the SAS in Britian.

That was over a little less than three years ago.

About six months ago Michael joined FOXHOUND and became apart of something similar to Mithril.

Snake and Colonel Campbell had been like big brothers to Michael. Campbell looked after him making sure that everything was okay with him. Even teasing him about other things like eating habits to movies that he watched.

Snake was the older brother that he and Sousuke would have loved. He was a very experienced mercenary that inspired the best in people. A living legend that was more concerned with the welfare of his comrades than his own personal glory. Michael still thought that he could learn more from Snake despite his attempts to go out and seek his own path.

Otacon was like a little brother to him. It annoyed Michael how hard Otacon tried to get Michael to like anime but it just was not his thing. Still it was good to find someone not as serious as Snake or the Colonel.

Michael shook his head. He would have to call Mei Ling since she had tried to call him over the past few days. Still he would have to-

He heard a crunch sound.

Michael quickly turned and had the rifle's stock against his shoulder. Holding the gun gently but tightly he would be able to turn to gun at a moments notice.

He crouched to one knee and called Otacon.

"Hey Michael, so I guess-"

"Otacon someone is here." Michael said.

Otacon was silent, "Should I get the Colonel and Snake." It was not a question but a statement.

"Yea, but make sure you record everything with the nanomachines in my body. Visual and audio especially."

"Understood." Otacon ended the transmission.

Michael took a deep breath and continued to approach where he heard the noise. He quickly activated the laser sight making sure that any shot he fired would be fatal.

Switching from single to semi fire he finally came to where he thought he heard the noise.

His suspicions were correct

Three people were on the roof with there backs to him. Two of them were massive at least six to seven feet tall with the physique of two football players.

The one in the center had to be the leader.

Michael had the laser sight aimed at his head, "Turn around slowly and drop any weapons you have."

The figure just laughed a little, "A little rude don't you think. It is customary to just ask for a name." He said smugly.

This guy was now pissing him off, "Want a bullet in the back of your head than turn around."

The two at his side started to turn but the center figure raised his hand stopping them, "Such things are not wise in this case. Your actions like that of any solider, shot first and think later." The center figure talked down to him.

If it had not been for the years of military training Michael had this guy would be dead. The condescening way he spoke was what pissed him off.

The center figure turned around and started walking into the light. His silver hair shined in the city lights.

Michael kept his rifle at him, "Leonard Testarossa." He said coolly.

"I am amazed that FOXHOUND's intelligence knew about me." Leonard said.

The two men at his side showed to be Aratsols. Miniature AS units that could replace infantry soldiers if the mass production method could be used. Each armed with an advanced A.I system they could easily take down a squad of fully armed soldiers.

"Please, lower your rifle. I did not come here to fight. I came to just talk." Leonard said giving a slight smile.

"Tell your guards to back off and I will." Michael countered. He would not be put in a situation where he would be outgunned.

Leonard sighed, "You soldiers always distrusting." He snapped his fingers and the robots activated a jetpack and disappeared into the night.

Michael lowered his rifle and placed on the ground behind him. He took out his SOCOM and kicked it along with the rifle back.

"Along with the knife." Leonard pointed out and said like he was talking to a child.

Michael merely took the sheath out and threw it next to his guns.

"I am amazed that you would do such a thing. I pictured you as a shot first and ask questions later guy." Leonard teased.

"Stop wasting my time and get to the point. What do you want to talk about?" Michael said crossing his arms.

Leonard closed his eyes and smiled, "The withdrawal of FOXHOUND from this area and any area involved with my organization."

* * *

After a few unsuccessful attempts and hits Sousuke took, he quickly learned to dance with Kaname's help.

Her feet would be sore tomorrow but she would bear with it like anything else. Kaname was amazed at how fast he was able to adapt to a situation that she knew he was unfamiliar with.

'I wonder what else he could adapt to?' She blushed immediately. Where did that thought come from!

The music started to slow done a little and Sousuke noticed some people leaving, "Kaname would you like to sit down?"

She heard the music and blushed, "No just one last time." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

Sousuke gulped realizing how close he was to her. His heart was literally beating out of his chest so hard he thought that it would jump out.

"Hey, relax a little. This how it is suppose to be." She teased a little. Kaname however wanted this happen. A little peace with someone that protected her was what she needed.

"Are we suppose to be this close?" He asked unsure what do now.

Kaname nodded, "Yea, and you hold me closer by gently pulling me on my waist.

Sousuke gulped and started to sweat. His eyes told her how unsure he was at the moment.

"Its okay I give you permission." She smiled a little. Kaname was still annoyed that he would have to tell him these things; still it made her life a little fun.

Sousuke gently and slowly did what he was told. This action was new to him but in a way he felt warm inside. Sousuke felt something that he had not felt in his entire life.

Kaname was amazed at how gentle and strong Sousuke could be in different times. It amazed her that even though he was a mercenary he could still be a normal person.

Without even thinking Kaname rested her head against his chest.

Sousuke froze but kept going. Right now, he was enjoying this.

Both of them wished that this song could go on longer. There small movements to the song were nothing out of the oridnary and that didn't bother them. However, the longer they were like this the harder it would be for them to let go.

They saw a flash go off and turned.

Kyoko had taken a picture with everyone giving them thumbs up. Everyone was seen snickering and smiling and talking.

The two looked at each other and just laughed a little. It was silly right now but both would want a picture of this.

Especially Sousuke.

The song ended but the two would not let go of each other. The two stood entwined in each others arms and enjoying the warmth that each radiated to each other.

No words were spoken and that was enough.

* * *

Michael wanted to kick this smug bastard's face in right now! The way he said it was not a question but a statement. It was as if he was expecting him to comply.

"FOXHOUND has a chance to just walk away unscathed and without any further damage. Please, I am doing you a favor." Leonard said in a rather precise tone.

There eyes locked with each other but Michael could not read them. His eyes, posture and stance showed that he was cool and calm.

It meant that he was dead serious.

"I take it FOXHOUND has rattled your cage am I correct? The documents that we found in Israel?" Michael got to the point.

Leonard turned his direction toward the lights, "FOXHOUND is indeed a force to reckon with. Its personal are those that combine the qualities of an agent and a soldier. A very dangerous combination against any enemy, don't you agree?" He turned to Michael.

Michael kept his arms crossed and silent.

"Solid Snake. A legend around the world that beat Big Boss and destroyed Metal Gear. Such impressive personal is enough to frighten anyone." Leonard stated.

"With or without Snake, FOXHOUND is still lethal enough to handle anyone." Michael responded. This asshole was really annoying him.

"True and I agree with that. However, things have become difficult sense you joined with Mithril against us. Such an alliance is dangerous to the aims of our organization and should be dealt with accordingly." Leonard walked past him.

Michael answer, "So, what is your point?"

Leonard pointed his finger in the air, "On the contrary that is my point. I am giving FOXHOUND a chance to withdraw completely. If you do this than I assure you, your organization and personal will be safe. All you have to do is leave Tokyo and never come here again. Oh and turn over the documents that you found." Leonard smiled at him and gave him a piercing look.

"Obliviously, me being here is a problem to you. Does this have anything to do with Kaname Chidori and her relationship with Sousuke?" He asked, "I already know that you made contact with her in Hong Kong."

Leonard laughed a little, "You are indeed his brother. Ocelot has told me quite a bit about you. A child combat genius who served in GRU in the Afghanistan Invasion your kill record is impressive."

"My record means nothing to me. I'm a soldier nothing more and nothing else. Glory and honor is something I don't want." Michael stated.

"True but why do you fight?" Leonard asked.

"That isn't your business."

Leonard laughed, "So do you enjoy killing?"

Michael narrowed his eyes.

"We will leave it at that and nothing more." He said raising his hand stopping Michael from saying anything else.

Michael was not pissed. Not enraged. No, he was two steps away from being full on Berserker on Leonard. Everything about him was smug and arrogant. Like a politician and he hated them!

"I am still surprised that she could like someone like him." He said in a rather angry tone.

"Kill record means nothing to her. She knows a good person when she sees it." Michael defended.

"Are you sure? What would you saw if I told her?" He said with a smile. Leonard turned his back to him, "Such a person like him and what he has done deserves no right to happiness and you know it."

Michael gripped his fist.

"Soldiers like you are not needed anymore. Your era was over when the Cold War died done. Big Boss's dream was nothing more than a fantasy. A world where soldiers like you, Snake and Sousuke are needed is just a dream." Leonard said as if he knew everything.

"Why people like him, I will never understand. If they knew the truth about you and Sousuke I wonder what they would say? Have you ever wondered how they would look at you?" Leonard taunted.

Michael was silent.

"I am sure Kaname Chidori would never want to associate herself with a dog like him. A murder who just knows how to kill and nothing more. I'm sure she will see that-" He turned around and his face met with a roundhouse kick right square in the center.

Leonard was thrown right on his back. He touched his noise and saw that it was bleeding. His face would be sore for a few days from that kick. He turned to his side and got up. The Aratsols returned with weapons ready to shot Michael.

Michael was panting and enraged. No one called Sousuke a dog. **NO ONE!** They may have killed many men but they were still men of honor. Warriors were what they were called.

Leonard rubbed his face and got up, "Now, that wasn't-"

"Be glad I didn't break her neck." Michael said in a dangerous tone, "You have a lot of fucking nerve to come here and demand things from us!"

Leonard was silent. He was able to quickly regain his composure on the outside. However, inside he was enraged and wanted to kill Michael right now. How dare he humiliate him like that!

"Two things so pay close attention. One, FOXHOUND will not back down. We are the hunt scum like you and we will not stop until you are dead. We will not be pushed around by a snot nosed brat like you!"

Leonard's face sneered a little but he was able to not show it completely.

"Second, who the fuck are you to come and say how things will turn out?! Do you honestly think that Kaname will fall to the ground and kiss your knees?! You have a better chance of the Devil himself coming up here and asking me to tango with him! You really think that the world revolves around you don't you than you have another thing coming you arrogant son of a bitch!"

Michael was ready to rip Leonard's head off even if robots got in his way.

Leonard simply shrugged. He closed his eyes and gave Michael a dangerous look, "We tried to be nice. The next time we met, you will pay for what you did to me." He turned with the robots, "Oh and Ocelot is waiting for that rematch." They leapt over the ledge and disappeared.

Michael was panting. He walked over and picked up his rifle and holstered his rifle and knife. He pulled out his cigarettes lit one up. Michael need his right now if he was going to be calm.

Snake was the first to speak over the CODEC. Michael had forgotten he left the channel open, "You should have killed him."

"I could have but I wasn't sure what those robots would do if I killed him." Michael calmed down.

"Either way we now have a situation." The Colonel spoke, "We are on to something and it involves those nuclear secrets we found. I'll get our sources into finding out as much as we can."

"I'll try and hack into any database related to what the documents said and see what I can find." Otacon suggested.

"In the mean time, Michael watch your back. It looks like they are about ready to make there move." Snake cautioned.

"Roger."

"Oh and nice kick to the face." The transmission ended. Michael heard people starting to leave. The next few days were going to be long.

The only thing that bothered him was what Leonard said at the end.

The duel between Michael and Ocelot was approaching quickly.

Michael took his cigarette out and threw it into the darkness. The small flame at the front of it burned all the way through and was out.

* * *

Sousuke walked Kaname home and in this case hand and hand. The two did indeed have a good time.

A good enough time for Sousuke to not bother Michael ever five seconds demanding an update.

The two walking hand and hand. How it happened the two were not sure. The feeling that it gave seemed right to them and that was okay with them.

Kaname looked up at the sky and saw that it was a clear night. The moon was out a little and it cast is pale glow over the city.

Indeed it was a very beautiful night.

Kaname felt her hand tightened a little as she walked with Sousuke. She started wondering where there relationship would go next. Would they go that next step or just stay where they are and pretend that this would not happen.

Kaname dreaded everyday that Sousuke would leave like he did before. She was even more worried about his safety. This was the first time she thought about Ocelot. Her stomach tightened with the dread that he could use Sousuke to get to her. It bothered her even more that Leonard was involved.

The silver hair and cold gray eyes still bothered her. She kept thinking back to when he kissed her. Kaname was not sure how Sousuke would react to it. Finally the words, 'I like you' had a dark and terrible tone. It seemed that everything was going to come at once.

"Uh Kaname," Sousuke asked.

Kaname was brought back to the world, "Yes?"

"Umm, I was wondering if you wanted to do something next week." Sousuke said a little tense but a little more relaxed. He was surprised that, in Kurz's words, he had the balls to do what he was about to do.

"Sure, with everyone else?" Kaname asked.

"No, just you and uh me?" He said quietly unsure how he would react.

"Like a date?" She said a little puzzled and surprised by it.

"Yes, Kaname," He gulped and looked at her. Kaname smiled seeing how tense he was but was still able to do it, "Would you like to go on a date next week?"

Kaname felt her heart rise and fall at the same time. Things were going to fast right now and she wasn't sure about this.

"I can understand if you don't want to." He said rather hurt in his voice.

"Sousuke, its not that I don't want to. It's just that, a lot is going on right now." She said with total honesty. Why did Ocelot have to come now? For once why couldn't thing go her way for once.

Sousuke looked away rather rejected and hurt.

Kaname was hurt seeing him like this. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, "But that doesn't mean I said no." She smiled a little.

Sousuke looked at her and smiled a little.

"When everything settles down, than I will go out with you. But not right now a lot is happening and that deserves our attention." Kaname said.

Sousuke looked at her, "Roger." What she said was true. Maybe he was rushing things but right now he felt something. Something that he had never felt in his entire life and it was something that he loved. He was not angry or upset at her for speaking the truth.

He than did something that he never knew he could do.

He wrapped her arm around her waist and pulled her close.

Kaname was taken back by it but relaxed leaning against his shoulder, "Thank you making this night great. I think we really needed this."

Sousuke smiled, 'I swear that nothing will happen to you. This place is where you belong and feel happy. I will protect this place and you.' He thought.

"Affirmative." He said softly.

* * *

Ocelot leaned against the side of the building twirling the .45 revolver, "You made a mistake in underestimating them. I warned you."

Leonard looked at Kaname and Sousuke with the binoculars, "That boy just got lucky. I was surprised that-"

"You should not be surprised by him. Michael and Sousuke are damn good soldiers. They know how to not just kill but think very well in battle. Underestimating them will leave you dead." Ocelot warned holstering his gun.

"I did not hire you for you to just give me your opinions. Now is everything ready?" He put the binoculars down turning to Ocelot.

"You should, I know those boys better than anyone on this world except for Kailin and Big Boss." Ocelot said.

"Well, Big Boss is dead. A fool he was."

Ocelot had his revolver at the young man's head, "Big Boss and I may have been enemies but he was and still is a respectable warrior. Foolish or not, he deserves a respect."

Leonard gave a cold smile, "Still, is everything ready."

Ocelot holstered his gun, "All the data we needed is ready. The weak points and vital areas of both FOXHOUND and Mithril are already at your HQ. Mr. Gold is just waiting for the go ahead from our spies to commence the attacks. My troops have been ready since we got here. Our targets and objectives have already been approved by Mr. Gold. We just need the go ahead from the Committee." Ocelot finished.

Leonard smiled, "Good, next week we will make our move."

Ocelot chuckled a little, "Good, I get to fight my little brother again and I look forward to it."

Leonard smiled, "And I get what I want. So we all win."

Ocelot turned to Leonard, "A little bit of advice. There is an old saying, 'A wounded man shall say to his assailant if I live I will kill you. If I die you are forgiven.' You should take that to heed." Ocelot said but it fell on deaf ears.

Ocelot merely shook his head, "Gentleman please show the strength that I know you two have. Our Era is not over yet."

* * *

I have to say that this chapter is one of my finest works. I put alot of thought into this one so I do hope you enjoy and review. I will still urge people to review my stories regardless of anything. I do hope that you all caught some of the foreshadowing I put in there. To conclude, things will kick off next week with a bang. I assure you, that you will not be disappointed. Well, until next week. Enjoy and review this chapter. 


	7. Chapter 7

What I did in the last chapter was a great error on my part. I admit my mistake on it and I hope that people will continue to enjoy my story despite my own foolish and chlidish mistake. An authors work should be his own and I'm sorry for what I did. I don't own Full Metal Panic or Metal Gear. I do own this idea, and this is my own creation with the help of SniegZ. Thank you.

* * *

The next few days after the dance passed relatively fast. It had been a long time since Kaname had any kind of peace and quiet.

Even though Sousuke and Michael blew up the lockers for the third straight time this week, it was still quiet by her standards.

The events of the dance played strongly in her mind as she smiled whenever she thought of it. Kyoko had given her and Sousuke copies of the pictures that she took at the dance.

Looking at the picture with just her Sousuke standing next to each other and smiling she thought back to what Sousuke asked.

'A date,' She still couldn't believe that he had asked her. No doubt a little encouraged from his brother Michael, 'He asked me on a date and I refused.'

Kaname felt a ting of guilt every time she thought about it. It was a fact that she did care about Sousuke a great deal and wanted to be closer to him.

It was all because of Ocelot.

Ocelot still presented a great threat to her and her life. She never forgot the fear in Sousuke's eyes when he saw Ocelot again. Though he was old and did not do anything, that childhood memory played again in Sousuke's head.

Ocelot was indeed a dangerous man and it would be no surprise if Ocelot used Sousuke to his advantage.

Michael warned in great detail that Ocelot was not a man who knew pity or mercy. If he could kill you at that moment, he would do it without a warning, pity or any kind of remorse what so ever. If he wanted something he would use any means to get what he wanted. Blackmail, kidnapping, extortion or threats he had done it all.

Ocelot was the least of her problems.

Leonard Testarossa was her biggest concern.

The fellow whispered that she meant in Hong Kong presented more of threat to her than Ocelot.

Where as Ocelot would kidnap her for her secrets, Leonard would take her because he liked her.

She shivered at the thought of him watching her in her room at night while she slept. It was a fear that she had recently ever since Michael told them he saw Leonard at the dance.

Needless to say, Sousuke wanted to know why he wasn't dead or captured.

His response was, "Okay, we kill him. Yeah us. But, his robots go and attack people and I don't have to weapons to stop them."

Michael response was less than polite but a good point.

She still could not believe that Leonard expected FOXHOUND to pull out because he asked Michael to do so. It was as if the world revolved around him and anything he wanted he could take without a fight.

A childish thought that could very well be true.

His organization had access to Lambda Drivers and if he could get mercenaries like Ocelot to work for them than what she thought could be true.

Anything he wanted he could get.

Maybe even her.

'I know Sousuke and Michael will fight to protect me, but who will protect them?' Kaname thought sadly.

She put the picture back into her bag and headed for the door. She just finished doing some work for the school council and was going to meet Kyoko for a little snack.

Kaname had made plans since Michael and Sousuke were going to hang out and do whatever it was they would.

Sliding the door she thought that they would trade guns and grenades if they were trading cards.

Giggling at the laugh she almost forgot that they would be at Sousuke's place. Maybe she would invite Sousuke over for a little dinner and they could talk.

Maybe it would be time to address her fears about this matter.

"Hey Kaname what's wrong?" Kyoko pointed out when they meet.

"Nothing just sorting out a few things." She said with a small smile.

"What, like how your going to tell Sousuke you like him?" Kyoko teased.

Kaname blushed, "What now why would you say that?"

"Because you've been looking at the pictures I gave you deeply since than." She pointed out.

Kaname looked stunned and embarrassed with being caught, "Well, that is neither here nor there. Let's go eat."

Kyoko threw her hands up in defeat, "Whatever you say Kaname."

* * *

Michael was leaning against the school fence waiting for Sousuke. Sousuke needed to take care of a few things before they could go over to his place.

Apparently he wanted to talk to Michael about this VR training that they had at FOXHOUND.

The VR training, or Virtual Reality training, system was a new way to train soldiers without the hazard events that could happen in real training.

It was an effective system in which you could run any simulation you want in any situation but it could never replace the real deal.

Real combat with real bullets was the only real way to go.

However, politicians had been advocating it since the issue of training safety came into the new things to discuss.

Michael shook his head silently thanking whatever deity that was up there had Colonel Campbell as a commander.

A real commander with experience in the field. He knew what to expect and cared more for the survival of his men than the completion of the mission.

Snake had said once that, "I would rather have an old man whose had experience than a young man with none."

Michael had admitted that Mithril was good. They did a lot of good things in the world and he respected them for it.

It was Captain Tessa Testarossa the head of the Pacific Fleet in Mithril that he had problems.

Michael would not deny the fact that she was a genius. He would openly admit that. Her choice has a commander was something that he would always be against. She was young and knew very little of the battlefield. She had seen men die at close range in a sub.

It was different when you're in plain with men screaming around you. Bodies flying and limbs and blood rain the sky.

Tessa had no idea who the true enemies were in the world.

If Tessa had minded her own business Leonard Testarossa would have been dead long ago.

He snapped out of thoughts when his CODEC went off.

Without even checking he answered it, "This Sword-One, what is it?"

"Sword-one, is that you codename?" He recognized the cute voice and sighed.

"Hey Mei-Ling." He was hoping to avoid this.

"You haven't called me or anything." She said a little annoyed by him.

"Well, I've been busy and-"

"Busy with what? School work?" She teased.

Michael laughed nervously.

"I was wondering if some cute girl had taken your attention away from me." She said in a pout way.

Michael laughed, "No I'm not that lucky Mei-Ling."

Mei-Ling laughed at his joke, "So, that girl Sousuke has quite the temper. Don't you agree?"

"Ask my head." He said stating the obvious.

Mei-Ling giggled, "True but that is your own fault."

Michael just shook his head.

"So what are your plans after this mission?" Mei-Ling asked out of the blue.

Michael froze, "Go back to FOXHOUND. What else?"

"No I meant after you leave FOXHOUND. What are you going to do?"

Michael had given very little thought to it. Colonel Campbell was the one who talked with him the most about it. He kept encouraging the young man to consider a career outside of the military. Snake agreed with the Colonel and plainly said, "You've seen more than enough. Its time to let the old men die before you join them."

Mei-Ling continued, "What about college? I know a few people that could give you a great recommendation to M.I.T or somewhere else?"

Michael didn't answer, "I don't know. I've already talked about this with the others about it."

Mei-Ling was silent.

"And you and I have talked about it be-"

"I know. I still don't believe that you will die on the battlefield Michael." She said sadly.

"It's my fate." He stated.

"Since when did you ever believe in fate let alone anything that relates to God?" She questioned.

"Mei-Ling, I'm different from Sousuke. I was born into combat not like he was. I was born that way and I will die that way." Michael defended.

"You have a right to happiness. He has it, and I know that-"

Michael stopped her, "I can't. I don't have a right. I've killed many people and my sins are still too great. I have too many ghosts that haunt me."

Mei-Ling was silent.

"I've accepted my fate Mei-Ling. Why can't everyone else?"

"Because we believe that everyone can have happiness! Michael if you just-"

"Mei-Ling, we've talked about this before. Please, don't make it harder on yourself." He said trying to show that it did not affect him.

Mei-Ling didn't say anything for a few minutes, "Can we still have out weekly café sessions?"

Michael laughed a little, "Of course. Why did you think I would cancel that?"

Mei-Ling giggled, "I guess not. Michael I just want you to hear this and think."

Michael was quiet wanting to hear it.

Mei-Ling cleared her throat and started, "Man can make heaven and man can make hell, we both know that very well. Only man decides his fate. If you think of dieing in hell before reaching heaven then that's what you'll get, but if you're determined to reach for heaven then you will."

Michael was confused, "What does that mean?"

Mei-Ling nodded, "It means never giving up on your dreams Michael."

Michael was silent than answered, "I don't have dreams," He paused, "Only nightmares. Mei-Ling gasped and Michael ended the transmission.

He stood silent thinking about everything he had seen and done. He had no heaven for him just hell waiting when he died.

He turned and saw Sousuke "Yo, got your stuff taken care of my friend."

"Affirmative. All things have been squared away with the President. He wanted to talk to me about a few things." He gave Michael a hard look, "You know what I'm talking about."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement, "Yea, I do because he told me."

Sousuke was silent as they walked on the crowded sidewalks. They had a lot to talk about.

* * *

"So how is it going with Sousuke?" Kyoko asked as they left the small burger joint they went to.

"For the hundredth time okay." She was getting frustrated with that question and just wanted her to stop talking about it.

Kyoko and the others wanted to know if she and Sousuke were an item. They were all surprised when she told them no.

Kyoko continued, "Kaname you do care about Sousuke right?"

Kaname could only nod, "I do but I have a few things to work out. I just don't think I am ready for it. Let alone with that military nut."

Kyoko just shook her head, "Don't be afraid about. Sousuke isn't the kind of person that would hurt you. In fact, I would be more worried if other guys started talking to you."

"Yea, well putting a gun at them would be enough really." She said laughing at the thought.

"What if Tessa made a move?"

"TESSA!" That name boiled her blood. It was no surprise that Kaname did not like her. A pampered girl that really didn't know how to give up. Kaname was at least happy that Michael did not like her at all. She was appalled to hear that she interfered with the assassination of Leonard. Her problems could have been dealt with if he was gone. But would she have been alive if he was dead?

She touched her lips thinking of him kissing her and the memory still burned. She still had not told Sousuke about it.

"Kaname are you okay? Your thinking about something?" Kyoko asked.

Kaname snapped out of it, "Don't worry about anything Kyoko. It's not Sousuke its really more me. I've never really been in a real relationship and I'm not really sure if I can handle one with Sousuke."

"I know what you mean. He probably be more protective than he already." Kyoko said.

Kaname laughed nervously thinking about the different things that would happen.

They reached Kaname's apartment and Kaname was saying her goodbyes.

"Kaname one thing you should think about tonight." Kyoko said.

Kaname looked at her.

"It is only after that we lose something that we really appreciate it. Sousuke is really one of a kind but you can't expect to just wait on it. He could very well leave the next day." Kyoko said. Her tone and eyes told Kaname that she wanted her to hear and think about it.

Kaname looked at her sadly, "I know, I just want to be sure that nothing else will happen." The elevator door opened and Kaname entered it.

As the elevator rose she touched her chest and listened to her own heart beat. The care that she had for Sousuke was strong and his devotion to her was just as strong.

Kaname knew that no matter she did or happen, Sousuke would always come through for him.

She exited the elevator on her floor and looked over at where Sousuke's apartment was. She looked down and saw Michael and Sousuke entering the elevator. Kaname sighed wondering the kind of trouble they were going to cause.

Kaname was happy that Michael was as a supportive brother as he was a friend. Still, she wondered what kind of soldier he was. She remembered his fight with Tsubaki and the seemingly merciless and overwhelming way he beat him.

Kaname thought about a few things that they talked about before.

It was no guessing that Michael knew what was going on. After the dance he encouraged it between the two. Teasing and just being himself. His teasing however got him hit quite a few times with her fan.

She unlocked her door and slipped her shoes off. Kaname put her bag down and set her keys on the key rack.

Kaname looked up and heard the TV running, 'That's strange I didn't leave it on. I was in a rush this morning so maybe I did."

She opened the door and gasped.

Someone was in her.

Someone she did not want to see ever again.

The young man rose as he turned off the TV and got up from the couch. He moved his silver hair from his face and gave Kaname a sweet smile, "Ms. Kaname Chidori, a pleasure to see you again."

Kaname leaned back against the wall, "What are you doing here?" Absolutely terrified that this man was in her room. Was he in here before?!

"Don't worry, I just came to talk and that is it." Leonard said walking up to her.

She moved away from the wall trying to keep distance from him, "Whatever it is, I don't want to hear so get out!" she yelled.

"How rude. It would be in your best interest to listen since your guard dog is busy." He responded slyly.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Ocelot did want to see both of them." Leonard looked at her with a cold yet calming look.

Kaname reached for the phone.

She felt a hand on hers.

Kaname looked and saw Leonard very close to her face. She jumped back stunned by how fast he moved.

"That will not be necessary. I assure you that nothing will happen to them. However, how long that will be is up to you." Leonard response was meant to get her attention and stop this nonsense.

Kaname's fear started to rise more and more with each word he spoke, "What do you mean?"

Leonard walked over to her table and pulled out two chairs across from each other, "Please take a seat. What I say you should listen to."

* * *

Sousuke was not mad at Michael. He was more upset that he kept this from him.

"I had my reasons to keep this from you." Michael defended.

"I can understand if it relates to me. If the school wants me gone than I am okay with that. However, to bring Chidori into this is a different thing." Sousuke stated.

"I understand that believe me I do. But telling you would have only eased my conscious and not yours. I was going to tell you after we dealt with Ocelot and Leonard. This kind of thing can wait." Michael said ending the discussion.

Michael was the only thing that Sousuke had as family. The two were inseparable in battle and knew how to watch each others back. What is different know is that just as Sousuke changed being with Kaname, Michael changed when he was with FOXHOUND.

The personal there were said to have the qualities of a spy and a soldier. They knew how to get the job done and they would get it done. The difference though is that they know how to keep secrets and to tell who and what they were to know.

Michael exemplified that comparison.

"I understand that you don't want Kaname to be forced out but I think that you don't want to be the one to spoil her life here." Michael smiled slightly. He hit the arrow right in the center.

Sousuke was silent for awhile trying to figure out what to say, "I came into her life and turned it around. She became aware of things that she should not have to be aware. A girl her age should not have to have the trials that she went through or face the people that she has."

Michael listened to him. He understood where he was coming from and where this guilt he had in his voice, "So you feel responsible for everything that has happened to her right?"

Sousuke nodded a little.

"It wasn't your fault that she was born a whispered. It wasn't your fault that in her memory there are secrets that could change the political and military shape of this world. It is what we call run of the mill." Michael stated.

Sousuke looked at his friend and listened.

"Whatever happens with this happens. However, you realize that she depends on you for strength and protection. Such a thing is hard to find in this day and age but remember this old friend."

They reached the elevator and called it.

"Whatever happens, you stand tall and face it not with fear but with courage. If you don't who will." Michael turned the elevator door opened, "If you care about her as much as I know you do, than you have no choice."

Sousuke looked at Michael, "Affirmative."

"So you going to ask her out again?" He asked smiling.

He nodded, "When she is ready."

Michael laughed, "When this is over, I would not be surprised if she dragged you straight to the bed my friend."

Sousuke froze blushing hard.

They reached for the door and stopped.

Michael turned to Sousuke, "You know it too."

"Affirmative." He dropped his bag and pulled out his Glock. Michael unbuttoned his jacket and pulled out his SOCOM gun.

They opened the door fast and peered in with guns pointed at the hallway.

Sousuke nodded and Michael took the lead. Slowly and quietly he walked through the hall with Sousuke watching his back.

Someone was here.

The person left no traces of it on the door. It was more of a sixth sense feeling about it.

They reached the door and froze. An old and intense fear started to creep through the two young men.

After there departure years ago they tried there best to remove that fear.

But here, right now it was returning.

The memories of that white haired man and his twirling revolver.

Sousuke looked at Michael and nodded.

Sousuke leaned against the wall opposite to Michael as he moved to the front of the door.

Sousuke started a silent countdown with his fingers.

On the third one the door kicked opened and the two men rushed in.

A familiar face wearing a brown cloak turned to them.

Sousuke and Michael kept there guns pointed at him, "Long time no see my old friends."

"OCELOT!" Sousuke yelled, "On the floor now!"

Ocelot shook his head, "And I thought you were polite know."

Out of nowhere two soldiers appeared behind Sousuke and Michael with the use of stealth camo.

"Please gentleman put your guns away. I only came to talk." Ocelot responded.

Michael and Sousuke raised there arms with there guns hanging on one finger.

The guards reached for the guns.

Sousuke and Michael nodded to each other.

Michael gave a back head butt on the guard.

Sousuke gave a fierce elbow in the face to his guard.

Michael's guard reeled back in pain. Before he could even register what took place someone grabbed his shoulders and kneed him in the gut as hard as that person than threw him against the wall and was out.

Sousuke's guard grabbed his face touching where he was hit. Sousuke turned to him and punched him across the face. He then kicked him in the ribs and a jab across his face. The guard slumped against the wall.

They grabbed their guns all aimed at Ocelot.

Ocelot just clapped, "Impressive. You two have improved a great deal but I only came to talk."

Four camo soldiers appeared behind them and grabbed there arms pinning them against there back The guards took their guns and dragged the two toward the table and slammed them on it.

Sousuke and Michael growled in absolute humiliation about this.

Ocelot walked over twirling his revolver, "Now than, I take it you know why I am here."

Sousuke struggled to get up but the two guards holding him slammed him down harder, "To get Kaname right?"

"Very true Sousuke very true." He holstered his gun and took a seat directly in front of them, "I came here to see you two as well. I heard that you have been quite successful in the mercenary fields. Than you two join very promising organizations. Sousuke you went to Mithril and Michael was at the SAS than at FOXHOUND."

Michael grunted as his arms started to hurt from the pressure the guards were applying, "What's your point?"

"Let's just say that meeting you two again is a bonus for me. I mean Michael its been a while since we last saw each other and we left on such bad terms don't you agree. That person was interesting." He laughed mocking him.

Michael gritted his teeth and tried to rise but the guards kept pushing down on him.

"With what we have planned I wonder if you are really as good as you say you are. However, Sousuke you disappoint me." Ocelot looked directly at him.

"What do you mean?"

"A child could break through your security set-up." Ocelot just smiled.

Sousuke thought for a moment than started shaking his body and became violent. He grunted trying to get free. The two guards started having a harder time holding him down.

"Who is in there?!" Michael started fighting more to get the guards off of him.

"Leonard Testarossa."

* * *

Kaname sat down and looked at Leonard long and hard, "What do you want?"

Leonard leaned back into his chair and just smiled, "It's simple really. Just pack your bags and come with me. If you do that, everything around you will be okay. You just have to forget about everything here."

Kaname was stunned to say the least. Did she just hear him right, "You want me to leave here and go with you!?"

"Yes and if you do I promise that your accommodations are perfect. A wonderful room is set-up for you along with facilities that can help achieve your full potential as a whispered and you will never have to worry about threats like before again." Leonard gave her a small smile. The look in his eyes were enough to tell her that he was serious.

"So you want me to just get up and leave with. Is that right?" Kaname asked.

Leonard just nodded, "That is it."

"No."

Leonard was surprised but his face was unchanged.

Kaname rose from her seat and looked at him with furious intent, "I don't know where you get off on this! How dare you come in her and say something like that. What makes you think that I would just go with you anywhere? Do you honestly think that I will go with you of my own free will!?"

"Yes I do." Leonard said calmly.

Kaname didn't know if she should hit him or kill him, "Listen you what do you-"

"They started to change haven't they? Your friends?" He looked at her casually giving a smug look.

Kaname gasped.

"Ever since that time in North Korea they have started to notice things. They know that you are special and they are scared of it."

"Stop it." She quietly wanting him to stop.

"It is not just that." He rose from his seat, "They have noticed that what makes you special is starting to come out. The work that you do makes it clear that you are better than them and that is enough to started being jealous and angry at you."

"Stop it." She said a little more loudly.

Leonard walked behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders. He whispered in her ear, "It is only a matter of time that they start to hate you. Resent you that which they do not understand. It is fear that drives there hate and no one can understand it. Soon it will be-"

"I SAID STOP IT!" She turned to him tears in her eyes and pushed him back as hard as she could.

"Your time here is over. Your place is with us and I offer you-"

"I said get out right now!" She said ready to take his head off.

Leonard just sighed heading for the door, "Kaname Chidori, I came here trying to avoid what will happen. I was hoping to solve this peacefully and without violence but it appears you give us no choice." Leonard turned to her.

"Why are you doing this?" She pleaded wanting an answer.

He gave her a sweet smile that would make an angel jealous, "Because I love you." With that he left.

Kaname stood there silent for a second. Her body started to tremble with him just being that close to her. The words 'I love you' made her sick.

She covered her mouth and rushed to the bathroom retching in the toilet. When it was done she curled into a ball and leaned against the wall, "Sousuke please help me." She kept saying over and over again.

* * *

"LEONARD IS IN HER ROOM!" Sousuke yelled trying to force himself up. The guards slammed him harder causing him to bleed.

"Yes, just to talk and nothing more but I have something to tell you two." Ocelot smirked, "Your organizations have become a thorn in our sides."

"Sides?! Since when did you take sides?" Michael laughed. The guards lifted him up and slammed his head on the table silencing him.

"Needless to say your organizations are getting close to our secrets and we can't have that. As of today, the following orders were given. Crush the enemy and behead the hounds and take Angel." Ocelot said.

"Angel!? Kaname?!" Sousuke yelled.

"Crush Mithril and FOXHOUND you don't have-"

Ocelot cut him off, "Ahh but we do. You underestimate us and that will lead to your deaths. Can you two really stop what is about to happen tomorrow? Can you really hope to just survive?"

The two were silent.

"However, I am a man that wants a good show. So I want to play a game." He smiled looking at them and rested his elbows on the table.

"A game!? This isn't some movie or bad anime Ocelot." Michael grunted out.

"True but I like to have a little fun every now and then don't you agree Michael?" Ocelot continued, "Tomorrow morning I will call you with tasks. These tasks relate to things that are important to you. If you fail people will die and it will be on your head. If you try to leave the city or get Kaname out of the city, I will destroy every place that has a great deal of people. Preferable with women and children." Ocelot rose to leave. He motioned to the guards and they let go.

Sousuke and Michael panted moving there arms trying to make sure they were one-hundred percent.

There was a knock on the door. The guards raised there guns at them making sure they did not move or anything.

Leonard entered in a graceful manner, "Ah, Mr. Ocelot are we done here?"

"Ah yes we are Mr. Silver." Ocelot rose from his chair. He went put the guns that the guards took on the table.

"Ah Mr. Sousuke Sagara is it? I'm Leonard Testarossa." He said politely with a small smile.

Sousuke looked at him, "What did you do to Chidori?"

"Nothing you shouldn't be worried about it. She did take my offer rather nasty don't you think. I wonder if you have anything to do with that behavior of hers." Leonard taunted.

Sousuke clenched his fist.

"A violent person usually leaves violent tendencies in normal people." Leonard mocked.

Sousuke would have ripped his head off if the guards were not point semi-automatics at him.

Michael laughed looking at Leonard, "How is your nose? What did you do bleach your nose or something." Remembering his kick in the face.

Sousuke took a shot, "I guess that kick did a number on him. He looks like a mime"

The guards started to break in laughs. Even Ocelot had to look away to hid his laugh.

Leonard just sneered at them.

Michael continued, "I guess he is a pro in make-up Sousuke."

"He can give Captain Tessa a run for his money." Sousuke joked.

"So he is a girl." Michael looked at Leonard just breaking up from laughter, "It makes sense. He is so thin and scrawny it's no surprise he would look like a girl. I wonder if he shops in the girls section."

The guards started laughing out loud. Ocelot even could not keep his laughter showing it to everyone. Sousuke was having a hard time from keeping himself from rolling on the floor.

Leonard started getting red in the face and got in front of Michael.

"Hey Leonard? Your make-up is running." Michael laughed more.

Leonard pulled a gun out and pointed it right underneath his chin, "Be careful with what you say," Everyone stopped laughing, "Do not underestimate people by looks. I have more power than you could ever imagine and I could kill you anytime I wanted to."

"And I can kill you just as easily as breaking a twig and without help little man. Do not underestimate what men of our caliber can do." Michael said not backing down.

Ocelot stopped them, "That is enough; we did what we wanted to do now lets leave."

Leonard holstered his gun and left not saying a word to either of them

The door closed and the two were silent for a moment.

Sousuke gasped, "Kaname!"

Michael nodded, "Get over there!"

Sousuke rushed out with all his speed leaving a dust cloud in his wake.

Michael contacted Snake, "Snake, we a have a code-2."

* * *

Sousuke rushed to over to Kaname's place in record time.

He immediately took at the spare key that Kaname gave him and unlocked the door.

Without even thinking he yelled, "KANAME!"

He was panting and his heart was racing. Ocelot said they wanted to talk but still he didn't trust him.

Leonard could have done anything to her and he would have been helpless. His rage drove if he-

He heard crying.

Sousuke rushed to the living room and found nothing. He turned and heard something in the bathroom. Walking quietly into Kaname's room he saw the bathroom light on.

The door was closed slightly.

Sousuke gently opened it and saw Kaname leaned against the wall clutching her legs crying softly.

"Kaname?" He asked but got no response.

He gently touched her shoulders and she jerked away.

"Kaname it's me." Sousuke said quietly.

Kaname looked up and her face was a mess with tears. Her brown eyes were red from all the tears she had to have been crying.

"I'm sorry for what happened I-"

Before he could finished Kaname rushed at him with her arms around him crying, "Please tell me everything will be normal tomorrow?!"

Sousuke did not understand, "Kaname I-"

She clutched his shirt with her face into his chest, "Just tell me everything will be normal when you stop this?"

Sousuke gasped when he heard this. He was facing a powerful enemy with an unknown amount of back-up. Worst-off, Mithril and FOXHOUND could be attacked and there support would be cut.

He would be separate from the Arbalest and in real trouble if the enemy had AS units.

Things looked impossible for him even with Michael being here.

Sousuke looked down at the young girl crying into his chest, "Everything will be okay." He said not sure if he could keep that promise.

Sousuke wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

The battlefields were calling again and this time victory was just impossible.

* * *

I do hope that I can count of peoples support from now on. What I did was take the storyline of COMO and just changed it a little. The events from this point are still going to follow the FMP timeline but not the story. I do hope that I can count on tidoos continued support. 


	8. Chapter 8

First off I would like to apologize for being late with this release. I had a massive test for one of my engineering classes and I had to focus of that. I had drama with a friend and was formally inducted into a honors fraternity at my college. Anyway, here it is with it comes action that I hope all will enjoy. I want to thank SniegZ for helping me with this and I don't own Metal Gear or Full Metal Panic. I do own Michael. Enjoy!! and thanks for your patiences.!!

* * *

Night and dawn were the same for the three in the apartment.

Michael was on the balcony smoking a cigarette taking point. The PSG-1 along with a XM109 Barrette rifle leaned next to it against the wall.

The smoke drifted in the wind as dawn was coming.

Sousuke was in Kaname's room staying with her. The episode with Leonard had left her shaken and scared deeply. She said that she would not sleep unless Sousuke was in the room with her.

She was able to finally sleep a little with Sousuke watching her in the corner. Across his lap was a G-36C assault rifle that Michael had leant him.

He would not take chances this time around.

Michael had arrived immediately informing Snake about the events that happened.

There orders from both organizations were to protect and repel the enemy at all costs.

The two thought that it would be best to stay in her apartment as to try and keep her calm. She whole heartily agreed still nervous about the events that happened yesterday and what would occur today.

Sousuke watched her as she peacefully dreamed whatever it was that she dreamed. It had taken her awhile to just fall asleep. The two never really said anything after Sousuke found her. The only thing she really said was that she wanted Sousuke near her at all times. Sousuke agreed with this trying to keep things calm and manageable.

Sousuke had already contacted Mithril HQ and had elected to send the Arbalest as back-up for them.

Michael had been in long conversation with Snake in the early hours trying to find the best way to get them out once this was done. It was determined that a team of FOXHOUND soldiers would meet with them and take them to a secure location. Michael had assured Sousuke that FOXHOUND personal were good at what they did. They could be trusted and dependable when things hit the fan.

Sousuke leaned forward as Kaname shifted her body. Her back faced him as she gently breathed in her sleep.

Sousuke had doubts about what would happen today. Ocelot's words still rang in him.

'Can you truly expect to stop what will happen?' The words echoed through his head alnight.

Could he, was his real dilemma.

Sousuke was scared and worried about what Kaname asked of him.

'Just tell me everything will be normal when you stop this?!'

It was a desperate plea to try and give the scared girl some kind of hope. Something to get her through the day alive.

Sousuke was good at what he did but he was no miracle man. Miracles were what the religious wanted. Reality is what the soldier accepted.

There were no miracles in battle.

There was no God to pray for protection.

The only thing that a soldier had on the battlefield was his or her own skills and own strength and even than that was not enough.

The enemy would be well prepared with soldiers and even Aratsol units in the city. With Ocelot leading that army it would be safe to assure that this battle will end in tragedy.

People were going to die and it would be on her head.

It was what Leonard wanted her to understand. If she went peacefully than nothing would happen, refuse and there would be tragic consequences.

Sousuke cared about Kaname and wanted her to be happy, 'I promised to protect you and this place and I will do that, even if it cost me my life.' It was the same conclusion that Sousuke had come up with every time he thought about it.

He shifted his focus and thoughts to Kaname who was starting to wake-up.

She rose from her bed looking at Sousuke who pretended to be asleep.

Kaname rubbed her eyes and moved the strains from her face, "Sousuke?" She asked.

Sousuke pretended to wake-up, "Yea, are you okay?" He asked softly.

Kaname turned her light on. It was about five in the morning and she only got a few hours of sleep, "Somewhat." She pulled her legs to her knees, "Did you stay up all night watching me?"

Sousuke paled wondering how to answer it without him getting it, "Uhhh." Either answer would end up with him getting hurt.

"Please Sousuke the truth." She asked gently but forcefully.

"Yes." He said a bit guilty and his stood body ready to move if that fan came down.

"You're a pervert sometimes," She said, "Thank you."

Sousuke was stunned. He had been called a pervert but now she said thank you.

"I knew that you would not sleep unless I was safe." She rose from her bed and headed toward the shower. Kaname trusted Sousuke and that was enough.

The water started running and Sousuke left the room slugging the G36c over his shoulder. He closed the door gently listening to the water run.

Sousuke looked out at the balcony and saw Michael still out there. He had been watching the balcony all night. Sousuke had a feeling that Michael knew everything that was going to happen today.

He opened the screen door, "She is awake."

Michael threw his cigarette over the rail. No one was out so he was safe, "No word from Ocelot. Snake and the Colonel want us to not take any chances." He turned to him, "In short we play by their rules."

Sousuke nodded and looked over at the weapons, "The Arbalest will be here at 1000 hours exactly. Location will be determined when it gets here."

Michael nodded, "How many times have we been in this situation?"

Sousuke was confused, "What situation?"

"Wondering if we would be alive to see the next day. Alive to just enjoy our next meal." He said leaning against the rail.

"I forgot about that feeling. Since I've been here those feelings tend to leave easily." Sousuke admitted.

"Yea, I understand Sousuke. In times of peace it can do that." Michael sighed, "Can you hear it?"

Sousuke nodded, "Yea, the battlefield is calling. The flames of destruction will come with a storm of bullets and steel."

"It was just like in Outer Heaven, old friend." He said walking inside picking up the two rifles.

Outer Heaven. The two words that Sousuke had totally blocked from his head. The place where he and Michael first meet Big Boss and the two brothers parted ways.

It was there that they met him and were forced out.

When the two were working as mercenaries for hire they heard word that someone was gathering the best mercenaries in one place. Hearing this they jumped on it and headed for Outer Heaven. It was the place that offered them a purpose in the world. A chance to truly show that they were the greatest warriors in the world. A place that would have them be remembered.

When Sousuke and Michael entered Outer Heaven they fought tooth and nail to prove their worth to much older and bigger mercenaries. They were young and looked down upon. The older ones pushed them around and tried to force them out. They fought back like wolves cornered for months on end proving there worth and skill. Test after test were thrown against them. Drills, shooting, fighting they all proved themselves worthy. After it was down they were accepted and allowed to be formally inducted into Outer Heaven.

Just before they could be truly accepted into Outer Heaven Big Boss stopped them. He looked at them and simply said this, "This world is ours and you do not belong." He turned and the two were thrown out.

After that they parted ways. Some time later Outer Heaven fell by Solid Snake.

The two brothers joined there own organizations and continued doing what they did best.

Fight.

Outer Heaven was a world they once belonged in. A world in which the strong and cunning survive. Countless battles and fights were what they witnessed and it hardened them into soldiers more experienced than anyone twice there age.

But still, they wondered why Big Boss sent them away? Why did that other mercenary send them away as well? They lived with him during there stay there and taught them a few things. He was a great fighter and a great man.

It was almost like being with a father.

When they were thrown out that man left and they never saw him again.

Sousuke just could not remember his name. What was it?

"SOUSUKE GET IN HERE AND EAT SOMETHING!!" Kaname yelled from the kitchen.

Sousuke snapped back from his thoughts and slugged the G36c over his shoulder.

Kaname just finished breakfast and had the food at the table.

Sousuke was about to sit down until he saw a familiar fan across his face, "The gun is not allowed at the table Sousuke."

"Kaname what if we have an attack? An effective offensive would be-"

Kaname raised her fan to strike him.

Sousuke closed his eyes ready for it.

He waited and nothing happened. He felt a little tap on his face.

Kaname smiled at him, "Okay just set it next to your chair. Just this once okay. If you don't do it again than-"

"She will become irrational." Michael said eating his food.

He was smacked right out his seat and slid across the floor. The back of his head slammed right into the wall.

Michael got up and stood standing for a second. He braced himself against the wall his hand while the other tried to steady his head.

"Michael you okay?"

"Yea, just when the room stops spinning." Michael answered.

Kaname pointed the fan at him, "You are a guest here. Follow the rules or else." She finished a threatening tone.

He took his seat again, "If you hit like that Leonard would have been dead long ago. I doubt girly-man could really take a hit like that."

Sousuke laughed at his girly comment remembering yesterday.

Kaname just rolled her eyes at him, "You boys." She took her seat and started eating.

They stood in silence not really bothering with conversation.

After they were done eating Kaname volunteered to clean the dishes.

Sousuke took the balcony for his watch.

Michael sat in the chair reading the newspaper.

His CODEC went off.

"This is Sword-One. Over."

"Michael!" It was the Colonel.

"Colonel what is it?! Is FOXHOUND being attacked?" Michael asked frantic to hear the answer. Could the attack have already begun?!

"Worse. But right now you need to turn the TV on and check any local news channels. Sousuke will want to see this!" The Campbell explained quickly.

Michael got up from his chair and turned the TV on. He found a local news channel with a late breaking story. It started.

A security building in Sydney Australia had been attacked.

"SOUSUKE GET IN HERE!! KANAME YOU TOO!!" Michael yelled.

The two ran in frantic to find out what the yelling was about.

Michael took a deep breath, "They started." And he turned the volume on.

"A security building in Sydney has been attacked by an unknown organization. The Argyles Security Company building which you see here," A large picture of a burning building was shown, "was attacked with mysterious explosions. Authorities cannot determine the method used nor the causalities in this attacked. We can assume that-"

"That is Mithril HQ!" Sousuke concluded.

Kaname looked scared, "What do we do?"

"We can't go to Meridia Island at all. They will attack that next." Sousuke ran to the closet where he had his portable terminal.

Kaname walked with him trying to figure what they were to do when this was done. Correction if they could survive.

Michael turned his attention back to the Colonel, "So they started."

"Yea, right now we are estimating that Mithril is now under full attack. Amaglam has declared war and they fight dirty."

"What about us? Our security?"

"I'll switch over to Snake. Right now we are assessing that and he can explain it better. Michael, it's bad." The Colonel switched the channels to Snake.

"A rude way to start the day, and I have not had my coffee." Snake joked.

"Yea." Michael was in really no mood for any jokes.

Snake sighed and started, "Right now it is not good. A lot of our operatives have been attacked and killed all over the world. We lost at least sixty agents in China along with more at the HQ there. South America along with Africa's training camps have been completely destroyed. We can't tell the causalities because they are blocking our communications. More have been attacked in Britain, Europe and the Middle East. In ever country our people are killed and our posts destroyed." Snake finished.

Michael sighed, "What about us?"

"Survive and protect Angel. That is the only order that stands." Snake answered strongly.

"What about HQ? What about the security measures. If they can attack Mithril HQ they must have some tricks up there sleeves?"

"We are on high alert and can-"An explosion than rocket fire was heard. An explosion was heard below Snake.

"SNAKE! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

"Shit! Alpha squad push them back along with Delta. Squads Tao and Omega get the computer terminals and shut them down or destroy them. Get a squad to the Colonel and get him out right now!! Mei Ling get in the communications room and stay there." Snake ordered.

"Snake what is-"

"We are being attacked. It is only a matter of time until Meridia Island is attacked. Try and-"

The transmission ended.

"SNAKE!" He tried Mei Ling next, "Mei-Ling!"

"Ja...mmed….can……..burst…..call………sur-"The transmission ended.

They were jamming the CODEC!

Michael turned and found Sousuke with a bad look in his eyes. Ocelot was right. They had underestimated there power and it was costing them greatly.

Michael already understood the situation just by looking at him.

"Mithril fleets in the Atlantic, Mediterranean and Indian oceans have been attacked. No word from Meridia. I was able to get a transmission out and the Arbalest is still coming."

"That is the only good news we have." Michael sighed and dropped the bomb, "FOXHOUND personal have been attacked all over the world. HQ is under attack as well. For all intensive purposes we are on our own." Michael sighed and headed to grab his weapons bag.

Sousuke had not been in this situation before in a long time. In past battles they fought will little support and against overwhelming numbers. However, this was different. Both were trying to protect someone when the enemy was ready to overwhelm them.

The only thing that could save them was the Arbalest and that was if they could get to it.

"Sousuke what should we do?" Kaname asked. A lot of this was weighing heavily on her mind. She just woke up to find out that war was coming and the two men that would protect her would have no back-up.

"We will-"

Kaname's phone rang.

Michael tensed grabbing his M4 and Sousuke grabbed his G-36c.

Sousuke and Kaname looked at it.

She nervously reached for the phone and saw the number.

It was registered unknown.

Kaname looked at the two and nodded telling her to pick it up. She gulped and flipped her phone up answering the call, "Hello?"

"Why a good morning to you Miss Chidori." A cold raspy voice answered.

Kaname gasped covering her mouth, "Ocelot!? How did you-"

"The wonder of modern technology. With the right hacker you can find anything, even a person's number." He laughed softly.

Michael and Sousuke had there guns ready to shot. They were looking around wondering when and where the enemy would attack.

"Please put me on speaker so that the two young men can hear me."

Sousuke and Michael looked at each other with eyes wide. They were monitored all night! No doubt from the Stealth camo soldiers that Ocelot positioned.

Kaname set the phone down on the table and put it on speaker. She grabbed Sousuke's arm trying to find some comfort.

"Gentlemen no doubt you have seen the news." Ocelot asked, "Than you know that Mithril HQ is destroyed and its forces being systematically destroyed."

Sousuke was silent. His rage seething toward Leonard rather than Ocelot.

"Michael I trust the good Colonel or Snake have already told you the sad news. It seems that FOXHOUND will be sending a lot of sad letters to widows and families." Ocelot chuckled at his joke.

"I'll make you pay for that Ocelot!" Michael yelled.

"If you survive today. Now than let us begin," Ocelot cleared his throat, "You know old age. My voice gets so bad that you can't really hear me well."

"Get to the point Ocelot!" Kaname yelled. A little of her spunk returning.

Michael and Sousuke looked at her in surprise. Michael smiled nodding his head at Sousuke. Kaname returning to strength may be a good thing.

"That fire is what Leonard likes about you; I think you two go well together." Ocelot said softly laughing at his own joke.

Kaname shivered uncontrollable with that horrible thought.

Sousuke yelled, "What do you want!?"

"Patience my young friend. Patience, now than," He started, "I have three tasks that you must complete if those around you are to live. Fail just one and I promise a lot of people will die. You have by tonight to complete them if you are to win."

They stood silent. Waiting to hear what he had planned.

"The first task is to go to the docks which I believe are not far from where you are. In one of those crates is a biological weapon that when activated will spread a new plague throughout New York."

Kaname gasped, "Ayame!? Daddy!?"

"Yes, and did I mention that his box will be delivered to them with special order. When it is activated they will die a horrible death." Ocelot laughed.

Sousuke and Michael were seething at this, "Attacking a family where is your honor?" Michael challenged.

"Honor?! There is honor in battle! You do what you can to survive and that is it. Kill your enemy without hesitation or rules. You should know this since I taught you that!" Ocelot answered.

"Where is the box!?"

"Get a pen. I'll tell you just that." He taunted.

Ocelot gave them the instruction and where to find it. Disarming it would be another question.

"Now than, once this is done I will call you with the next task." Ocelot finished.

Michael and Sousuke were ready to move.

"Oh and one more thing gentlemen, do be careful of those drivers out there. Plus such dangerous people out there this day and age. Who knows what could happen." Ocelot finished leaving his hint.

Michael and Sousuke understood the message clearly. The enemy would be waiting for them.

"Kaname one more thing before I leave." Ocelot said

Kaname looked at the phone than at Michael and Sousuke.

"Leonard will be waiting for you when you come." Ocelot hung up the phone.

The three stood in silence. A low blow right there to Sousuke and Michael.

Kaname ran her hands frantically through her hair and starting taking deep breathes. Than she started panting like she was out of breath.

She than screamed at the world. A horrible scream that pierced the ears of the two in the room. She grabbed a chair and threw it against the wall.

Sousuke and Michael just watched in silence.

She started sobbing not knowing what to do. She fell to her knees and cried, "Ayame, daddy." She muttered. They were in danger because of her. Because she would not go. She was too stubborn and too prideful to go with that man. She wanted to stay here. She wanted to stay with-

"Sousuke." She felt his hand on her shoulder.

"C'mon we need to go if we are to stop this." Sousuke helped her up.

Michael had already grabbed the PSG-1 and XM109 rifle. He stuffed it in his 'magic murder bag' and swung it over his shoulder.

Sousuke had his Glock and G-36c already with him.

They locked the door to her apartment, "Don't want people to steal anything when we come back." Sousuke joked.

Kaname smiled a little, "Yea when we get back."

Michael just shook his head, "Just say you two live in a one bed apartment and get it done." He started walking toward the elevator.

They reached the bottom floor and headed for the white unmarked van that Sousuke had at all times.

Sousuke checked his weapons, "Okay we will-"

Machine gunfire erupted and hit a car near them. They ran for cover ducking behind a car. The bullets stopped and everything was silent.

Michael dropped his bag and leaned against the car holding his SOCOM gun. He turned to Sousuke and Kaname, "Okay let's-"

More machine-gun fire erupted hitting the car they were behind. They could here orders in Russian around them as more fire ripped through the small car.

Kaname covered her head as Sousuke protected her with his body. The metal and glass rained on them as the fire continued to intensify.

Michael stood straight up and returned fire with his gun. They could hear men running for cover as Michael shot every bullet he had in his gun. He heard a scream as a man fell to the ground not getting up.

The men behind cover returned fire at Michael. Bullets erupted all around him as Michael kept shooting. He was forced to duck down again to reload his.

Sousuke looked at Michael, "Where is the fire coming from?!" Right now he was trying to figure out the best way to get to the van. He still had Kaname covered making sure she was well protected.

Michael looked at Sousuke not saying anything trying to think fast. He pulled out a magazine from the bag and loaded it into the SOCOM gun, "At least four maybe five across the street armed with machine-guns. Maybe a sniper in the roof. They are behind the walls taking cover. I guess there trying to be smart about it." He cocked the gun back.

Sousuke grabbed his rifle and fired over his head not caring if it hit anyone. The shots would force the enemy to take cover giving them a little more time.

Michael holstered his pistol and swung the M4 off his back, "Get to the van! I'll give you cover fire to get there!" Michael switched it to full-auto.

Sousuke looked over the edge and a shot erupted near him, "There getting closer." The brief period of talk gave the enemy the drive they needed to get closer.

Kaname was frantic right now. Bullets and mercenaries all around her. All after he and the secrets in her head, "We should-"

"Kaname go with Sousuke!" He leaned over the edge of the care and returned fire with the M4 on full auto. The bullets sprayed the over the car forcing the enemy to retreat back to there cover. One man had been injured but helped by his buddy. They could hear the enemy shouting retreat orders or cover.

He watched as the enemy scattered back and saw Sousuke and Kaname still there. Now was not a time to be loyal, "GET A MOVE ON SERGEANT! THAT IS AN ORDER!!" He jumped from his cover keeping the enemy at bay.

Sousuke grabbed Kaname's hand and pulled her from behind the car. He looked over and saw Michael's plan worked.

The enemy however was regrouping for another attack. This time they would split unless Michael could keep that from happening. They needed to get away fast before back-up arrived. They hoped that they could get away before Aratsol units arrived.

Sousuke felt his heart beat faster and faster. The adrenaline coursed through his veins as his senses became heightened from the fighting. It had been a long time since he felt this sensation.

Kaname ran with him trying to keep her cool as best she could. She turned and looked up at the window.

She saw something move. The figure of a man and rifle behind the curtain. The figure took aim.

Her eyes widened as she pulled Sousuke straight back, "SOUSUKE!!"

Sousuke was too focused right now to put up any fight. What was going on!?

Time seemed to slow down as the two fell back.

Sousuke landed on Kaname but quickly got rolled to his side getting up. He pulled Kaname behind a pillar. Where another shot hit the side the pillar shocking the two.

He turned and saw here he was a minute ago.

A large bullet hole had its impact in the ground. If Kaname had not-

Another shot fired close to him as he quickly leaned against the corner.

Kaname leaning against him. Hugging him tight to get as much of her body behind the pillar to avoid getting shot. She knew however they would not shot her but still.

Sousuke took a deep breath and looked at Kaname, "Take the keys and get the van." He said softly. He pulled them from his pocket and put them in her hand.

Kaname looked at him shocked. He wanted her to go back out there! Where there was fighting and leave him, "Sousuke I don't think I-"

"Everyone has something they can do in battle. We need you to do this!" He said more sternly. This was not a time to discuss things.

They heard more cursing as Michael was still trying to hold the enemy off. Sousuke turned and saw a few more soldiers arriving firing at the car Michael was behind. Sousuke knew Michael would be able to keep them covered for a while but at the rate things now, it was not good.

They heard and saw an explosion close to the car he was behind. It was from the enemy and now they were getting serious. Kaname eyed one of them had a grenade launcher. Michael quickly rushed from behind that car shooting the enemy. Three went down in agonizing cries. Sliding behind a car, the fight continued.

"Get in the van and pull it over here." Sousuke said looking at her. He gently held his hand on her cheek.

"Sousuke I-"

"Please. I know you want to fight. Where is that fire that you always have? Since when did you back down from anyone?" Sousuke hoped that the spunk Kaname had been know to had would come out. They needed all the help they could get!

Kaname looked at him and nodded. She was trying to hold her fear as best she could. Right now however Sousuke and Michael were depending of her to help them survive.

She would follow through. She would do her part.

Sousuke grabbed the G-36c around his chest and took a deep breath, "When I fire run."

Kaname nodded. She was glad that she knew how to sprint.

Sousuke looked over and jumped out from behind the pillar and fired the G36c at full auto at the window. He saw the figure duck behind the wall.

Kaname ran from behind the pillar headed straight for the van.

"Almost there I just-"

She felt something slam against her into the floor. A little disoriented she realized that it was one of the men after her. He had been waiting for this. Could the enemy be that well prepared?!

"KANAME!" Sousuke was about to rush over but was stopped by the snipers fire and pinned down. If he moved anymore he would be shot.

The man tried to pick Kaname up but she kept fighting. She punched the man in the face again and again until he rolled to his side grabbing his face.

Quickly getting up she sprinted toward the van.

The man reached out and grabbed her leg pulling her to the ground. She landed with a hard thud hitting her chin and knocking her a little out of breath.

Kaname turned to her back and started kicking him in the face as hard as she could.

Again and again her foot made hard contact with the man. She was pissed. She had very little sleep and right now was not the best time to mess her.

"Stop it." She started to yell.

Again. The man's grip started to loosen.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled giving one final kick that caused his nose to bleed. He let go grabbing his nose and cursing her with Russian profanities.

Running to her feet she quickly opened the van door and started it. Kaname had learned a few things from Sousuke in the past. He was a reckless driver but right now she was behind the wheel.

She grinned pulling the van straight out of the spot in reverse. She sped right out of it right in front of Sousuke in a perfect straight line. Needless to say Sousuke was amazed. His gapping mouth and stunned expression were enough.

She opened the passenger door and yelled, "GET IN!!" The recent attack on her still caused adrenaline to pour through her veins and now was the time to leave.

Account for all the stress and Sousuke was looking at a pissed off woman.

"Uh Kaname maybe I should-"

"GET IN RIGHT NOW SOLDIER!!"

"Yes ma'am." Without further hesitation he jumped in.

Michael cursed as he loaded another magazine into his M4. The enemy was persistent and smart. More were coming and with heavier weapons this time.

'These men are obviously from the Ocelot unit.' He thought cursing that bastard! Ocelot had prepared for this and who knows what else he had planned.

Michael covered his face as more bullets ricochet around him. Realizing that this car would soon be completely useless he made a mad dash to another car before more bullets went through it and even him.

Michael leaned over the edge of the car firing. Wondering what was taking the two love birds so long.

He turned when he heard a screeching sound what appeared to be yelling. A white Van was flying near him shooting at the enemies. Sousuke in the passenger seat and Kaname at the drivers set!?!

Michael gulped when he saw Kaname at the wheel, 'Oh crap.'

She slammed the brakes stopping the van in front of him, "Get in right now!" She yelled.

Quickly not wanting to further insight Kaname he slung his bag over his shoulder and headed for the van. Michael came out of his hiding spot still shooting at the enemy in a semi-burst fashion with Sousuke giving additional cover fire.

The passenger door slid opened and Michael threw his bag in and himself in. Kaname slammed her foot on the accelerator and they were off.

Michael was panting as he was reloading all his weapons, "Kaname driving, I wonder if that is a good thing?"

Kaname looked him through the mirror, "If you don't like it than get out!" She accelerated more causing Michael to fall on his back.

"I take it back let her drive." He handed Sousuke a magazine for his G36c. Good way to start the morning they all thought.

They drove out of the city blocks and were in an area where the traffic was light. It was still early and most people were just walking up. They were in a quieter area of the city with a few buildings but were traffic was much lighter. It was what they needed right now.

Sousuke put his hand on Kaname's shoulder which got her attention, "Chidori, when things calm down pull into an empty parking lot and I will drive." Sousuke suggest.

"It's strange." Kaname said.

Sousuke looked at her, "What is strange?"

"You called me Kaname several times than Chidori which is it?" She teased.

"Go with-"Michael got up and looked out the windows, "Sousuke switch places with me."

"What is going on now!?" Kaname yelled speeding the van a little.

"Aratsol units at least a few right behind us." Michael grabbed a bag with a more ammo for his SOCOM gun along with a HKMP5 submachine gun.

Sousuke turned to Kaname, "Chidori we trust you with driving."

Kaname smiled, "I'm still a little wired from earlier so just let them try." She had an evil look in her face. The enemy would pay for this. The only thing she could ask for was Leonard in the center of the road.

Sousuke gulped as he went into the back. The face that Kaname had reminded her of when Melissa drove in missions.

Needless to say, no one questioned her driving at that time.

Michael handed him the XM109 Barrett rifle and a bag of ammo for the rifle and grenades, "You're a better shot with the rifle."

"Roger." Sousuke adjusted the rifle and loaded the ammo in it.

Michael took the front seat, "Kaname you know this place better-"

Something rammed right into the passenger side. Michael slammed against the side of his seat. Sousuke was thrown against the wall and Kaname banged her head against the glass window.

"What the-"

Another rammed on the driver side with the same results for everyone in the van.

"Two vans are ramming us we-"The van on the driver's side rammed into them again slamming Michael's head against the window cracking it slightly.

"Michael! Chidori!!" He heard a crunching sound than felt the wind hit him.

He turned and saw two Aratsol units that ripped the back door right off. They started advancing to the front. The heavy weight of the AS units was shown as the back of the van started tipping back slightly.

Sousuke without even thinking or aiming fired at them. Two shots ripped through the torso causing the mini-AS to stop. Another head shot stopped it from moving.

Kaname saw this accelerated even more. The force from the van sent the disabled machine right into the working one and out of the van. Sousuke reached for the bags right before they fell out of the van. He grabbed them both but a small ammo clip for his rifle fell out.

He watched as it kept sliding across the ground. Sousuke looked and saw an AS unit quickly approaching them. The Aratsol did not even see it but tripped in a comedic fashion similar to the banana gag used in the old cartoons. Two more tripped on the unit and all three stopped moving.

Sousuke just looked at it for second wondering how to register this turn of events. He quickly braced the rifle against his shoulder and started firing at the units still approaching them. Two shots were fired and another went down. They were becoming were evasive but if he could hold them off until the vans were dealt with than they would be easy later.

Michael slammed his elbow against the glass window breaking it and opened fired with the submachine gun at the van on his side. Several shots hit the side of the van and the driver slowed down backing away from them.

Michael looked over and saw Sousuke trying to snipe the pursuing Aratsol units.

The van on the driver's side was getting more aggressive trying to run them off the road.

It slammed against them again and Kaname had had enough. The events taking place were out of an old gladiator movie with the chariots ramming into each other.

"ALRIGHT YOU WANT TO PLAY!!" Kaname screamed outside the now broken window, "LET"S PLAY!!" She swerved the van slamming it right into the pursing van.

Needless to say the surprise caught both Michael and Sousuke off guard. Sousuke was slammed into the side of the van and Michael's ribs made a hard impact on the hand rest.

"C'mon! Try it again!!" She smiled slamming into it again. The driver of the van was panicking as the white van just would not let up the attack.

Michael grabbed his ribs grunting in pain, "Women drivers you-"

"WHAT!!" Kaname turned and gave him a dangerous look.

"Nothing." He whispered out. He looked at Sousuke would was smart enough to not say anything and went back to sniping the robots.

The van on his side rammed again, "Alright I've had it." He took out his SOCOM gun and started firing at the windows.

The van driver ducked still trying to keep in pursuit. Michael pulled out his sub-machine gun and fired on the tires.

Before the driver could figure out the front and back right tires were out. The van swerved out of control and slammed right into a nearby truck.

Sousuke took a deep breath and fired again the Aratsol units had dwindled to at least five right now. Kaname's driving was not really helping at the moment but did keep them in pursuit.

Kaname swerved again ramming the black van again. This time the van slowed down and was out of sight.

Sousuke looked up and saw the Aratsol units had backed up as well and followed the black van, "Enemies from behind have quit pursuing."

"Same with the van." Michael said reloading his weapons, "Guess Ocelot wanted to get our attention." He cocked the submachine guns hammer and moved to the back. Right now they had won the first battle.

Sousuke took the front seat as Michael ran a weapons check in the back, "Chidori are you okay?"

Kaname didn't say anything. The events and adrenaline were starting to settle down. Sousuke could tell that she was in deep thought with what just happened.

"Chidori are you-"

"There are families around here Sousuke." She said quietly still driving rather fast. She took a deep breath and slowed down, "There are families that could have gotten hurt because of me."

"Chidori it isn't your fault. It-"

"Sousuke it is. Leonard said that anything that happens from this point on will be my fault. That van that rammed into that truck. What if a family had been in there?" She started to cry a little.

"There wasn't we should be thankful for that and-"

"I know but what will happen the next time." People dieing because of her. It would be her greatest sin in her life. Kaname was not the one to pull the trigger but would be responsible for the men who did.

Sousuke had no answer to her question. This was a battlefield and people would die. It did not make a difference to the Grim Reaper who did and if they were innocent or not. Death was always around. It took whoever died bystander or not.

"This war declared by a man and his desires." Michael said as he cocked a M249 SAW, "In war there are no innocents in battle."

"But this isn't war it-"Kaname tried to protest.

"Ocelot is threatening your family and your way of life. The same goes with Leonard. These men don't care who they hurt or kill as long as they get what they want." Michael concluded, "We are here to help. Just trust us." Michael was harsh but trying to be sincere with what he said. What he could have said was a lot harsher than they needed. All three needed to be cool headed and ready for the next challenge.

Kaname looked at Sousuke than back to the road.

"Kaname," He said which caught Kaname's attention. She did not look at him as she still paid attention to the road, "We will not let anyone die. We promise you that much. We will protect you. I will protect you like I have always done."

Kaname nodded feeling a little better at the moment. She looked up and saw something that shock the peace away.

The docks were only a mile away. Ocelot's first task was right in front of them.

* * *

There it is my first attempt at righting an action scene. Hope you all enjoyed it. I will try to get another chapter up soon but I have alot going on and soon I have finals which I will spend alot of time working on that. Enjoy and review. Thank you all for your support!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

For the first thing I want to say is that I am sorry for waiting so long to post this chapter. Its been half a mouth since my last post and I have been swamped with school. A presentation for a class that took a while to do, alot of homework due for the weeks leading up to finals and of course finals. Alot of other stuff that would bore you so here it is. Again I don't own Full Metal Panic or Metal Gear. I do own Michael and I again I want to thank SniegZ for his continued help and support on this. Without his help, and wandering how the story is going, this would be out later. Enjoy.

* * *

"Alright carry that package over to that sector and record it." Yo yelled to the crane worker. 

Yo was the manager of shipping and receiving for the Tokyo Harbor Company. The day itself was quiet to say the least. He heard the news of a high speed incident in a near by rural area where a van was in a brutal accident. It was reported that shots were fired and several bodies were reported near a apartment complex.

Yo sighed putting his clipboard down thinking about his own family. He had a nine-year-old daughter who was still in elementary school.

She would be turning ten today.

He had already gotten permission to leave early and had the day all planned. She would take her to her favorite restaurant than her and her mother would go to her favorite spot to watch the sunset. It was near the harbor but she didn't mind.

She always loved the boats and the sunset over the water was what she loved the most.

Yo had been more concerned about the recent events in Tokyo. He heard things about constant explosions near a high school call Jindai High.

Perhaps he should consider moving to another place. Yo and his wife could get new jobs anywhere with there professions.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Sam leaning against the a metal crate.

Sam was a new guy from America working to just make ends meet.

Lazy was what everyone called him.

"Hey Sam get back to work!" Yo yelled at the man.

No response

"Hey I'm talking-"He touched his shoulder and Sam went down and Yo jumped back. His body was shaking from what he saw.

Sam had his eyes opened staring into empty space. His throat had been viscously cut and his white shirt was now red.

He turned to yell. Hoping to warn others and call the Police.

The moment he turned he felt a sharp pressure right through his stomach. He froze looking down than up.

Yo looked and saw a combat knife in his stomach with a hooded solider wearing green camouflage uniform.

In a fluid motion the man pulled it out and slashed him across his throat.

The man ran by him moving to his next target without even looking at him. The man had already received word that the rest were being killed and the harbor would soon be under there control.

Yo looked at the dead eyes of Sam and his last thoughts on this earth were his daughter.

* * *

Michael shook his head in disappointment. The man never had a chance against the enemy. Nor did anyone else in the harbor. 

Using dead bodies to lure others into a trap. Than it was all a simple matter of sneaking up on them and cutting there throats.

Michael looked through the scope of the PSG-1 and continued to watch the enemy move around the harbor with expert precision.

"Yea, they are from the Ocelot Unit. These are tactics that they used in the Afghan War." He looked over at Sousuke who was on one knee watching them through binoculars,

"I see at least fifteen maybe more." Sousuke stated, "They are using modified AK-74us with silencers." He moved to another area, "Two snipers on the cranes with Russian made rifles. One has an OSV-96 caliber rifle and the other a SV-98 bolt-action rifle." He put the down binoculars and looked at Michael, "Best course of action."

Michael looked through the scope and pulled back the magnification.

Sousuke studied the place for a moment thinking about the best course of action, "A frontal approach is obviously out of the question so is from the sea."

Michael moved the scope towards the fence, "Right there is our best bet. Take a look." Michael got up from the rifle and took the binoculars.

"I see, the fence is small enough for us to jump and that hill will help as well." Sousuke noticed it. The area was perfect.

"There patrols should not cover that area a lot. We have a clear window for us to get in. The snipers are the other question." Michael concluded.

"We will have to take them out." Sousuke stated.

"Yea but too early and the enemy will know and too late and we are dead." Michael looked over at Kaname who was near the van listening to everything they were saying.

"How about this?" Kaname suggested, "The closer we get to it that is when we take the snipers out."

Sousuke looked at Kaname than Michael, "Could work."

Michael rubbed his chin, "Could is the question but we really don't have much of a choice."

Sousuke nodded and got up and handed the rifle to Michael.

"What about the workers?" Kaname asked.

Sousuke and Michael froze.

"Should we not try to rescue them?" Kaname asked. She hoped that if they were captured they could save them.

Sousuke gripped his fist, "We can't rescue them."

Kaname looked at him, "We should-"

"We can't because there dead." Michael said without even looking at her. He walked to the van and opened the sliding door.

Kaname was shocked and looked at Sousuke. He lowered his head in shame.

"You were watching them through a scope you could have done something!" Kaname yelled.

Sousuke raised his hand to try and stop the argument, "Listen we don't-"

"I shot one than what?" Michael retorted, "They know were we are and attack. They even alert the Aratsol units to our position. Not only that they alert there forces and set-up a road block to prevent us from getting anywhere. They stop the van, kill me and Sousuke and take you to Leonard who obviously wants to rape you!!" Michael yelled.

Kaname covered her mouth in a gasp as she felt a chill run down her body.

Sousuke got in his face, "That was uncalled for and you know it."

Michael took a deep breath, "It's the truth. We are professional soldiers Sousuke and nothing more. Right know we are in battle and if our emotions get in the way than we the mission is over." He said going through his bag.

Kaname looked back at the harbor and glanced back at Sousuke, "Maybe I should have gone with him." She muttered.

Sousuke did not know what to say. This was a battle that they were thrown at and people were going to die.

Regardless if they were the enemy or innocent bystanders.

Sousuke put his hand on Kaname's shoulder, "We will make Ocelot and Leonard pay for this. Justice will be served."

Kaname looked at Sousuke unsure how to answer. She took a deep breath and walked to Michael.

Michael pulled out an M4 and took the 40mm grenade launcher off and added the silencer to it along with a scope.

He turned around and saw Kaname. His guilt was getting to him. Maybe what he said was harsh, "I'm sorry for saying that but we have to consider all possibilities when forced in this situation."

Kaname looked at, "I want a gun."

Michael dropped the magazine he was holding.

Sousuke turned around so fast it was as if his feet were fire.

Both of them looked at her speechless and unsure on how to answer. This was unexpected.

"I want a gun. I want one to protect you and Sousuke. I want to fight!" She had a strong look to her eyes and that was all that was needed.

Michael smiled slightly and nodded. He rummaged through his bag trying to find it, "Let's see I have it around here." Maybe he did underestimate what she could do. She drove like a madman earlier.

Sousuke walked up in protest, "Chidori should not carry a gun. She is not experienced enough to know how to use it." She could not carry a gun!

Kaname looked at him intently, "I may not be as experienced as you but I want to at least be able to watch your backs. You two counted on me when I was driving so why can't you depend on my when something like this happens?!"

"You cannot kill a man." Sousuke said looking at her. He knew full well the guilt he had when he killed people. The cold eyes and the dead faces always came back to haunt him.

In his lifetime he had killed more men than anyone should have to.

"Sousuke, I know that but I can't let you two do this alone. I want to be able to defend myself. I was able to stop that assassin when you were gone!" She pointed out. Kaname did indeed impress Sousuke with that stunt.

Sousuke sighed slugging the G36c, "You merely knocked that person out. If it had not been for Wraith you would have died."

Kaname nodded meekly. She had not told him the real story about what happened. That is was Leonard that saved her and it was on that rainy roof he confessed his feelings for her. And the kiss.

"Kaname you should not carry a gun. I cannot let-"

"Here it is." He shoved between the two. Michael handed Kaname a holster and three magazines.

"What is it?" Kaname said taking by the handle and looking at it. The gun in question had a silencer on it with a laser sight.

Sousuke looked at it, "A 9mm Berretta pistol. Good choice but she should not be carrying a gun."

Michael laughed and handed Sousuke a bag of magazines and grenades, "Give me a little more credit Sousuke. That is not your normal gun."

Kaname and Sousuke looked at him like he was an idiot.

He took the gun, "This is a modified Berretta gun used for capturing. This is a design set-up by FOXHOUND. Instead of bullets," He showed them a magazine, "It uses tranquillizer rounds."

Sousuke looked at it, "This must have been custom-made. The silencer and everything about it. Does it hold the same number of darts as a normal 9mm?" This was completely new to him. FOXHOUND was indeed prepared for any kind of mission.

Michael nodded, "It does. You have nine shots with it and that is enough. These darts are strong enough to take out the biggest of men." He showed Kaname everything, "Turn this switch to turn the laser sight on and cock it back when you fire."

He handed Kaname a thigh holster that could carry three magazines, "The only thing you need to remember is that every time you fire, you need to manual reload it. All you do is cock the hammer back after each shot. Pull it hard and fast." Michael did and it made a loud clicking sound.

He twirled the gun so that the handle was facing her, "Only use it in a must need situation. Understand?"

Kaname nodded and took the gun, "It's heavy."

"Yea, most guns are. Especially, when you use it for the first time." Michael put on some fingerless gloves and adjusted the tactical vest he had on. He holstered his SOCOM and took the safety off.

Sousuke put on a similar vest that Michael had on, "So how do we move?" He finished strapping it.

Michael cocked the M4 handing Sousuke a silencer for the G36c and his Glock, "I'll take point," He looked at Kaname, "You stay in the middle and Sousuke watch our backs."

Sousuke nodded and closed the van door.

Kaname took a deep breath and tightened the thigh holster she had. She shoved the three magazines in there respective slots and looked at the gun.

"A gun kills people but with this one I will not." Her hand started to shake under the heavy weight of the 9mm.

"Kaname, don't worry about using it now." Sousuke said trying to reassure her.

They looked and Michael had already cocked the hammer of his M4 and was already moving toward the fence.

"Sousuke this time I will watch your back." She walked by him, "Because I know that every time you watch mine," She looked at him smiling, "You're watching my butt."

Sousuke went rigid as he started to sweat. He gulped making sure to look at Kaname's head and not have his eyes gaze down.

Even though he would do it.

* * *

It was such a simple job. 

Secure the harbor, make sure the package gets sent and report if they come.

Sergeant Ivan of the Ocelot Unit loved his job.

He did not have to deal with the politics when it came to fighting and the pay was a lot better than being a regular in GRU.

Commander Ocelot had told them that they would be working with an organization called Amaglam and would be sent to Japan to take care of a little job.

'Little or not I still get to fight.' He thought looking at the blood on the harbor, 'I get to kill.' He thought with excitement. Though the workers they killed were boring. It offered no fun and no sport really.

The forces attacking Meridia Island and FOX Base were getting all the fun. He was stuck here on guard duty trying to capture a little girl.

He scoffed but his excitement came back when he heard that the two guarding here were the best that Mithril and FOXHOUND had to offer. These two were young but had great experience on the battlefield.

Ivan smiled underneath his hood looking at the modified AK-74u. Smaller and it did not have the range of the AK-47 but still good enough to hold its own.

He walked past some crates and turned into the shadows going through his patrol path. He stopped and pulled his radio out. He contacted the CQ they established, "_CQ_" He responded in Russian, "_Nothing new._" He put his radio back and started walking.

He was walking by some crates where he stopped for a second. Ivan pulled out a cigarette and his lighter.

Something grabbed him around the neck and pulled him back into the shadows into an empty shipping crate.

He started to struggle but stopped when he felt the cold blade of a knife on his neck.

The voice had a tight grip around him and the knife was pressed hard against his neck. If he even moved once his throat would be cut.

"I have a few questions to ask. Answer and you may be able to avoid hell another day." It spoke.

"_You get nothing out of me_." He responded in Russian, "_Even if you understand me, I would never talk._"

"_I can."_ The voice spoke perfect Russian, "_And you will."_

The guard felt the knife pressed harder against his throat. He felt blood run down his throat. This person was indeed skilled. Ivan snapped back to attention when he heard a gasping sound.

The sound only a girl would make.

"_So you are here._" Ivan taunted, "_We have been expecting you."_

"_What do you mean?"_ Another voice answered. This was a new one but his Russian was perfect too.

"_You will have to wait and see." _He taunted.

"_Where is the bomb?!"_ The pressure of the knife increased and Ivan grunted in pain.

"_It is in a blue crate. The number is MXL-98R. It is located not far from here. It is near the second crane at least a couple of meters away from here. It is easy to find since it is the only blue crate near that crane." _Ivan responded.

"_How many are guarding it?!" _The voice holding him demanded.

"_Four guards and they are all under the watchful scope of our snipers. Good luck trying to get by them." _Ivan started the laugh and than succumbed to darkness.

The last thing he would remember was hitting to metal crate with a loud thud.

* * *

Michael sheathed his K-Bar and rubbed his chin thinking, "Something isn't right." 

Sousuke and Kaname dragged the unconscious soldier to darkest part of the crate. Sousuke used the tranq. gun to put him to sleep more, "What do you mean?"

"Ocelot has to be expecting us." The soldier telling him this and Ocelot telling them exactly where the crate was. It had to be a trap.

Kaname took the gun back and cocked it back. She struggled a little but finally heard the clicking sound, "Well Ocelot set these tasks up so yea he is waiting for us."

Michael continued, "Where it is a trap or not that box has something dangerous and we need to take care of it."

Kaname and Sousuke nodded.

"The question now is," Sousuke spoke trying to have them keep there voices down, "is how do we get to the crate without being seen?"

Michael looked through the side hoping to not have the guards see him. In the distance he saw two guards on patrol.

Michael quietly motioned to them to come to him, "We will stick to the shadows as best we can. Once we get close enough to the target we will take out the snipers."

Sousuke and Kaname nodded.

"Just follow me; I've done this sort of thing before." Michael said.

He waited for the guards to walk by and waited a few extra seconds. He nodded and the two followed him out of the crate.

They stopped behind some crates and Michael leaned over to the ledge and saw a guard just standing there.

Sousuke walked over to the other side of the crate and leaned over. He motioned them to come and gave the clear signal.

The best bet right now was to walk near the water itself since most of the guards were concentrated in the center and outer areas of the harbor. Each step they took was quieter than a mouse.

The slightest noise would give them away.

Kaname followed closely behind Michael who stopped. He had his M4 rifle leaned against his shoulder with the barrel aimed forward. His walking and the way he handled the situation definitely showed how much of a professional he was at this.

As Sousuke would put it so many times, 'I am not a professional, I am a specialist.'

She looked over a Sousuke was crouched on one knee with his back toward her. The G36c was against his shoulder standing completely still.

Kaname could tell the Sousuke was different now. Instead of the military loving, AS piloting and bubbling fool she came to know, she now saw what he was in a way.

A professional.

Calm and cool in battle. Every shot he made would connect and every enemy that he came across would be dead.

And that is what scared her. If Michael and Sousuke were caught in a firefight they would make sure that the enemy would be dead.

She slightly remembered the way Michael returned fire when they were still at her apartment.

Every shot he fired was with the intent of killing his enemy. She remembered that he killed at least four people in that small shoot out.

He showed no remorse or pity for it. The only thing that mattered to him was the completion of his mission.

Kaname looked down at the gun around her thigh. Sousuke was against it and she knew why. Sousuke did not want to guilt of killing to fall on her shoulders as it did with Michael and Sousuke.

God knows she had enough to deal with in her life. Kaname knew very little about Sousuke's and Michael's childhood in Afghanistan and after. How could small children live with the fact that they took lives?

She snapped back to attention when Michael motioned them with his thumb that it was clear and they would move on.

After that they stopped at the last crate near the water. Sousuke looked over on his side and saw the blue crate that they were looking for.

It was guarded by three men and above them one of the snipers.

Sousuke looked at Michael. He motioned that one enemy was next to him.

They man was very close to them and any noise they made would be heard.

Sousuke called him on the CODEC, "What is the best course of action?"

"I have to take him out. Quick and clean, he will never get a shot off." Michael said coldly.

Sousuke was hesitant for a moment.

"What is it?" Michael demanded. His patience was running thin. They had a mission to do and they needed to stop Ocelot.

Ocelot needed to pay for what he did!

"Nothing, just take care of it." Sousuke said unable to say it. They were on a mission and Michael was his superior.

Michael took a deep breath, "Tell her to cover her ears and to not open her eyes." The channel was closed. Things were needed to be discussed when this was over.

Kaname got on one knee to rest for a moment. She was about to speak until Sousuke put his finger over his mouth. She was silent.

Michael put his rifle down gently and quietly and pulled out his K-Bar.

Kaname tensed when she saw it and looked at Sousuke.

Sousuke motioned her to cover her ears and close her eyes.

Her eyes widened when she realized what was going to happen. Kaname looked at Michael who was already taking a deep breath about to move.

Kaname did as she was told and the only she felt and heard was her heartbeat.

After a few moments Sousuke tapped her on shoulder and she slowly opened her eyes.

Sousuke was looking at her smiling slightly.

She turned her head quickly and Michael had already sheathed his knife. Kaname at Michael and froze for a second, unable to really talk or form words. She saw a little blood on his gloves.

Kaname felt sick but she needed to hold it back right now. She did not need to be weak. Kaname Chidori would not let these two people down.

* * *

There was only one word to describe what Sousuke saw. 

Perfect.

Michael's movement and knife handling were the best he ever saw. Sousuke may have excelled in rifle shooting and AS piloting but when it came to close-quarters-combat or knife combat, Michael was better.

Sousuke watched him as he went crept up behind him like a wolf. The enemy never saw or heard anything.

Michael grabbed him from behind and shoved the blade right through his throat. He stuck it deep enough so that the guard would suffocate faster. He never got a gasp out or anything.

He dragged the body out of sight quickly enough and put in the open crate that the guard was next to at the time.

No blood was on the ground or radio contact.

With enough luck they would wonder what would happen and they could take out the sniper.

After locking the door Michael came back. He pulled out a white cloth and whipped the blood off his knife.

Sousuke just nodded at him and Michael responded as well.

Kaname looked at him for a second than gave a horrified look. A look that could not really explain what she saw or what she thought.

It didn't manner to either of them.

They were use to it.

Michael picked up his M4 and leaned over the ledge. The two guards were walking side by side each other using the buddy system.

Sousuke leaned over on his side and saw several crates in front him. He motioned Michael to come to his side and showed him a blue crate.

Michael got on one knee and looked through the scope of the M4.

The crates number matched with the one the soldier gave them along with Ocelot.

He took a deep breath and contacted both Sousuke and Kaname through CODEC.

"Okay, we see the crate here but we have a problem. It runs with the patrol path of those two guards and is in the snipers scope."

"Could we get pass them by using the crates as cover?" Kaname asked.

"No, the sniper would spot us. He shots and the whole thing goes off." Sousuke answered.

Michael thought for a second, "We will have to take out the sniper."

Sousuke chimed in, "If we take out the sniper than the two other guards would be distracted to help him-"

"Giving us the chance to take them out." Michael finished.

Kaname didn't saw anything.

"I have the scope on my rifle, I know I can-"

"Can you take care of them without killing them?" Kaname asked. She was pleaded with them on this. Leonard was not right about them. They were not monsters.

He was the monster!

Sousuke and Michael were silent.

"Please enough blood-"

"How naïve are you?" Michael stated.

Kaname and Sousuke were silent.

"They are the enemy; it is kill or be killed. I told you before that if they have the chance to kill us that they would take it. These men are not soldiers they are men from the Ocelot Unit. They are ruthless and professional. They are the best that Russia has to offer."

"Like you?!" Kaname demanded.

Sousuke was silent over the conversation.

Michael took a deep breath, "I am not one of them anymore."

"But you use to be!"

Michael was stung by those words. It was his greatest regret that he once served in that deadly unit. He had ties with the unit that were known for there brutality and bloodthirsty attitudes.

"Kaname!" Sousuke spoke having enough of this petty squabble, "Understand something that this is a battle. How many times do we have to tell you this? The enemy that we fight is ruthless and cunning. Once they set their sights on something they will not stop until they get it."

Kaname was silent.

"We have no choice if we try to avoid any conflict with them and they get away that means that it there are two more people that we will have to fight. We don't have a choice in this."

"Use the tranq. gun!" Kaname pleaded, "Michael you're a good shot with it can you make that shot?!"

Michael was silent for a second, "I think, it's a pretty good distance and I cannot promise you a clear head shot."

"But you said that the tranq dart will take effect no matter where it hits. It doesn't matter just hit them!" Kaname pointed out.

Sousuke was confused, "Why do you want us to do this?" She had opinions before but now they were stronger than the last time they argued about it.

Kaname took a deep breath. She felt the tears running down her face, "Because you two have enough blood on you hands, why have more on them?"

Michael and Sousuke were surprised by this. There superiors did care about there records but not enough to really try and find other means to complete the mission.

"Before Leonard left he said one final thing. He didn't say anything but he sent resonance to me telling me it." She took a deep breath, "He told me how many people you two had killed."

Sousuke felt his eyes shoot open and his heart rate speed up.

Michael only looked away hearing that.

"To give me a better idea he told me about a killer in England who killed 35 people. Sousuke he said that you killed three-times that many and Michael killed four-times as many."

Michael and Sousuke were surprised to say the least. The two never really bothered with how many men they killed. Killing a man was enough to scar someone but killing a huge amount was something horrendous. They knew that karma would get back to them and that there sins would come back to haunt them.

It was clear that Leonard wanted to paint soldiers as monsters. And he was doing his homework very well.

"So please, just try to avoid adding to that pile." The channel closed and Kaname took out the pistol.

Michael took a deep breath and took it, "We will do it your way for now."

Sousuke watched his back avoiding eye contact with Kaname. With what Leonard had told her did he really deserve her? Was the blood on his hands so fresh and thick that no matter how hard he tried to wash them, everything he touched would be soaked in it?

Could he ever hold Kaname with these hands soaked in blood?

Michael took a deep breath and got on one knee. It had been a while since he did long distance shooting like this. He turned the laser sight off and aimed at the guard and fired.

He quickly pulled the hammer back and aimed at the two guards walking.

Both shots hit in the head and they went down

A few seconds after that the sniper was about to move but collapsed.

Michael and Sousuke quickly took this chance and headed for the crate. With enough luck and time they would get the box out and disarm it, or move it toward a safer location and call the authorities for proper disarmament.

Kaname followed behind them with the 9mm in her hand.

They reached the crate and Michael slowly opened the door. Sousuke covered by keeping the gun pointed at the doorway.

The door opened halfway and nothing happened.

Sousuke nodded at Michael who went gun pointed first into the huge metal shipping crate. He would search for the box amidst the other ones it was with.

Sousuke looked at Kaname. He was still having trouble with speaking right now, "Wait outside until we can find it. If you see someone call us or shot them."

Kaname nodded and looked at him, "We will talk later about what Leonard said." She said already answering his question.

"Kaname I-"

"SOUSUKE!" He heard a loud whisper.

They bother turned and Michael had found the box. It was already out and still closed. The metal crate still had plenty of room since it was only filled halfway.

Sousuke rushed in and took out his combat knife.

Michael took a deep breath, "On the count of three."

Sousuke edged the knife into the side.

"One."

Sousuke started to use his strength to life the box up.

"Two." Michael grabbed the top ready to remove it as fast as he could.

Kaname peeked in wondering what was about it to happen but kept to her watch.

"THREE."

Both men lifted the box straight up.

Michael put the top down and looked inside with Sousuke.

Their eyes widened as the pressure in there stomachs tightened.

They found no virus.

No container of bacteria or chemicals.

Inside, was at least forty pounds of C4 with a blank timer on it!

Before they could even speak or think the door slammed shut automatically. They heard a clicking sound which only meant they were locked in!

They rushed to the door and started banging on the door quietly to show that they were still alive.

"Well, well, well you found the bomb I set." It was Ocelot's voice no doubt through a speaker system.

Sousuke and Michael looked around in the darkness until a light came on. It came from the box itself illuminating the C4 and the timer.

"I trust you can get out of this or else the game ends too soon. You have ten minutes good luck. Oh and gentlemen?"

Sousuke and Michael looked back at the speakers.

"The guards know you are here. And if I know you than Miss Chidori is outside waiting." The speaker went off.

Michael slammed his fist against the metal crate but quickly turned his attention back to the bomb at hand. He only had a knife and no other tools.

This was NOT going to be easy. He started running through his training in bomb disposal.

Sousuke without even a second thought contacted Kaname through the Codec.

* * *

Kaname was forced into hiding. 

One moment she was waiting behind an open door and the moment she turned her back the door slammed shut. She couldn't open it and soon heard men coming her way.

She quickly hid in a metal crate not far from where Michael and Sousuke were locked.

Kaname pulled out her gun taking deep breaths to try and calm her. She gripped it tight making sure that it would fire if she needed it.

She jumped when her CODEC went off.

Kaname answered quickly, "Sousuke!?"

"Kaname listen and do not talk." Sousuke said sternly.

Kaname only nodded.

"We are trapped in this crate with the box. There was no chemical or viral agent. It was a trap for us."

Kaname felt her heart beat faster hearing this. The thing about her family was the only way for Michael and Sousuke to really go along with this!

"Michael right now is trying to disarm the bomb." Sousuke said trying to stay calm.

"WHY IS THERE A LAVANDER AND PINK WIRE IN A BOMB!? OCELOT YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" They heard Michael scream in the background.

"We have eight minutes before the bomb goes off. The door is shut we need you to find something that can break it."

Kaname final spoke, "What could break a metal door?!"

Sousuke thought for a second, "There should be a forklift around there. Find it and try and ram the doors as hard as you can."

Kaname was still silent. She was not sure about how to handle this situation.

"Kaname, we have only seven minutes can you-"

"I saw a forklift when we came in I am not far from it." She ended the transmission and peeked outside.

The guards were out and about and only one was visible.

She pulled her head back and rested her head against the metal frame.

She held the gun and took a deep breath.

Kaname pointed the gun at the man. Though the dart would not kill him, she was still nervous. No she was scared!

She was holding a gun!

Guns were used to kill and nothing else.

Kaname put the guard between the sights and saw her hand trembling. She remembered Sousuke's words.

'Only a amateur hesitates.'

She pulled the trigger and it hit the guard's arm. Kaname quickly pulled the hammer back as the guard looked at his arm.

He cursed in Russian and looked around. He started walking toward her direction.

She started to breath more heavily with each step that he took.

She closed her eyes until she heard a thud.

She peeked out and saw the guard unconscious and on the guard. Kaname quickly ran over and searched the guard taking two grenades with her.

She would need these. Thankfully, Sousuke showed her how to properly handle grenades. Kaname thought it was stupid than but thankful Sousuke kept pestering her about it.

Looking at her watch she only had six minutes before the bomb went off.

Running behind each crate she took great care to make sure she knew her surroundings. Right now it only took her a minute and the forklift was in sight.

Looking around she saw that no one around.

Taking a deep breath she made a run for it.

She heard voices. She was spotted!

Kaname cursed quietly but that did not stop her from running. She gripped the gun and kept running. Her senses were running at full speed and the adrenaline was back.

Machine gun bullets ricocheted around her causing her to stop and duck behind a metal crate.

Voices around her told her that they would be close. Looking around she was trying to find the best way to get to the forklift without being seen.

The sounds get closer and she makes her only choice.

Kaname holstered her gun and held the explosive grenade and ran. She pulled the pin out and dropped the grenade behind her.

Kaname keeps running even with the explosion behind her but it served her purpose.

It gave the enemy a second to think about things.A moment to reconsidered there actions and come up with a new plan of attack.

Clutching the other grenade like a softball she continued to run. Her body kept pumping adrenaline toward her legs making her run faster than even at softball practice.

More shots erupted around her. The sparks of metal flashed off around her forcing her to cover her eyes but not to stop. Final she got to the forklift.

Climbing into it she found the keys still in the ignition. She gasped slightly seeing the blood on the keys. A man just doing his job was killed in cold blood!

Kaname looked up and saw the guards approaching the forklift. She could hear more around her getting closer!

Seeing the enemy converge on her she gripped the grenade.

The guards were shouting in Russian. All of them had their guns raised at her. They were not shooting which meant they wanted her alive. A few bullets ricocheted past her and she covered her head to protect her from the metal sparks.

She slowly looked up and saw them getting closer. They were approaching slowly with there guns aimed at her.

One of them speaks but she could care less to hear them.

Looking at her watch she had at least three minutes.

"Let's see if my arm is still good." She pulled the pin and chucked the grenade.

She was known to have a pretty accurate arm and the grenade landed where she wanted it to land.

The guards scatter and the explosion follows. The explosion threw some the guards straight toward the ground. After a second some of them started to recover hoping to try and fix this situation. Without warning the forklift accelerated at a faster rate than usual right through the smoke.

The guards dove out of the way and some started firing.

The commander of the group yelled at them and stopped firing.

* * *

Michael took a deep breath looking at the bomb. They had at least three minutes left before they met their maker. 

Explosions echoed around them and made situations more tense.

Michael was now looking at the bomb and limited his choices to three wires.

A blue.

A red.

And a pink.

Ocelot was obvious enough to put the blue and reds out since they were in most movies. The pink however was the wild card.

Taking a deep breath he continued to make his analysis. No other traps like laser sensors or double wires that could set the bomb off. Michael breathed a sigh of relief when he found no remote transceiver which meant no remote denotation.

"Any ideas now?" Sousuke asked.

Michael's concentration was broken now, "You asked me that three minutes ago. My answer was nothing big. When I figure it out, I will let you know." The stress was starting to get to him.

However, what does a person do when someone is on there back? Every minute? Worried about their girlfriend?

It kind of got annoying after a while REAL fast!

Taking a deep breath he motioned Sousuke over, "Okay, I limited it to these three wires."

Sousuke looked at it and traced the wires to where they were in connection to the trigger.

"Any idea which to cut?"

Michael shook his head; the timer was at 2:30, "No idea."

"How about pink?"

"You know I was thinking that but it is in every move. The blue wire stops it."

"What if Ocelot anticipated that and knew that you think that?" Sousuke retorted.

"I was thinking that but why would Ocelot give the pink wire. If he knew I would anticipate that than the pink has to be it."

"Or maybe he knew you would think that and give you the pink wire to throw you off. Your suspicion and paranoia would go in his favor which would leave out the obvious the choice, there by making you choice that wrong wire." Sousuke response was very possible indeed.

Michael looked at him still holding the knife in one hand the wires in the other, "Or maybe he knew that we would have this discussion and throw in the yellow wire. This would than confuse us and make us overlook that wire because I would think that the pink would be right because he would want to through us off. And he would give the blue wire because you would think that it would be the obvious choice."

They looked at each other in silence.

"So we have nothing." Sousuke stated.

"Exactly." Michael's response was full of sarcasm but rather in a eccentric manner.

They knew that in a way they were screwed. Big time.

"Okay we have a minute thirty left. If Chidori is not-"

_BANG!_

They both jumped back. Eyes opened not sure how to register what just happened.

"Was that-"

_BANG!_

"Is it-"

_BANG!_

"SOUSUKE!!! YOU JERK I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS!!!!" Bullets were fired.

"Yea its Kaname." They both said.

They heard men around them and more bullets. Another bang and the door started to break a little.

"C'mon Kaname." Sousuke pleaded. The time was at 1:22. They were almost there, they needed a few more seconds.

Another one and Michael was back and at the bomb, "Okay I choose the yellow wire."

"Are you sure?!" Sousuke yelled back grabbing his guns.

"No but that did not stop us in Jordan!" He yelled holding the yellow wire between his fingers.

"But we had a professional who knew bombs!" Another bang and light started to creep through the metal crate.

"We could not understand a word he was saying because when we got there we found out that he was DEAF!!!" Michael emphasized the word deaf. Man that was a hard choice to make.

Another bang and the door gave a bigger opening.

More shots erupted and another explosion shook the metal crate.

"Do you still blame me for that!" Sousuke ignored the explosion. His best guess was that Kaname was causing hell out there.

"It was your job to find a guy and make sure he could do the job!" Michael looked back at him

The door gave way more and freedom was in their grasp.

Timer was at 0:45.

"He did the job!"

"You never met him you just heard he was the best from that guy! You failed to ask if anything was wrong." Michael yelled getting up and looked at him. He completely forgot about the bomb.

0:37

"How was I-"

The door was big enough now but the two men were not done.

"You were charge so obviously you wanted to make sure he was okay to do that job. Which meant any handicaps!!! When we got there I had to make the decision of which wire to cut!!" They both were ignoring the bomb and there freedom.

"HEY. GET YOUR SCRAWNY LAZY BUTTS OUT OF THERE BEFORE I RUN YOU OVER!!!!" Kaname yelled through the forklift.

The men chasing her started to get closer as she reversed out. Kaname didn't look back and slammed into the back of a metal crate.

The guards took this chance and started to make a move to grab her. One of them grabbed her hand. She was about to punch him when another grabbed her legs and pulled her.

A shot went off and the guard grabbing her hand went limp. She looked up and saw him roll back with a hole in his head.

She closed her eyes and more shots went off.

0:20 were displayed last time Michael rushed out with Sousuke.

The guard holding Kaname let her go after a shot hit his leg. Another hit his head.

Kaname only heard the muffled sounds of bullets.

Her fears and worries told her that men were dead.

She felt a hand grab her and pulled her up.

"Kaname run!!" It was Sousuke and she followed him.

"We have a few seconds before-"

The bomb went off and they still kept running.

After a while they were out of the harbor. The bomb destroyed the area around it and the guards were going crazy.

Kaname was having Sousuke treat some of her wound she received. A few scratches were there but nothing serious.

Michael was doing a weapons check in the van when his CODEC went off.

"This is Sword-One, Snake that you?" He asked hopeful that there was some news from Snake, the Colonel or anyone!

"I'm proud to see that you survived." It was Ocelot.

Michael turned to Kaname and Sousuke who were both frozen. Ocelot obviously hacked into the CODEC and contacted all of them.

"Very impressive gentlemen. Your skills have not diminished at all. I have happy to hear that you can still kill with the best of us." Ocelot laughed slightly.

Sousuke sneered at this keeping silent. Michael slammed his fist into the van so hard that Kaname jumped.

"And Ms. Chidori, despite the situation you were in you still managed to come out alive. I must saw again, Mr. Leonard has chosen well." He said with a bit of humor in his voice.

Kaname gripped her fist.

"Using grenades to distract the enemy and to keep going despite the situation. I wonder how much longer you can fight?" Ocelot taunted.

"I will never go with that scumbag!! Why should I go with someone who thinks that he can get me!!" Kaname yelled.

"Because if you don't more and more people will get hurt."

Kaname was silent but her anger was still strong.

"It is only a matter of time until your precious Sousuke gets killed. He is still human." Ocelot smiled at his statement.

Kaname's face paled as she looked at Sousuke.

"And Michael, you can't watch his back if you're dead. We still have a fight to settle." Ocelot shot at Michael, "But back to the second task. I placed a bomb in a place that you all love to hang out. Find it and disarm it." He ended the transmission.

Sousuke pulled Kaname along and sat in the driver's seat. Michael started going through his weapons and Kaname was silent.

One down, two to go.

* * *

"So you already contacted them." Leonard said over the phone. 

"Yes, I must saw I am impressed that she would work for us. FOXHOUND does have impressive staff." Ocelot responded.

"Well, our people are always close to certain things. When we need them to act, they act big." Leonard stated.

"Where are you right now?" Ocelot asked looking at his watch.

"On the ship, they are making sure my AS is working at full capacity." Leonard said smugly.

"Their ARX-7 should arrive soon. If your machine is as powerful as you say it is, they don't have a chance." Ocelot said. He saw what Leonard's AS could do and it was impressive.

It was by far stronger than the Behemoth.

"Well, we do not wish to take chances. Are you ready with the real plan?"

"My forces are ready. We just need to make sure they complete the second task."

Leonard chuckled softly, "They cannot complete that task can they?"

"You read my mind, after this one Miss Chidori will begin to question things. She will start to doubt which will make those two fight harder. The harder they fight, the easier it will be."

"Good, I am glad to hear that. I already had the chief prepare two meals tonight. I do hope that she likes it." Leonard said.

Ocelot spoke sharply, "Have your date when you have her. I am telling you this for your own good, do not under-estimate them. Big Boss saw great potential in them when we last spoke and the same came from Gray Fox. These two are strong and should not be take lightly."

"Who says I am taking it lightly? I am merely making sure that things are prepared." Leonard stated. He was confident enough in his own planning and power that he would win. The AS suit would be the final trump.

Even two men could not stand up to it let alone Sousuke's precious ARX-7.

"Just keep me informed." Ocelot hung up the phone and knocked the door.

The school receptionist opened the door, "Oh you are done. The principal will now see you."

Ocelot nodded, "Thank you miss." And walked past her.

Ocelot walked into the office and shook the lady's hand, "I am surprised that Mr. Kanzuki has a living relative. From what we gather, he was the only one."

Ocelot took his seat, "Well, I do want to surprise my nephew."

The principal was more than happy to do this. After she saw the records and the copy of his birth certificate she was more than happy to make sure that the young man had a happy reunion with his relative.

"I can show you his classroom if you like?" The principal offered.

"Yes I would like that. I would like to see who my young nephew has met." He laughed slightly, "My brother was a lady's man in our youth, and I bet he was to beat the girls away with a stick."

The principal laughed and opened the door, "Well he does cause some trouble, but we have another student how does the same. The two have been getting along great."

Ocelot walked through the halls with the principal, "It's good to hear that he has friends and as for trouble, we all get into trouble no matter how big or small it is."

The principal laughed at his comment, "Too true, you must have been a hand full if you are related to Mr. Kanzuki, Mr. Ivan."

"I," He chose his words, "did get in trouble but mine was a little different."

The principal did not understand what he said but brushed it off.

Ocelot smiled slightly and checked his watch.

It was 9:30.

His troops and back up would be on campus soon.

* * *

My best guess is that we have only four more chapters left than I get to the REAL story. The title is _Full Metal Panic: Project R._ I am in the planning stages of it and look for a 'trailer' for it in the future. Hoped that you enjoyed and again thanks for your patience. I am going to finish this so do not worry. Also, REVIEW!! Love that continued support! 


	10. Chapter 10

First off, I am sorry that this took longer than expected. I've been busy with school, summer school now and really have not had a chance to really rest. SneigZ had a few problems but still was able to give me a good touch up and additions to the story so praise for him. I don't own full Metal Panic or Metal Gear I do own michael. Three left until _Project R!_

* * *

Michael cocked the hammer of the MP5SD2 and clicked the safety on, "So we have our choices limited to that Burger Place, a book store, a clothing store, and-" Michael snapped his fingers trying to figure out the last one. 

They commandeered a similar van from the harbor before they left. After a little hot wiring they were ready to move on to the next task that Ocelot had planned. Much to the displeasure of Kaname, Sousuke still had not lost his ability to jack a car.

"The park." Sousuke said turning into traffic.

Michael nodded and stuffed the silenced sub-machine gun in a book bag already filled with magazines for the machine gun and his Mark 23 pistol.

The area would be filled with people just going around on a normal day. It would be very dangerous if people saw him carrying guns. Not attracting attention was there biggest goal at this point. Surprise and speed were the only things that could save them right now.

"What about the Arbalest?" Kaname asked.

Sousuke checked his watch, "It should be arriving in the hour. Provided that there are no complications."

Michael nodded handing Kaname ammo for her gun and Sousuke's gun, "Yea, but there always are complications." He said smiling a little. Something always happened with Sousuke.

"Like in Sudan?" Sousuke guessed. That was a surprise in a nutshell.

"Not as bad as Sudan." Michael said laughing a little.

Kaname's eyes widened and she turned to Sousuke with a rather piercing look. She started demanding from Sousuke what he was talking about.

The plan was simple and everyone was in agreement on it.

They would split into to two groups. Michael would go and diffuse the bomb at the place the bomb was suspected to be located. Kaname would go with Sousuke to get the Arbalest and meet-up with Michael after he took care of the bomb. They would wait for Ocelot's final task, but at least they would be prepared.

The only thing that was really going for them right now was the Arbalest. The AS unit equipped with the Lambda Driver would be able to give heavy support in case the enemy sent Venom AS suits to the city.

It was completely possible that Leonard would send AS suits to finish the job, but would Leonard risk having the JSDF interfere with his plans.

The answer was yes.

From all the research that FOXHOUND did on Amalgam it was known that a lot of politicians around the world were the deep, deep pockets of Amalgam. Even officials in the U.S military stationed at the Pentagon were working for the shadowy orginzation. If the organization needed some kind of support or needed to point fingers, these politicians could easily provide the cover they needed. If they wanted the latest secrets than it would be like taking candy from a baby.

A lot of those people were under investigation for corruption and improper use of the country's resources but FOXHOUND decided it was best to keep an eye on them in hopes of getting more information on the shadowy organization.

"It has to be the Burger Place." Kaname answered.

"Why do you think that?" Sousuke asked passing a car on the freeway heading back into the city. They were lucky that no one was trying to ram them or have mad robots chasing after them.

That made the trio even more nervous. It was like watching a lion roam than strike at the last second.

"It was always a place that everyone loved to hang out. I was hanging out long before a certain idiot came in." She retorted smiling a little at Sousuke.

Michael thought for a second, "Me or Sousuke?"

Kaname gave him a rather mean look that promised pain later, "How about both." She pointed subtly to the gun still strapped to her thigh.

"Point taken." Michael said leaning against the side of the van.

"Affirmative." Sousuke said sweating a little. He was only glad that the gun was not loaded with real bullets.God knew how hard she could hit with that fan.

Michael closed his eyes and his CODEC went off. He answered before it could get a second ring, "This Sword-One over. Snake that you!"

"Not really," It was Otacon, "Good job Mei Ling we got through!" Otacon yelled. Finally some good news and a status report.

Michael sighed and relief and turned to Sousuke and Kaname, "We got through to FOXHOUND HQ." He switched back to Otacon, "What is going on Otacon? How are Snake and the Colonel? What about-"

"Michael, Michael, calm down for a second," Otacon said, "We don't have a lot of time right now. We have a small window before they jammed the CODEC again. They are using a rotating jammer with a scanner."

Michael paused for a second, "Huh?"

Mei Ling was now talking, "In short, they are using a piece of equipment to jam all possible communication signals from specific area by scanning the frequencies. Although they cannot decode the messages, the gadget is able to jam the frequency that is being used. It can even scramble frequencies that are already scambled or shifting."

Michael was wishing that he could understand the fine points of military and communications technology.

"Getting back," Otacon said taking over, "They were able to bring in a lot of heavy weapons into the base. The group is definitely ex-special forces with the way they are handling themselves. Our forces are trying to push them back but we are barely able to hold any defense. They have these mini robot things that just decimate our forces."

"Arastols." Michael answered.

"Take it they were chasing you." Mei Ling said a little worried.

"Well, it was something you really have to see to really believe." Michael thought back to the rather comical robot slip that Sousuke told him about, "Try spilling something slippery on the floor. Prefeable oil since you can light that on fire." He suggest quickly.

"Regardless of the name," Otacon said getting their attention, "The enemy is throwing everything they have at us. These robots, along soldiers with heavy weapons and AS Venom suits. The Lambda equipped AS suits are decimating our own AS forces since we do not have a Lambda Driver AS like Mithril does."

"So what are the orders right now?"

Mei Ling took over, "The Colonel wants you to worry about your job. Your orders still stand to protect Kaname Chidori and nothing more."

Otacon took the communications spotlight, "Snake stated the same thing. Also one other thing we all want you to do Mike."

Michael listened.

"Survive." Mei Ling said softly over the CODEC.

Michael nodded, "I'm still breathing. By the way, where are you two and where are both Snake and the Colonel?" He had been meaning to ask that question but got easily distracted.

"Mei Ling and I are barricaded inside the Communications room. The door has been blocked shut and even if someone was behind that, it would take them a while to get in." Otacon said switching it to Mei Ling.

"Snake is out around the base leading our forces as best he can. The Colonel is trying his best to assert casualties and save as many people as he can. Colonel Campbell is also setting traps along the way, don't forget he was Black Ops for a while too." Mei Ling reminded Michael, "Though he is getting old, he can still fight. Meryl is with him but last we heard she was around the armory trying to get better weapons for the squads. Since than nothing." Mei Ling finished stating the situation.

"Sounds like all of them. What will happen if we can't keep the base?" Michael asked.

"Than we follow protocol," Otacon stated, "We evacuate as best we can and blow it up."

Michael nodded, "Makes sense. Snake needs-"

A bang was heard in the background.

"Damn it they're here!" Otacon yelled trying to keep cool.

"What is going on!? I thought you were safe right now!" Michael yelled worried that he was not there to protect and help.

Mei Ling was now on the channel, "They are getting through. Otacon is trying to get the emergency exit but we are not sure."

Another bang and Otacon was heard in the background, "Just a few more seconds."

A bang and the sound of metal ripping apart, "Its those damn robots! Michael come back, come back alive!" Mei Ling pleaded.

"We got it! Mei Ling lets-" Otacon screamed, "Mei Ling get down!!"

Gun shoots were heard and Otacon cursing and more gun shoots.

The channel was broken and static.

"Otacon! Come in!!" Michael paused for a second, "Mei Ling!! Ling come in you idiot!!"

Nothing but the scratching sound of static was heard. It was the only thing that Michael was hearing right now.

Michael closed the channel and banged his head against the cold metal. He ran his hands through his hair and cursed slightly.

"DAMN IT!!" He yelled hitting the van as hard as he could. It sent a vibration throughout the entire care. It caused Sousuke and Kaname to jump from there seats and turn around.

Sousuke and Kaname turned wondering what could cause the normally cool-headed soldier get this mad.

Michael took a deep breath and collected himself. His nerves were shaken and his thoughts were going back to his comrades. Mei Ling and Otacon were being attacked with no support and could be dead.

He rested his head against the cool metal and looked at Sousuke. Michael knew of Kurz and Melissa who were both Sousuke's friends and teammates on the SRT of Mithril. It was no question that he was worried about them but was able to keep focused on his job and keep his emotions under control.

He took a deep breath, "I was able to get in touch with some of the people at FOXHOUND HQ. The base was under heavy attack from Amalgam forces and we are getting pushed back hard."

Sousuke looked at him through the driver's mirror, "What about the other personal?"

Michael pushed the stock of the silenced MP5 and stuffed it into a backpack, "Snake is leading the forces as best he can with the Colonel. Mei Ling, the head of communications, and Otacon, our hacker and computer expert. " He put on a jacket to hid his tactical vest, "The two were able to get a message out but the communications room was attacked and I lost them."

Kaname looked back at Michael, "What about you? You okay?"

Michael nodded, "I've got a job to do right now. If I let myself get distracted than people will die."

Sousuke pulled onto the sidewalk and unlocked the sliding door, "Affirmative on that."

Kaname looked back at the two men and watched Michael get out of the van. She was worried that the two were letting themselves get too into their mission to protect her.

Granted that they wanted to stop all this madness and restore things to what they were, but even a soldier needs to know how to feel.

Sousuke rolled down the window, "AL and the Arbalest will be at the park soon. No ETA."

Michael nodded, "Roger that, contact me when you get the Arbalest. Use CODEC and alert me if anything should happen."

Kaname leaned over, "Good luck."

Michael smiled slightly, "Thanks and you too. Watch your back and make sure your not being followed.

"Affirmative." Sousuke answered starting the van. He was closing the window until Michael knocked on it.

"Oh and take care of my 'magic murder bag' there are a lot of weapons in there that we can use." Michael finished walking in front of the van. He banged on it once as he zipped up his jacket.

Michael turned his head and watched as the van pulled onto traffic. He only hoped that the enemy would focus more on him than on Sousuke and Kaname.

Merging into the crowds he did not notice the two men talking on a cell phone.

In Russian one said, "_Nachynajym." (begin)_

* * *

Sousuke was silent as he drove through the traffic. He looked over and saw Kaname just staring at the cars as they passed the van. He could tell that she was just lost in her own thoughts and letting everything that has happened to her over the past few hours. 

Being chased through streets, men with guns, crazed robots and explosions. All of which laid heavily on Sousuke and Michael. The key thing was that they were used to it.

But how was this affecting Kaname?

Sousuke had a vague idea of what was going through her head. Kaname had always been able to hide her real emotions from everyone else.

It only meant that she was near the breaking point before she lost all control.

Sousuke did not know how much longer he could fight like this. Michael was working hard on his end and doing his part. The only way that Sousuke could really do any good was with the Arbalest. It presented the only real hope that they had right now.

Whenever the Arbalest came, it brought hope and success in its path.

"Sousuke?" Kaname asked.

Sousuke snapped back turning to Kaname than back toward the road, "What is it Chidori?"

Kaname sighed, "Which is it Sousuke?"

Sousuke was confused, "What do you mean by 'which'?" Was she talking about his attitude earlier or something else.

"Is it Kaname or Chidori?" She teased. Kaname even in this situation got a little joy out of teasing the young soldier when it came to things like this.

Sousuke blushed and focused back on the road, "Uhh."

Kaname giggled a little, "Well when you make up your mind please tell me."

"Affirmative." He answered rather hastily.

"Sousuke, I need you to be honest with me on this." Kaname took a deep breath, "Can we make it out of this?"

Sousuke paled trying to think of an answer to help Kaname. The memory of her crying and pleading to make this all right was still fresh in his mind.

His promise to make everything right was motivating him to fight even harder to fulfill that promise.

Right now his loyalty was not toward his mission to protect her nor to stop Leonard or Ocelot.

His loyalty was toward Kaname and making sure that this was her home. The place that she felt the happiest would always welcome her no matter what.

It was a feeling that Sousuke himself had ignored for many years even after he and Michael separated.

This was his home. As long as she was with him, any place could be home.

"I think I said it before, 'as long as you are with me, I can do anything.'" He answered absolutely confident in his answer.

Kaname nodded meekly, "I hope so. Michael is alone and we don't know when or where Ocelot will strike next." Her voice started to break, "He attacks innocent people with the full intent on making fall on my head. He wants me to give in. He wants me to feel guilt and he wants-"

"KANAME!" Sousuke yelled grabbing his attention. Now was not the time for her to start breaking. They had a chance and with Michael they stood even more of a chance, "We have the Arbalest coming and that will give us an edge as well."

Kaname nodded. Not sure if she could believe him this time. In the past, Sousuke always said, 'its not a problem' and he always came through. Now this was different. A different problem.

"Michael is doing everything he can to stop Ocelot. I trust him as much as I trust you and he has never let me down in the past." Sousuke reassured, "If he was trained by FOXHOUND and by Solid Snake than he is one to depend on."

Kaname started to feel a little better. The short time that she knew Michael it was clear to her how much of a dependable brother he was to Sousuke. Not just at school but in battle. Kaname watched him watch there backs with a sense of purpose and strength that never seemed to weaken.

The only thing that bothered her was the way he fought. The gunfight outside her apartment and the incident at the docks showed her that Michael's killer instinct was still alive and well.

He could kill a man without a moment's thought or hesitation. Michael showed no remorse or regret for killing those got in the way of completing his mission.

She looked over wearily at Sousuke and wondered the same thing. Could he still kill like that and not show emotion? Could he pull the trigger right in front of her and kill?

The resonance that Leonard sent to her that night was still playing again and again in her head, 'He has killed this many people and shows no remorse for it. How can any like a monster like him?'

She shivered and paled a little when that came back to her. Leonard was still waiting for her and the way that Ocelot spoke to her about him; it was as if the choice was made before the first shot was fired.

Sousuke accelerated passing another car but had to slow down again when a car pulled in front of him.

Kaname slammed her hand her seat, "Look at this can this guy even drive?! I mean look he merges into this lane and slows down!! If I had my way-" Kaname continued ranting.

Sousuke looked behind him and saw another car speeding up, "Kaname fastened your seat belt and hang on." He said calmly grabbing the Uzi that Michael stored underneath his seat.

"Sousuke what-" Before she could even finish the sentence Sousuke swerved into the other lane almost hitting a car and ran over the curb and got onto traffic heading the other direction. Several cars broke sharply with their horns blaring at the van.

Looking in the driver's mirror he saw the two cars do the same maneuver causing two cars to crash into each but with one still behind him.

The only problem was that it was gaining speed following them.

"SOUSUKE!" Kaname yelled pointed at two human looking figures covered in black cloaks.

He cursed, "Arastols." Sousuke thinking quickly made a sharp right turn right at the nearest street coming up.

The car followed with the two Arastols following closely behind. One even threw a car out of its way before it could hit it.

Sousuke accelerated and swerved passed ever car trying to avoid hitting them. Hitting one would cause obvious problems for both of them.

Kaname held on tight as her heart raced at an uncontrollable rate. She was praying that they would-

SLAM 

Something left a dent right on top of the van leaving a huge dent on top of it. The sound of metal ripping only meant an Arastol was lying in wait. Right now it was opening the van's roof like it was a coke can.

Sousuke without looking fired the Uzi at the van. The metal shards ripped through the van causing Kaname to cover her face.

Kaname turned slowly, "SOUSUKE!!" She yelled.

Sousuke turned around quickly seeing the red light. He quickly turned the steering wheel causing the car to flip.

The last thing Sousuke remembered before blacking out was Kaname screaming and the heavy footsteps of the Arastol.

* * *

Michael looked around making sure he knew everything around him. He memorized the buildings and the atmosphere around him. 

Something he learned from the Colonel, which always stuck with him and saved his life. If he could memorize the atmosphere around him, feel and know what felt right around him, he could tell if something was wrong.

Obviously the white Russian and Chinese man following him were the dead give away. Michael looked up and did not see any Arastol units or snipers.

He took a deep breath and saw that he was only a few blocks away from his next location. Michael already saw that the crowds were starting to thin out but right now the two guys tailing him were more annoying than dangerous.

He ducked behind into an empty alley and waited for the two men. He leaned against the brick wall taking a deep breath.

The two followed in, "_It has been a long time comrade." _They stopped short of a few feet of Michael.

Michael looked at them sharply and responded in Russian, "_I'm no longer part of GRU."_

The Russian laughed, "_You think you can fight against us? Against Commander Ocelot?"_

Michael put his hands in his pockets, "_I'm willing to try it. Why don't you just give up?"_

The Russian laughed, "_Maybe you should just stop right now. Even if you stop what the Commander has planned, our employer still has the upper hand."_

Michael pulled his hands out of his jacket looking at them, "_What do you mean? What does Leonard have planned?" _If Leonard had one final trick up his sleeve than it was something that he was planning on pulling out. He would attack when they were at there weakest.

Michael's eyes widened. This was not about attacks planned against the city. This was not only just to demoralize Kaname. It was mainly meant to drain Sousuke and Michael's strength.

"_That cunning son of a bitch." _Michael started to unzip his jacket.

"_So you figured it out. It does not matter when Belial comes it is all over comrade." _

"_Bel-" _Someone from behind grabbed Michael around his neck trying to break it. Michael without thinking grabbing the man's arms and started thrashing his head around trying to break the grip.

The other two charged forward one with a knife.

Michael pulled his legs straight up kicking the two men back. When his feet landed he slammed both of his elbows and slammed them against the man's ribs.

His grip loosed and Michael grabbed the man's head and flung him over.

Michael reached into his jacket and pulled out his K-Bar knife. It was still the late afternoon and people were still going about there business. If he killed them silently than no one would notice. A gunshot would alert the police and put the area on a higher alert status creating more problems.

One of them rushed forward with his own knife. Michael moved the side at the last second and grabbed the hand holding the knife pulling him forward. When Michael was behind him he slammed the blade right through the side of the attacker's neck.

Michael quickly turned and saw the Chinese man coming at him. He threw a kick at Michael who blocked it with both hands pushing the leg back.

Michael took a huge step forward and slashed the knife across his throat. The man fell back against the wall covering the gushing blood pouring out of his neck.

He turned and saw the Russian pulled out his own knife inviting him with his hands to attack him.

Michael flipped the blade so that he was holding the tip of it. He looked at it than at the Russian.

In one fluid motion he threw the blade right in his throat.

The Russian gasped pulling the blade out as blood gushed out like a small geyser. He fell to the ground as the blood ran out and seeped into the ground.

Michael pushed the Russian to his back and pulled the knife out. Quickly looking around he moved the bodies behind some trashcans and whipped the blood off the blade.

He took a deep breath and continued walking back to the crowd. Michael quickly put his hands in his pockets trying to hide the small amounts of blood on his gloves.

Michael took a deep breath and looked ahead of him.

The next target was only three blocks away.

* * *

Kaname groaned as she started to wake up. The last thing she remembered was her own scream and the metal being ripped apart by the Aratsol. 

"Are you okay?" Someone asked.

Kaname blinked for a second and saw the face of a young man looking at her.

She gasped and shot up standing straight. Her body started shaking, "Who are you!? What happened!? Where-"

The young man raised his hand to calm the hysterical girl, "Your okay and your friend is okay." He pointed over to Sousuke who was still unconscious.

"Sousuke!!" She yelled pushing the people who were helping him, "Sousuke! Wake up!! Wake up you idiot!!" She yelled grabbing his shoulders. Ocelot could not be right, he was alive! Yea, he HAD to be alive!

Sousuke groaned waking up. He opened his eyes, "Kaname?" He asked not knowing what the situation was at the moment.

The people around them helped him.

The man who helped Kaname walked over to them, "That was a nasty accident."

"Accident?" Sousuke asked not sure where he was and trying to remember what happened.

Kaname took over, "There was a large bag in that van where is it?!" She asked wanting to make sure Sousuke could at least arm himself. Also she did not know how Michael would react if they lost his weapons collection.

"Over there," He pointed to the bag that was leaning up against a light pole, "It was heavy but here is our question. What were you doing with some many weapons? And the weapon around your leg?"

Kaname paled not sure how to answer, "Well, we….you…see" She was trying to find the right words to explain this situation.

Where was Michael when you needed him!

Sousuke shook his head slightly looking around. He saw the bag and the memories started rushing back.

He looked up and his heart started beating and his mind started racing. Without a moments hesitation he grabbed Kaname, "RUN!"

The man asking the question had no head after a loud bang was heard. His headless body slumped over as the people around him started yelling and cursing.

Sousuke could not tell if it was an Aratsol or a sniper. Pulling Kaname along he grabbed the bag quickly throwing it over his shoulder, "Kaname we have to go!!"

More gunfire was heard as bystanders were being ripped apart by a high powered machine gun.

The blood from there bodies drained out covering the city side walks in a permanent red. The bullets ripped through the stores and buildings around them leaving a permant mark on everything.

Kaname was not even thinking or saying anything. The shock still did not set itself in properly as she saw first hand the carnage that was engulfing her beloved home.

The peace that she once knew was now replaced by the sounds and brutality of war.

It was now a battlefield!

Sousuke pulled her into an alley not caring what was behind them but if he could guess correctly they were getting closer to the park.

Checking his watch he knew that the Arbalest would be arriving soon. AL would contact him through his CODEC channel when he got close.

Stopping for a second Sousuke unzipped the bag and started rummaging through the bag.

Sousuke was amazed at the weapons that Michael had stored. The bag was loaded with grenade launchers, a small RPG-7 and various guns and sub-machine guns.

He quickly grabbed the G36c he had loaded earlier and stuffed one of his pockets with two magazines. Sousuke pulled out a HK69 grenade launcher and loaded it with an explosive grenade.

He turned to Kaname slinging both weapons over his shoulders, "Kaname we need to get going we are almost to the park." He zipped up the bag and walked over to the young woman.

Kaname was quiet as she rested against the brick wall and slid down to the ground not caring what she sat on.

The image of the man's head exploding and the innocent people being killed or injured kept playing over and over again like a bad movie.

She touched her face and started to shake when she felt not her blood, but the man's blood on her face.

"Kaname we need to get going, we are almost to the park." She barely heard Sousuke say those words not caring what happened.

Sousuke got on one knee, "Kaname?" He looked at her and grew more worried when he saw the dead look in her eyes.

The once beautiful eyes that were full of spunk, fire and kindness were now replaced by the eyes of people who first saw real combat.

Hopelessness, despair, and guilt.

He touched her shoulder but smacked it away quickly and wrapped her arms around her self trying to find some comfort.

"Kaname we-"He heard a robotic sound and saw an Aratsol coming up behind them.

Sousuke braced the launcher on his shoulder fired the grenade. The robot was blown back and laid there for a second not moving. The sounds of wires and electricity fizing out were the only noises heard.

"Kaname we need to go!" He pulled her up when she snapped back realizing the danger that was happening.

Sousuke pulled her along and grabbed the bag as well. They made it out of the alley and found themselves facing the park.

Sousuke braced the G36c against his shoulder and turned to Kaname, "The Arbalest should-" He stopped when he got a transmission from an unknown channel.

He answered thinking it was Ocelot, "Ocelot?!"

"Nah," A rough and low voice answered, "What are you trying to do, insult me?."

"Who are you?! Identify yourself!" Sousuke demanded. Jokes were the thing he really did not need right now.

"Well, if you must have a name some call me Snake." Solid Snake answered.

Sousuke was frozen. Solid Snake! The legend was calling!! Snake was calling him!!! Sousuke knew this was no time to be star struck but, it was still Solid Snake.

"Listen, we don't" A gunshot went off in the background, "Hold on." A few gunshots were heard and men rushing in the background, "Sorry about that, these bastards can be a little annoying."

"Yes sir. It is no problem sir!" Sousuke answered quickly hoping to keep things as formal as he can.

"Note kid, do not do the sir crap. It really annoys me," He said hapazardly, "Listen, I don't have time before they jam again, your Arbalest will be arriving soon. Amaglam is jamming all transmission for Mithril as well. We intercepted the transmission and the A.I wanted you to know that." Snake finished.

"Thank you uh, Snake." Sousuke answered meekly. He still could not believe he was talking to the legend himself. Sousuke was still uncomfortable with using his first name.

"Your learning, I like you already." Snake took a deep breath, "Sousuke, I don't need to tell you this but you need to keep going no matter what. Things look bad but keep going-"

The transmission was cut off quickly.

Sousuke blinked for a second, "Snake! Sir!" They were jamming again.

Sousuke turned to Kaname who was just staring into space. That small talk from Snake may have been the little motivation he needed right now, "Kaname, we can get through this. We-"

"Can you make it stop?" She pleaded.

Sousuke stopped and looked at her, "Stop what?"

"This guilt! This pain! This confusion!" She yelled, "My heart is about to pull itself out and I don't know how to think anymore!!" She could not control herself anymore. So much was going on and she did not have time to really process all of it.

Sousuke was silent. She was obviously talking about the fight near the street. The bullets ripping through the inocent people. The headless body of a man just trying to do the right thing.

Kaname started smiling and laughing without control, "I don't know how much more I can take. People are getting hurt and it is my entire fault. People are dead and I saw it first hand. It's true, he was right I can't stop this." She looked at him giving an eerie smiled, "You'll die. Michael will die and it will be my fault."

Sousuke grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. He looked at her dead in her eyes, "I'm still alive right now! Michael is still alive! We have not quit! We can still get through this, so please don't give up."

Kaname felt the tears run down her face, "But I have. What about your mission? What will you do if I saw I give up?"

"I'm doing this-"Gunfire exploded around them ripping through the trees and shredding the bench apart.

Sousuke grabbed Kaname and pulled her behind a cement wall. Without thinking he leapt from behind the wall and returned fire with a three round burst. The G36c was famous for firing a three round burst to rival that of the M4.

Kaname covered her ears and closed her eyes trying to block out all that was happening around her.

Sousuke turned to his left and fired more bullets that hit there target. The man fell back and did not get up.

Three were left and Sousuke took care of them quickly.

Sousuke ducked down and reloaded the last magazine that he had in his pocket.

Kaname looked at him, "Did you kill them?" She pleaded.

Sousuke did not answer as he cocked the hammer and checked the ammo in his GLOCK. They were attacking them, he had no choice if they were to survive.

"Did you kill them?" She asked a little more forcefully. Kaname did not want to know but she still wanted to know!

Sousuke paused setting the G36c on the ground. He looked down not saying anything, "Yes, I killed them." He continued, "I killed five of them. They were advancing toward our position and they gave me no choice."

Kaname looked away from him.

"Kaname, I've killed a lot of people in my life but do you think I had a choice?" Sousuke asked.

"It was your mission you have to kill them." She answered. He was a soldier after all; his duty was to kill the enemies in his mission. It would not be complete until they were all dead.

"Do you think I am killing them because I like to?" He asked.

Kaname answered getting up. Her back faced him.

"I do not like to kill but these enemies give me no choice. If I let them kill me than I would lose you." He answered looking at her. His eyes staring into the back of his head.

"Because of your mission or duty to Mithril?" She faced him with a confused look in her eyes. Kaname knew that she was now exposed to his world. She could not imagine the horrors and nightmares that he faced whenever he slept. He and his brother had to survive in a world where bullets and bombs were around them. At night they could feel the cold embrace of death and had to stare in his empty eye sockets everytime they picked up a gun.

"No, I do this out of my loyalty to you. Not to Michael, not to Mithril or FOXHOUND, but to you." He answered gently.

Kaname felt the tears run down her face and wrapped her arms around him, "Please Sousuke, don't stop now. Please, I want to feel some kind of hope. I don't know what to do. I thought I could help you but I am not use to this world. I can't bear the fact that people are being killed because someone is after me."

Sousuke turned and pulled her back. Gunfire erupted around them tearing the cement wall apart with the high velocity bullets that ripped past them. The cement wall started to crumble down from just a few of those bullets.

They both turned and saw five Aratsol units advancing towards them with large gatling guns attached to there arms.

Sousuke looked over and saw the weapons bag a distance away. He had no more grenades left and he had only one magazine left.

The lead Aratsol spoke, "Give the girl and we will let you-"

It never finished the sentence as bullets from above ripped the five apart in a matter of seconds.

Kaname and Sousuke looked up and saw the Arbalest above them. It fired its face mounted chain guns.

The Arbalest landed clearing the dust around it. It got on one knee and opened its hand, "**Srgt. Sagara I am hear as** **requested." **

Sousuke smiled grabbing the bag, "Good job AL you did just perfect."

Kaname felt a little hope looking at the white AS suit. Everytime this suit fought, it always came out on top. With a little hope, it could do the same thing.

"This thing always got us out of trouble didn't it?" Kaname nodded sitting in the open palm as Sousuke buckled himself into the set.

"**Ms. Chidori was that a compliment?" **AL asked.

The cockpit doors closed and Sousuke watched the systems come online, "AL don't worry about it. We are just glad you are here."

"**ROGER." **AL said.

* * *

Seven guards. There were only seven guards guarding Michael's target. There were only two guarding the back door, three in the kitchen and two making the sure the bomb was in place. 

Michael was staring at the timer which only gave him five minutes before he met whatever maker that lived in the heavens.

The guards outside were a simple matter. He merely distracted them and put two bullets in the back of there heads. The only thing he did not like was that one of the guards was smoking. Michael rummaged them out and was upset to know that they were methanol cigarettes and not the regular ones he smoked. The last few guards were dispatched stealth using the silenced MP5 and his own sneaking skills.

It was quick, clean and worthy of FOXHOUND standards.

He sighed wondering how the others were doing. By now Sousuke must have gotten the ARX-7 and was on his way. Still, he need to focus on this task if he was going to deal with the man behind all of this.

Michael shook his head and focused back on the task at hand. It took him five minutes to run through the proper protocol of bomb disposal.

No traps, no double wires and thankful no remote activation device.

That was the only thing that was really going for him right now.

Michael rubbed his eyes trying to clear his thoughts and think straight about how to go about his.

Ocelot was a smart bastard. It was no question that he would try and confuse his enemies with the obvious choices but than present evidence to suggest a different alternative. In the end it would lead to Ocelot winning and the answer was something not even a genius would not expect.

Michael for once was glad that he was apart of the OCELOT unit and knew these secrets. It held the key to diffusing the bomb.

Michael rubbed his chin and examined it again. Like before he limited it to three wires.

Red.

Blue.

Black.

These wires were the only ones that seemed to have the trigger circuit due to its placement to the C4 and the timer.

Checking the timer again he had wasted two minutes and was closely approaching 2:45.

Taking a deep breath trying to remember something that he once heard about this. He gently rubbed each wire between his fingers hoping that something would come to him

He looked at the red wire than moved to the black than back to the red holding his K-Bar in his other hand.

"Okay let's try the red." He careful held the wire and gently pressed the tip of the blade on the wire.

He cut it.

The timer stopped.

Michael took a deep sigh of relief.

He heard a beep and the timer flashed and went from 2:00 straight to 0:30.

"SHIT!" He cursed loudly looking at the two remaining wires. A trap cleverly placed to make the opponent panic. Ocelot had not lost his touch at all.

If Michael survived this Ocelot would lose more than that.

Timer was at 0:15.

He needed to make a choice between the black or red. His heart started to race as he could feel the sweat pour out in a waterfall fashion.

"Okay." He made a choice and pulled out a white wire. How come he did not notice it before!?

White!!

Timer was at 0:07.

He cut it without a moment's hesitation.

The timer blinked and shut down.

Michael stood ready waiting to see if another one of Ocelot's trap appeared.

After a few seconds nothing.

Michael let himself just fall back panting as the cool floor felt good on his already sweating back.

He got up after a few seconds running his hands through his hair, "Okay need to-"

Someone was calling through CODEC. Sousuke maybe?

He answered, "Sousuke, have you made contact with the Arbalest?"

"I see that you were able to survive again _Mikhail_." Ocelot answered calling him by his Russian name.

"Yea, you know that you and I have a score to settle Ocelot." He answered strongly.

Ocelot laughed, "Very good. You will need a strong spirit for our fight. However, did you disarm the other bombs as well?"

Michael froze. Other bombs!

"I believe I said I planted a bomb at place you love to hang out. I never said that I planted one." Ocelot said chuckling slightly.

Michael gripped his fist so hard that he could feel his skin tearing even though he wore gloves, "You-!" Why did he not pay attention before!!

"And I believe at least there are four places with a similar bomb." Ocelot stated, "However, since you failed. I believe I will denote those others along with three others I planted as punishment." The transmission ended.

Michael jumped straight to his feet running up the stairs. He kept cursing himself and his own lack of attention. Michael was so focused on completing the next taks that he rushed. He shot out of the backdoor. It was like before. The same stupidity that cost him so much when he was in the SAS. He ran out of the alley and straight into the street. His recklessness on that mission killed innocent people.

He looked around watching the people carry on there normal routines.

Michael's CODEC went off; Ocelot only said one word, "Boom."

Three massive explosions went off on the streets around him. He was thrown to his feet the sound still echoed in his ears. The dust started to settle as car alarms and screams echoed through the once quiet street. Michael got to his feet and walked around in a daze seeing first hand the carnage. It was nothing he had not seen before, but it got easier.

Cars were flipped over in the street. People were running around in a panic state trying to get help and save love ones.

Michael could see that people near the explosions were either thrown across the street or were killed on impact.

He turned and in the distance saw a man carrying his daughter in her arms. Michael was no medical expert like Dr. Hunter but he knew that she was dead.

Just like so many others around him.

Michael could hear emergency crews coming and people running to them.

People were under debris with others trying to save them.

Others getting others to receive emergency care or running to find lost ones.

The hysteria and scene made it look like a battle.

Michael looked away and ran his fist into a nearby car's hood. It left a dent but his fist was shaking so hard. His face was still stone cold but his rage was clear in his fist.

He wanted blood!

Michael wanted Ocelot's blood!

His CODEC went off and he hesitated for a second before answering. Things had entered a new low.

* * *

Ocelot walked out of the bathroom in a rather joyous mood. 

Everything was going according to plan. The bombs went off and his forces were in position ready to take the school completely.

One thing needed to be done before the final phase.

Opening the sliding door he saw that all the students were outside looking at the dust clouds flying towards the sky. They were talking amongst themselves and trying to count how many explosions went off.

The final count would be seven. Eight if Ocelot was lucky today.

The bombs went off perfectly and if Ocelot planned it right Michael would be able to truly see the destruction first hand.

He smiled knowing full well the state of mind Michael was in right now. He would be focused on him and only him. Sousuke would be distraught but would fight harder when reinforcements came. All this was meant to create a drive in the young man. The harder the fight, the sweeter the victory.

The teacher Ms. Kagurazaka approached Ocelot, "Mr. Kanzuki, for the safety of the students we need to evacuate."

Ocelot laughed, "I'm afraid that will not happen." Now was the perfect time to put the final phase of the plan.

Kagurazaka looked confused, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you are hostages and will be used as such." Ocelot said as if he was talking about the weather.

Kagurazaka looked scared at first but than regained her courage for the safety of her students, "Now listen here you-"

Two gun shots went off.

Kagurazaka never saw or even knew he had a gun. In one quick motion he pulled out what looked like a revolver and shot her in both her kneecaps.

She screamed in pain as the blood ran out of her kneecaps. She turned her body trying to use what strength she had to keep her students strong. This man shot her with a revolver with such speed even Sagara would be scared.

Ocelot twirled his revolver slowly, "Now than just to make sure there are no heroes." He pointed his gun and shot four random students in either the arm or leg.

The rest huddled against the wall trying to find some protection. Some tried to help there fellow students up or comfort them. Silent tears and screaming resonated through the small classroom. It was a feeling that Ocelot never got tired of feeling.

Ocelot reloaded his gun and twirled it right back into his holster. He opened the door and several men rushed in wearing black officers' uniforms with red barrettes and black ski masks.

They pointed there guns at the students and Ocelot walked past them, "Your school is now under our control. If you want to live, I suggest you do as I say or there will be great consequences not on you but to those injured."

He turned around and looked at Kagurazaka who was trying to crawl out, "Now, now, that is not a way for a teacher to have her students see her." He slammed his boots on her wounds and twisted his heel on the opened hole.

Kagurazaka screamed even louder. She had never felt such fear or pain in her life. This was much more terrifying than the plane and cruise hijackings. She was just shot.

She looked up and felt more fear looking at the man who claimed to be related to her student. He was enjoying this. She saw the sick smile as he caused her more pain with each twist of his shoe.

"Now than," He stopped kicking his shoes back. He turned to the students and started walking toward them. The soles of his shoes left small bloody prints, "Would Miss Tokia Kyouko please step forward."

The pig tailed girl stepped forward not sure how to handle what was about to happen. Where was Kaname?! Where was Sousuke?! Surely he could do something. One of the men grabbed her pulled her hard causing her to yelp in pain.

Ocelot yelled, "Stop that!" He gently pulled the girl away from him, "We do not handle them like this."

Kyouko felt a little relief. At least he was not like this on children.

"We handle it like this." He grabbed her arm and pulled it behind her and twisting it, "Like we are going to pull it out." He said with an icy tone.

Kyouko screamed as she fell to her knees. The pain was so intense that she started to cry, "Please stop!" She pleaded. This man was a demon! This man was related to Michael!?

He let go and two men grabbed her tight, "Colonel Volgin was right; it is the ultimate form of expression." He mmbled to himself.

The men took her away outside of the room.

Ocelot walked out of the classroom, "A medic will be here to treat you. We cannot have you die yet. If you refuse, I will shot to kill the next time."

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HER!?" Kagurazaka yelled ignoring the pain, "WHAT WILL YOU DO?! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" She pleaded.

Ocelot merely raised his hands in an innocent gesture, "I would not bother you but think what three students are NOT here and you will find your answer."

He closed the door leaving everyone in there one thoughts but three names were on there mind.

Sagara. Kanzuki. Chidori.

* * *

Well, here is chapter ten. I hope you enjoyed it. We are almost near the climax with Leonard and Ocelot. Hope that you continue to read and not think that I am dead!! 


	11. Chapter 11

First off, I want to thank Sakimi1014 for the comment. That comment really touched me and I want to thank you for enjoying this hope that you will continue to enjoy and support my story. After a long wait here is chapter 11. I hope that you all enjoy and to make things better chapter 12 is 25 complete. I want to thank SniegZ and now Angelbecca for helping me with this new chapter. She has taken to looking at the grammer so praise for her. I don't own Full Metal Panic or Metal Gear, I do own Michael enjoy.

* * *

For once Michael was actually smart to have different ammo stations around the city. He even was able to sneak in some heavier weapons and ammo near the school in case this happened Michael already finished cocking his new M4 that was stored in an empty warehouse at least 4 blocks away from the school. He pulled out a small bag and stuffed it with ammo for the M4 and Mark .23 pistol.

He leaned against the wall finally able to smoke for the first time since this hellish day started and thought about all that was happening.

Needless to say, Sousuke and Kaname were shocked and upset that not just four bombs went off but an additional three. Michael was able to disarm one but did not think that Ocelot would plant a trap in it.

Michael banged his head against the wall upset at his own carelessness. He should have known that Ocelot would do something like this. Ocelot always chose his words to make people think something when he meant something else.

His own carelessness had cost them big.

Not just the lives that they lost or the massive damage around the city.

Kaname's moral on the situation was worsening.

From what Sousuke had explained over the CODEC, she felt some hope since the Arbalest arrived. Kaname knew full well Sousuke's skill with it and its ability to pull something out of its hat at the last second.

That hope was quickly destroyed when she heard the bombs went off and seeing the destruction from the Arbalest. The fastest route to meet up with him was through the chaos. It seemed that Ocelot had every move planned and anticipated exactly when and where they were going to go.

It only got worse when she got a message from Ocelot showing what she feared the most.

Kyoko had been taken hostage and the picture was sent to her through her phone. The situation got worse when there was a C4 charge right around her waist.

Ocelot's message was simple 'give up or the girl dies.'

They all knew the hidden meaning in the message. If she did not turn herself over than not only would Kyoko die but the entire school would be destroyed.

Michael checked his watch.

It was almost four o'clock. The sun would be setting and every instinct screamed at Michael that the endgame was approaching fast.

He turned his attention outside when he heard a robotic sound. He went outside and saw the Arbalest with Kaname in its hand. Kaname jumped out of it not bothering to give Michael a glance. He sighed knowing what could happen next with the state that she was in.

Sousuke had activated the stealth camo throughout the city in hopes that they would not be detected.

The cockpit opened and Sousuke climbed out slugging the massive weapons bag over the shoulder. Michael walked up to him and took the bag. He started walking with him as they headed into the empty building, "What is the situation around the city?"

All three walked into the warehouse to plan there next move. Sousuke had already ordered AL to activate the stealth camo and remain on full alert. He was ordered to alert even the smallest thing to Sousuke.

Sousuke set the bag down, "Chaos. The bombs sent a lot of confusion through the city and many places have been ordered to stay put until further notice."

Michael sighed. He pulled out a few protein bars from a storage box that was underneath the floor. Michael threw a few to Sousuke who than gave one to Kaname. She ate quietly trying to find some hope in this situation.

Michael leaned against the wall throwing his cigarette to the side, "Right now that is what Ocelot wants. He wants confusion to run through the city so his actions are not noticed. He probably already made sure that the principal cooperates and does not try anything funny. If she does, than someone will die." He stated in a matter of fact tone.

"So what do we do?" Sousuke asked. A full frontal assault would not work at all. The Arbalest would draw too much attention and would need to be on stand-by when the enemy attacked with Venoms.

There were no assumptions or maybes anymore. The enemy would attack with Venoms to ensure more destruction on the fragile state that Kaname was in right now.

Michael took a deep breath and crossed his arms, "We need to figure out the best route into the school. Rescue the hostages and take care of Ocelot once and for all."

Sousuke gave Michael a grim look. In the past Sousuke knew how much Michael wanted to kill Ocelot. However, right now he was obsessed with it. Ocelot mentioned something about a person when he was in Sousuke's apartment. Who was it?

Kaname stopped eating the bar, "What is the point?" She asked. Her tone was cold but it drew the attention of the two men around her.

Michael and Sousuke turned to her.

She stood up with her back facing them, "I mean, you two barely survived the first one and the second one was just a joke. We could not complete it even if we could use the Arbalest radar to find it." She said.

Michael turned to Sousuke, "If we had the Arbalest an hour before he assigned the next task could we have done it?"

Sousuke pondered this for a second.

She turned to them, "Of course it's easy", She turned to them and gave a rather condescending look, "We knew that the frequency was on a small electronic channel. If we could fine tune that signal to look for unusual ones and block out normal ones like those from cell phones and other electronics we could pinpoint them that quickly."

Michael and Sousuke were amazed to hear this. However, her facial features were slowly changing. Her tone was condescending and the way she was talking to them it was like they were children.

It was the way Leonard spoke to them that night. That posture and tone was if he was superior to others. That attitude really pissed off both Sousuke and Michael. Now, it was coming from someone they were trying to protect.

"And look at you two," She pointed out, "You two assert your experience over this entire incident without realizing a simple thing. We can't win. Leonard will get me either one way or another."

Michael and Sousuke felt there stomachs flip hearing that. Michael looked at Sousuke from the corner of his eye. He already knew of the incident after there van flipped over. Seeing a man's head explode in front really did a number on her. The first time anyone is exposed to the trauma of a battlefield it will change them. For some they can handle and move on, others just become more enthralled in it. It is like a rush to them. For others, they just broke down.

"Kaname-"

"STOP IT SOSUSKE!" She yelled, "You can't say that 'It's not a problem' or anything else. Even if you and Michael somehow stopped this, what about the people at the school? No doubt Ocelot has told them some truth as to why this was happening. That I was to blame for this! How do you think they will look at me the next day? Look at you? What makes you think that he did not tell the school of what you do? The people you killed? Michael what would people do if Ocelot told them you use to be his subordinate?!"

Sousuke and Michael were in deep thought. Each was trying to choose the best words to say right now. Neither knew what they could say or how to best handle the situation Each knew of there own collective sins and the demons that haunted each man in there dreams. The past was hard to throw away and a future could not truly happen unless those demons were put to rest. However, their pasts haunted them everyday of their lives. The dreams and reminders of what they did and have done have come back to haunt them many times before.

Neither was ready for this. They could never really explain who they were. People could not understand the battlefield and live the notion that it happens far away and none of it will come to them. Soldiers were wanted and hated for the services. If they brought war with them than they were hated forever.

Sousuke made the first move, "Kaname, we will cross the bridge when it comes. Right now we have to worry about the here and now."

"But I don't want anything more to happen to you! I want you to avoid killing!" Kaname said as she started to cry.

Michael spoke, "We have no choice. Ocelot has us in a tough spot and we are in no position to run."

Sousuke nodded.

Kaname swung her arm against Sousuke chest, "I don't know how much more of this I can take. I really like you Sousuke, I do! But I don't know how to see the world you live in anymore." She fell to her knees, "I don't know how I can look at you anymore!" She yelled looking at him.

Sousuke couldn't even find the words to speak at that moment. When they were in the woods in South Korea he could understand that feeling. She barely knew him, and it seemed to be that he was an annoyance in her once peaceful life. However, the time they spent together he tried his best to make sure that she never saw the things that he did on a mission.

This time it was deliberate.

Leonard had planned this. He wanted to force Sousuke to fight and kill.

Kill in front of someone that he swore to protect no matter what. Kill in front of someone that he truly cared about. Expose her to the bloodshed that he committed everyday.

Kaname was someone who could never hope to scratch the surfaces of combat. She could never understand what the two brothers went through or had to do to survive. It was his greatest wish that she would never see what the battlefield brought with it.

"A name is nothing, it is something that a person gives us," Michael broke the silence, "After a week on the battlefield, no one has a name." He looked down at his hands as the gripped it each other, "Snake said that to me once."

Sousuke and Kaname looked at him not really understanding where he was going with this.

Michael rose up and walked up to Kaname and looked at her, "I am still me. Sousuke is still him. We would not kill innocent people. We would never drag innocent people into this."

Sousuke understood where he was coming from and continued, "If this was not happening do you think that I would not do what I have done?"

Kaname could not really look at him but shook her head indicating no.

"Do you think I like killing people?" He asked.

"No."

"Do you think I am a monster?" He asked strongly.

Michael looked up at him amazed that he would ask that right out front. He smiled slightly amazed that he was starting to do a little soul searching when it came to this. For the first time in a long time Sousuke was confronting his past.

"No, not at all." Kaname answered quietly, "But those people-"She turned away from them both with her back facing both of them. Kaname bit her thumb thinking about the men and women that were killed by the Aratsols.

Those caught in the explosions set off by Ocelot and his men.

Her friends and classmates used as hostages.

"We will make them pay. I promise you that we will make them regret this." Michael said strongly as he walked over to run a one last weapons check on everything.

The stinger was fully operational with at least four missiles ready.

Sousuke walked up to her facing her and softly said in her ear, "Thank you".

Kaname stifled a sob, "For what?" She already knew the answer to the question. It was so painful to her.

He cared so much for her and would do anything to see her happy.

Ocelot and Leonard already won before the first shot was even fired.

"For not seeing me as a monster as others would." He turned away heading to speak with Michael.

Kaname covered her mouth trying to control herself. She did not want to cry. Not now, "Big noble moron." She muttered. Right now, she needed to do something. She could not shot, throw knives and or even pilot a AS but there was something that she could do.

Michael checked the barrel of the M4 and looked at Sousuke. He handed him his gun along with an Uzi, "We are getting closer to the climax." He said quietly.

"Affirmative." Sousuke answered devoid of any emotion.

"He would be proud of us right now." Michael said smiling a little.

"Who?" Sousuke looked over at Kaname who sat down. It was best to leave her alone for a little bit.

"Mr. Frank. I remembered the man who watched out for us when we were trying to get into Outer Heaven." He said laughing a little.

"Oh, Mr. Jaeger." Sousuke paused for a second remembering him, "He was always quiet wasn't he?"

"Oh yea, but he was so cool and calm. It was like being with a legend. Remember that move he taught us?" Michael holstered his Mark .23.

"Yea, the one where you throw her opponent right over your back." Sousuke answered.

Michael nodded, "Yea." He paused and sighed sadly, "He always wanted us to find something away from the battlefield."

Sousuke nodded, "He did. Mr. Frank never liked seeing children in battle. He was upset and sad when he heard that we had been soldiers all our lives."

"I think that he was the same as us at one point." He looked at him getting up, "I don't think he wanted children to see and do the things he committed."

Sousuke nodded. He looked at Kaname as she stood silent in her thoughts. For a long time since coming back from Hong Kong he believed that he found his place. His place would be at Kaname's side for as long as he wanted it. However, he was not sure anymore. He wasn't sure of where this battle would go or even end.

"We wanted us to find a home, didn't he?" Sousuke asked.

Michael nodded a little, "You have a place here old friend. You have her." He put his hand on his shoulder trying his best to reassure his brother.

"I'm not sure about that. The school would never want anything to do with us if we survive this. I don't know how I can look at them?" Sousuke asked. Right now Ocelot already told them about Sousuke and Michael. Who they were, what they were and what they have done. It would be no surprise to either young man if their classmates wanted nothing to do with them. They were used to it by now.

Michael put his hand down, "We will cross that bridge when it comes." He turned and headed toward Kaname.

Sousuke asked, "Have you ever found your place?"

Michael stopped and did not turn his back, "Once. Ocelot took it or rather I took it away."

Sousuke was about to speak when Michael stopped him by raising his hand.

"That is a story for another day!" He sighed. Sousuke watched his shoulders move up than down with that sigh, "Let's just say that I don't want the same thing that happened to me, happen to you."

Sousuke was not really sure how to answer or even think of replying to what he just said.

Michael paused and looked at Sousuke with a grim look, "Ocelot just called."

Sousuke looked at Kaname who rose with a pale and shaking body.

"Kyoko!! Are you okay!! Please answer me! Put her-"She was cut off and turned to the two telling them to come over.

She put it on speaker and set it down for all to see and hear.

"Well, gentlemen I must say that I am disappointed in you. I thought I trained you better Michael. You should have expected that." He laughed softly.

Kaname and Sousuke could hear the leather of his glove gripping hard. Sousuke took a step away from Michael seeing the way that his arm shook with such violence.

"_Kashim," _Sousuke froze and paled when he heard his name from Afghanistan. Only Gauron had called him that, "I trust that the Arbalest is here?" He inquired.

Everyone looked at each other with surprise and shook. Only a few knew that the Arbalest was on route to Tokyo. It could only mean a traitor.

Michael had mentioned quietly to Sousuke that the only way for Amaglam to be able to successfully scramble and jam all frequencies both conventional and unconventional methods would be if there were traitors. The channels and frequencies of all operatives were only known by those in the command staff at FOXHOUND. The same could be said for Mithril. Only a few people could have access to the secrets and channels of all the fleets all over the world. A few knew the secrets to be able to successfully attack and destroy the HQ. There were traitors in both orginizations in the highest levels of Mithril and FOXHOUND.

"You are going to need it. Very soon, ten Venoms will attack the city. Show me how good of a pilot you have become. Gauron has told me such wonderful things before he was killed." Ocelot taunted.

"Once I'm done with them I'm coming after you." Sousuke spoke with steel in his voice. He was able to defeat five venoms one on one. Against ten was pushing it for him. However, he would find a way.

Ocelot just laughed, "We will see if there is iron in your words _Kashim. _Now, to Michael and Kaname who I believe I have there uninterrupted attention."

Michael and Kanamelooked at each other than back at the phone.

"I'm waiting Michael." Michael's eyes widened as Ocelot continued, "I'm in the school basement. We still have unfinished business to attend to." They could hear him twirling his revolver, "But to get to me you need the key and it is in your classroom."

Michael gritted his teeth hearing that. It would be they would have to confront them to get to him. He gripped both his fists realizing that he was going to have to deal with his panicked and fear stricken class mates right off the bat. This was the last thing he needed to deal with. Damn that bastard!

Kaname covered her mouth trying her best to control her fear and anxiety. She was almost at the point of fainting when she heard that. Her world was indeed over right now. She would have to face the fear and distrust in her eyes and take the cold and harsh words she knew she would was going to hear.

"Get that key and face me. Do that and I will let them go with no strings attached." Ocelot finished.

Sousuke stepped forward, "You lied to us before and you think that we should trust you again?!"

The phone was silent.

"If a man challenges one to a dual than-"Ocelot started.

Michael finished, "Than he must uphold his agreement whether he should win or lose. It is the rule of honor."

"However, you must accept." Ocelot said, "I'm surprised that your remember that. I thought for a second that you would forget everything we taught you in GRU."

Michael was silent.

Ocelot continued, "So I believe that you will agree?"

Sousuke and Kaname looked at Michael. They already knew his answer.

"I accept." He stated in cold tone that even Kaname felt it shiver down her spine.

Ocelot only laughed, "Than I eagerly await you, _Mikhail."_ He hung up and the dial tone echoed through the warehouse.

Michael ran his hands through his hair, "Sergeant, I want you and the ARX-7 to be at least two blocks from the school using ECS."

Sousuke nodded, "Roger." He knew how serious Michael was now. He pulled rank right now to put the seriousness of the situation in Sousuke's mind. However, he did not need to be told twice about it.

"Kaname, I need you to show me the best route into the school." He asked her.

"Only if you let me come with you." Kaname looked at him and Sousuke dead in the eyes.

"Out of the question." Michael answered, "Kaname, it would be best if you are with Sousuke-"

"No." She said strongly

"Kaname it is-"Sousuke started.

"No! Listen even if you could find someway for me to fit in the Arbalest than it would only impede your piloting. I need to do this." Kaname said with steel in her voice. She did not want to face them. She did not want to be a burden to Sousuke or Michael. Kaname would help in her own way.

Michael sighed. He knew that this was already a bad idea but what choice did he have. Kaname made a good point. Sousuke needed to be at his best if was going to fight the AS forces that were on there way.

He rubbed his chin thinking for a little and realized that this could work to his advantage. Michael pulled out a small bag and handed it to Kaname, "This is more ammo for the M9. I trust my back to you when we get inside."

Kaname nodded taking the bag strapping it around her waist.

Michael looked at Sousuke and the two men said much with just their eyes. Nothing needed to be said but Michael and Sousuke understood what they were expecting of the other.

Michael grabbed his M4 and put it around his chest, "Kaname, understand one thing. I'm going to kill the enemy."

Kaname released the magazine to check it and reloaded it with a full one. She slammed it in and the click was heard.

"I will shot them, stab them and break there bones. I know you do not want that, but if I let one live, they could kill hostages." He grabbed his ammo bag walking outside with Sousuke. He only wanted to make sure Kaname understood the seriousness of this situation.

Kaname holstered the M9 and took a deep breath following the two outside, "I understand."

Sousuke looked at Kaname who was already pale and shaken. If he did not stop this soon, she could never come back. Come back to the place that she called home. But he, he could never come back. They just would not accept him the way they did when he first met him. He shook his head sadly realizing that things could not continue or go back the way they use to be.

Sousuke was about to get into the Arbalest when he felt something his shoulder.

He turned and saw Michael's hand.

Michael tightened his grip on it, "Watch your back."

Sousuke nodded, "You too."

Michael walked past Kaname who walked up to him.

The two just looked at each other.

Kaname broke the silence and took a step forward, "Sousuke please be careful."

Sousuke looked down and jumped out of the hand. He was looking away at Kaname not sure how he could look at her.

Kaname raised her hand to touch him but pulled back, "I'm sorry but I just-"

She was cut off when Sousuke kissed her on the lips.

It reminded her of when Leonard kissed her but it felt right.

He stopped and stepped back without saying anything. The cockpit opened and the Arbalest hummed to life.

She took a step back touching her lips not sure how to understand what just happened. Kaname watched the Arbalest jump up on the roofs and disappear when the ECS activated.

She was about cry when she felt Michael's hand on her shoulder, "You need to trust him as I do. He is one of the few people that I trust me back to when in a fight. No matter what happens he always comes through. Please remember that about my brother." Michael turned and started walking toward the school.

Kaname followed not saying a word as they approached the school. She was not sure how much longer she could take this battle. Or even the things that it could take away.

* * *

The best way into the school without being spotted was through the cafeteria. The way to get there would be through the gate where the trucks come in and do drop off.

Michael quickly picked the lock for the gate and opened it just enough for Kaname to roll underneath it.

Once under Kaname held the gate for Michael who did the same.

Kaname closed it quietly as Michael quickly scanned the room holding the Mark 23 pistol with a silencer on it.

Kaname looked at him when he lowered the gun and looked at her, "From here where do we need to go? He quietly whispered

Kaname took a deep breath, "We need to head down the halls and get to the other side of the school. Than take the stairs and the class room will be the third room if you remember correctly."

Michael nodded, "Okay," He checked his watch, "We need to try and evacuate the school as quickly as we can before those Venoms arrive. By now-"

They heard a door opened and Michael grabbed Kaname's arm pulling her behind a cabinet.

He leaned over the side and saw one guard walk in. Michael recognized the black uniform and garnet barrette.

It was the same uniform he wore when he was in Afghanistan. The uniform that belonged to the OCELOT unit.

Kaname looked at him and stood still. She quietly grabbed the gun on her thigh and waited for Michael to give his instructions.

Michael turned to her and nodded indicating it would not be necessary and silently walked away from Kaname.

She immediately covered her eyes and closed her eyes waiting for him to come back.

Kaname barely heard the grunt and drop of the gun he was carrying. She heard a dragging sound than quiet footsteps walking up to her.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw Michael above her.

"Let's go." He said helping her up. She quickly looked around and saw nothing that would indicate that the guard was even in here.

"Are you sure-"

They heard a bang behind them.

Michael in an instant pulled his gun out and held it at the storage closet that was in the kitchen.

Kaname tensed and with shaky hands grabbed her gun as well.

They each took careful steps toward the banging sound that it made.

Michael motioned for Kaname to get behind him and watch the door. He slowly grabbed the handle and took a deep breath. He pulled it once and noticed that is was jammed.

"Great." He quietly muttered. He really did not want to use some of his real strength right now.

Michael gripped it hard and pulled it opened and a figure fell out. Without a second thought Michael had his pistol right on the strangers head.

Kaname recognized him, "Tsubaki? What are you doing down here?" She asked holstering the M9.

Michael looked at him and recognized him. He took the barrel off his head and holstered it helping him up.

Tsubaki rubbed his head, "Geez, did not know a toy could feel so real?"

Michael looked at him confused and pulled out the Mark 23. He opened the magazine showing the bullets, "This is not a toy." He shoved the magazine and heard the click.

Tsubaki gulped seeing the serious look in Michael's face and eyes. He fought him before but right now, he seemed ready to kill.

"Tsubaki what happened? Why are you in here?" Kaname asked.

Michael walked over to the door and opened it slightly, "Okay we should be good for now." He closed it and walked up to Tsubaki, "Okay, explained what happened."

Tsubaki took a deep breath, "Not sure, I left the room for a little bit to take care of something and I walked past your uncle."

"What? Uncle? I don't have an uncle." Michael said confused for a second.

Tsubaki grabbed him by the collar and looked at him, "You do have an uncle! A man with a white hair and mustache and goatee came in saying that you were his relative. The next thing I know I see men in black uniforms going through the school and taking hostages. They carried guns and locked everyone in the classrooms."

Kaname motioned with her hand to keep him quiet, "We need to keep it quiet, we don't want to guards to hear us."

Michael gritted his teeth and both Tsubaki and Kaname could hear him grinding his teeth, "That son of a bitch Ocelot!"

"Ocelot is his name well you-"Before Tsubaki could finish Michael grabbed his wrist and squeezed it tight. Tsubaki yelped in pain feeling something that he never felt before.

Michael's true strength was coming. If he fought at this level when he fought him, Tsubaki would be dead in an instant.

He lost his grip and took his hands off of his shirt. Like wise Michael released his grip on his wrist.

"Just who are you Michael?" Tsubaki asked. He was barely able to avoid the guards and before he could escape to tell people what happened he was ambushed by the guards. He was knocked out and threw him in the storage closet in the kitchen, "Who are you, and who are Kaname and Sousuke?"

Kaname looked at Tsubaki unable to really explain all that was going on. But how can you explain to someone who they really were. It was not everyday that there fellow classmates were special. One had secrets of technology that could change the shape of the political world and the other two were soldiers. One worked for a freelance mercenary organization. The other was part of a black ops intelligence organization founded by the greatest soldier in the world. Yea, people could really understand that.

Michael crossed his arms readjusting the M4 on his back, "You don't need to know that." He said coldly.

Tsubaki got in his face enraged with teeth bearing, "That bastard shot our teacher in the knees and four other classmates. Kyoko was taken and who only knows what they are doing to her." He gripped his fists looking at him dead in the eyes, "We have a right to know why we are caught in the middle of this."

Kaname gapsed covering her lips. People had been shot. Her teacher was wounded. Just how sick was this man!?

Michael laughed a little, "There is no middle in the battlefield."

Kaname and Tsubaki looked at him. Tsubaki took a step back after looking at his eyes. He was indeed a wolf.

"In a battle there is no innocents, no rules nothing. Only the strong survive and people will do whatever it takes to complete there goals." He turned his back to both of them heading toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Tsubaki asked. Everything was coming at him so fast that he could not understand what he was talking about. This was not a battlefield. This was a school! This was a city! Wars were fought away from innocent people.

"I have to go rescue the hostages and take care of that man." He opened the door quietly walking and stopping. He looked at the two, "You coming or not."

Kaname followed after him and Tsubaki grabbed her wrist, "Wait where are you going?!"

"To help them." She stated strongly. Kaname looked at him with a strong feeling through her body.

Tsubaki gently let go and looked at her. He was not just amazed by her looks but strength and resolved. No wonder he loved her, "Okay I'll come with you to protect you."

Kaname smirked, "I already have one person to protect me." She followed after Michael.

Tsubaki looked down. He realized that he did not have a chance of winning her with that simple statement. He smirked and sighed, "But that is not going to stop me from helping those two and everyone." He followed after them.

* * *

Ono-D and Shinji sat of the floor just thinking and seething about everything that was happening.

Shinji looked over at there teacher who was pale leaning against the wall trying to comfort some of the students who were near her. He admired that she was trying to be strong when she herself was weak right now.

Ono-D stood silent his thoughts were on Kyoko and praying that she was okay. He had never seen a man that was so ruthless and cold before in his life.

Michael would have a lot of explaining to do if he ever saw him.

Correction, if he would even listen.

Ono-D was not stupid but he just did not want to know more about everything that had happened to them this year. Once Sousuke arrived at their school things started to get worse for them It started with the hijacking and the detour to North Korea. Than the incident on the cruise ship. In some way, he was tied to this along with Kaname.

Ono-D could not help but think that there things in the world that he did not want to understand. However, now was the time for answers!

Why should they have to suffer because of them?

Why?

"Ono-D?" He turned and saw Mizuki next to him.

"What is it?" He said in quiet tone as to not alert the guards.

"What is going to happen to us?" She asked scared and worried at the same time.

Ono-D felt the same anxiety and uncertainty that he was feeling, "I don't know, it just seems that they are waiting."

Mizuki nodded and Shinji joined in, "How do you think Sousuke and Michael are involved?"

"The same is with Kaname, what is her connection to all of this?"

Ono-D scoffed, "Does it matter, and we are in the middle of this. They caused this."

Shinji shot his friend a disproving look, "We are not sure if Michael is really related to him, for all we know-"

"It maybe a lie but it could be true." Mizuki finished, "I mean Michael is a nice guy but I heard the way that he fought Tsubaki."

Ono-D and Shinji listened with interest, "I heard that he was cold and just showed no mercy. Michael even mentioned about fighting to kill someone." She shivered a little.

"Just who are Sousuke and Michael?" Ono-D bit his thumb trying to come up with some kind of answers.

"Maybe they are part of a secret military group that protects the world or something?" Shinji threw out. It sounded crazy but it could be true with the group that rescued them in North Korea.

"It is possible but-"

They heard running and muffled sounds.

Everyone in the class room heard silenced gunshots and grunting and fighting.

"Could it be the police?!" Mizuki asked with hope.

"I doubt it, that group was too well prepared." Shinji commented on.

The class held there breath when they heard more footsteps coming there way. Everyone tensed when sliding door started to open.

Mizuki looked and ran up to the person who was in there. The poor guy was tackled started to floor and trying to get away.

"OH! Tsubaki! I knew you would save us!!" The whole class could hear the kissing sounds and cursing that Tsubaki was yelling.

"Kaname!?" Shinji said as she walked on.

"Everyone?!" She said trying to hold back the tears glad that everyone was okay.

"Where is Sousuke and Michael?!" Ono-D demanded. Everyone was looking at him than at Kaname.

The spotlight was on her.

Kaname could feel the piercing glares that everyone was shooting at him. Well now or never, "They are here. They are trying to save everyone." She said strongly.

The class was silent and whispered to each other.

Another person walked in and everyone gave him a cold look. He could feel the urge to kill him. The urge for answers.

Michael smiled and looked at everyone. The M4 was across his back and the Mark 23 was holstered.

"You have-"One of the male students approached him and walked past him not really caring what he was going to say.

Michael walked to front of the classroom and found Ms. Kagurazaka slouched against the wall with some of the other students around her.

He got on knee and lowered his head, "There is nothing that I can say that repair this. I do not ask for your forgiveness."

Ms. Kagurazaka looked at him with a indifferent look in his face.

"I can only promise I can make him pay for this." He was sincere in his words and respectful to her.

She threw a key at his feet, "He said you would come. Who are you Michael? Who are you and Sousuke? Who is Kaname?"

Kaname gasped hearing this. Leonard's words were coming true as she felt the looks around her.

The distrust was coming out.

The resentment of her being with them.

The fear of their own lives.

"I-" Michael started.

"FREEZE" Everyone turned and saw two of the black soldiers enter there rooms with machine guns aimed right at them.

Kaname stepped back when the soldiers saw her. They just walked past her without a worry.

The two walked up to Michael who got up and turned to look at them.

One of them laughed, "Well, well, it is our little brother."

Michael was silent. He could feel the entire room looking at him. Leonard was really trying to picture him as the bad guy. That must have been way Ocelot orderd them to wear those uniforms. A reminder of his past.

"The commander said that he was with FOXHOUND, but I am surprised that he is in front of us right now. It has been a few years since Afghanistan hasn't it?" The second one mocked.

"A few if I recall." He responded coldly.

"You were quite the little hellion in those days. You could say that you were quite the killer." The first one lowered his gun, "Killed a lot of people if I remember."

Everyone took a step back. Kaname looked at Mizuki who was holding on to Tsubaki. Even he reeled back hearing that.

"I'm not like that anymore." Michael gripped his fists.

"You will always be apart of our unit. You cannot erase the past. You killed and spilled blood. You fought with us to the end than you abandoned us." The second said cocking his gun.

"Shut up."

The first one cocked his gun, "That was a hard mission wasn't it. It was two years ago wasn't it?"

Michael gritted his teeth as his body started to shake, "Shut up!"

They both aimed their guns at him and the second one finished, "You could not rescue those people. You could not even save that person who you tried so hard to protect. In the end it was your fault that everyone died."

"SHUT UP!!" Michael yelled.

"Face you cannot change the past. You cannot even save-"The first one never finished when Michael grabbed the barrel of the gun and pulled it forward. He kneed the soldier as hard as he could in the gut.

The second one tried to react but stopped.

Michael fired his gun at his stomach. The silenced sound caused everyone to head straight to the floor. Blood splashed across the floor as the soldier shot stumbled back slightly grabbing the wound.

The other soldier tried to counter but Michael was still too fast. Grabbing him by the shirt he threw him right through the sliding door and slammed his head against the wall. Blood could be seen with the impact.

Michael quickly turned to the other one who was reeling from the bullet. He grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him over. He threw him right threw the class window.

Everyone winced when they heard the thud. They all looked at him in a univerisal state of shock and fear. Never had they seen blood or let alone this. A classmate had killed two men without mercy or hesitation. Michael did not even show pity or even spare a glance at the students as they looked at him in fear.

Michael holstered his gun and took the basement key. He walked to the sliding door and opened it even though it had a hole in it, "Ms. Kagurazaka you asked me what I was."

She looked at him shivering in fear at what he just did. He just killed two men without a moments thought or hesitation. How many had this youth who was the same age as most of the people in class had killed. The world had indeed gone mad.

He turned and looked at everyone with a sorry look in his eyes, "A monster, plan and simple." With that he walked down the hall.

Kaname only looked at everyone who was still in a state of shock and fear. They were coming to the realization that one of there classmates was a killer. Lord only knew that they thought that Sousuke was the same.

Ono-D turned to her, "Did you see that?! Did you see what-"

Kaname walked past him following the same path as Michael. She had her head down unable to look at her fellow classmates. No. They could never accept her. They could never understand the world that she was exposed to. They could never accept who Sousuke and Michael were and what they fought for. The students would condemn them for killing and that would be it. They would never even thank them for putting their lives on the line to save them.

They could never understand what a battlefield was. No one could understand them better than her, "Please, do not view him or Sousuke as monsters. They came here to save you and everyone. They did it not for themselves but for you. Please," Her voice was breaking, "forgive them." She walked into the empty wall following Michael to the basement.

Everyone was silent unable to really think or talk at this moment. Tsubaki got up and followed after Kaname and Michael. He reached the door and turned to everyone, "If she trusts them than we should."

"But how can we when this happened?!" Someone said.

"How can we be sure that some one else will do this again and this time they kill us!!" Another yelled.

It soon became a chicken coop with everyone yelling and ranting at it.

Tsubaki only sighed and looked away. The reason that he could not beat Sousuke and Michael was simple. They were already better men than him.

"I don't have an answer!" He yelled, "But they came to help us knowing this would happen!! Isn't that enough!!?" Everyone was silent with that.

* * *

Michael unlocked the door and froze.

The man that had haunted his dreams and cursed his life was behind this door. He raised his hands feeling and seeing them shake a little. He took a deep breath, "Steady Michael, steady."

He froze hearing footsteps and turned quickly. He saw Kaname and Tsubaki.

"You should have stayed." He said turning his attention to the door.

"Someone is going to need to get Kyoko out if she is injured." Kaname answered.

"And someone is going to need to protect them." Tsubaki grinned.

Michael rolled his eyes. Fools courage but courage none the less.

He opened the door and pulled out his gun. He walked inside the dark basement gun trained all around the place.

There was little light but he could see the features of boxes and cement columns.

He motioned for them to follow them when they saw a bright red light in the center of the room.

Walking closer they saw Kyoko.

"KYOKO!!" Kaname screamed and ran to her.

Michael gasped and grabbed her wrist, "NO! Don't get close to her!!"

Kaname was ready to slap him.

Tsubaki looked as if he was going to kill him, "Why not!! Kyoko is right in front of us!!"

Michael turned to him with angry look, "See that red thing around her waist!" He pointed out the C4 around her, "That has a proximity charge! Get close and-"

"She dies my friends." A voice from the darkness. They could hear a clicking and twirling sound.

The man came into view and both Tsubaki and Kaname stepped back.

"So glad that you could make Michael," He twirled his revolver slowly and pointed to Kyoko, "An old trick we used to bring the rebels out of hiding I'm glad you remember that Michael," Ocelot twirled his revolver into the holster, "Now let us begin."

Kyoko was starting to wake up and saw Kaname. She had a gagged and started crying seeing her friend. She turned and saw Ocelot and started to frantically break the handcuffs around to get away from him.

Tsubaki could feel the cold sweat rush down his face. He bumped into the man early when he was in the halls and felt something terrible from him. A killers instinct emitted from him and surrounded those like a snake around his neck poised to strike.

He could remember the amount of sweat that dripped from his body just by bumping into him. Right now, he could not move.

Michael and Ocelot walked up to each other. They had at least a yard between them.

Kaname gulped not sure what was going to happen.

In a flash each had their guns pointed at each others head.

Michael stared at the barrel of the Colt 45.

Ocelot looked at the square that made the Mark 23.

Then they started to move in a circle. Each man held onto the gun so that it was still aimed at their heads.

Ocelot kept a tight grip on the Mark 23 while Michael had a death drip around the barrel of the revolver.

Ocelot spoke, "Hmmm, your eyes are still the same. You have that look for blood. The urge to kill."

"You and only you Ocelot!" Michael yelled at him.

Ocelot laughed, "But killing me will not solve their problems. It will solve only yours and even that will not be enough." Ocelot lowered his gun and Michael did the same.

Kaname and Tsubaki just stood frozen not sure how to read what they just saw.

Were they testing each other!? Testing to see if they could kill each other!? They had guns at each others heads and tested to see if both had the resolve to kill the other. Even than, it was still crazy.

Tsubaki gulped and wiped the sweat from his face. Truly these were warriors. True warriors that could fight and kill without a moment's hesitation. They had strength that he only dreamed of. For an instant he was jealous of them.

Ocelot pulled the gun back and twirled it into his holster. He walked behind Kyoko and deactivated the bomb. He unlocked the handcuffs, "You have passed the test. We can duel, little brother." He chuckled at his taunt.

Kyoko tore the gag off and ran to Kaname who hugged the hysterical girl. Kaname saw her stumble as she ran up to her. Ocelot must have done something. Her arm was out of wack which meant that it must have been dislocated.

Michael holstered his gun, "Tsubaki get those two out of here along with everyone."

Tsubaki snapped out of it and grabbed the girls shoulder to pull them along, "We need to go!"

"We can't leave them! I'm not going to leave Michael to fight this manic!!" Kaname yelled.

"You can't take him even if you wanted to." Ocelot stated looked at Kaname.

Everyone looked at him.

"He agreed to this duel on the terms that I would release you all. I kept my word, now he must keep his." He walked over to a box and pulled out a long ammo belt that went around his chest. It was bullets for the Colt 45, "Little girls and boys should not trend where they do not belong."

"I'll be fine. I want this." Michael focused on Ocelot.

"You can't-"

Tsubaki pulled her back, "It is a duel. Right now it is a matter of honor and he has accepted it. When two men fight one on one they are expected to honor whatever is stated. To violate this would mean dishonor."

Ocelot clapped, "Impressive, I have to say that I am impressed with that. You understand it perfectly so now remove those two." He finished pointing to the door.

Kaname could only agree with this as she followed Tsubaki and pulled Kyoko along as well.

She stopped at the door frame, "Michael. If you don't come back than I will kill you."

Michael smiled, "And I believe you."

Kaname closed the door and ran up the stairs without looking back.

Ocelot stood in front of him, "Now we will see if you have improved Michael or has this peace destroyed your skill?"

Michael smiled, "Has old age made you lose the name revolver?"

Ocelot laughed, "I hope you remember why they called me revolver, because I have not lost that name."

The two stood in silence waiting for that word. Waiting to begin the fight to the death.

Ocelot reached first and Michael responded.

"DRAW!!" They both held.

* * *

Sousuke stood at least two blocks from the school.

"**Srgt I have completed my third scan and no sign of enemy activity"** AL. chimed.

"Roger that." Sousuke was worried. He had not received any transmissions from neither Kaname nor Michael he hoped that-

"**Srgt. We have an encrypted channel from FOXHOUND!" **AL. reported

"Put it through!!" Sousuke wondered if it was Snake.

"Hello," It was a female's voice, "This is Dr. Naomi Hunter of FOXHOUND medical staff to either Srgt Sagara or Chief Kanzuki. Can you read me?"

"This is Srgt Sagara of Mithril Dr. Hunter." Sousuke responded. This was the rescue team that Michael had mentioned earlier. Finally some good news. They must have brought some kind of reinforcements to give Michael back-up.

"Good we got through. I'm sure the Chief told you about us?" Hunter asked.

"Roger." He said.

"Okay where is Angel located at?" Hunter asked.

"Near Jindai High School I will try and patch her through." Sousuke started to ready the radio to contact Kaname and Michael.

"Just tell her we will pick her up on the roof. We were ambushed in South Japan on our way here and we do not want to give our location to the enemy." Hunter explained.

"Roger, Dr. Hunter be advised that enemy Venoms will arrive in the city." Sousuke warned. Now he could get Kaname out of here without having to worry about her.

"Okay we will land in ten minutes please tell-"

"**Srgt! Enemy units are detected!!" **AL warned.

Sousuke saw the radar and they were all around him moving toward the school!

He cursed, "Dr. Hunter the units are approaching the school please be advised."

"Roger, keep them off and we will tell you when we have her." Hunter closed the channel.

"Affirmative." Sousuke took a deep breath and little drummed his fingers on the controls.

"**Srgt. We can take them. It will be a piece of cake." **AL chimed.

Sousuke smirked, "We can only hope so."

The Arbalest rose up cocking the rifle in its arms.

"LET'S GO!!" Both yelled and leapt off the building to engage the enemy.

* * *

About fifty miles away a large transport plane was nearing its destination.

The silver haired man known as Leonard was on the phone, "So they have arrived and he is with Ocelot."

Small laughing could be heard, "Good, that is good to hear." He paused for a second, "And the Venoms have arrived. So he will engage them soon."

Leonard nodded and looked up at the AS suit in front of him. He smiled and gently touched the frame, "Even if you do not capture her right away, I assure you that you will not be upset. Belial so wants to fight that Arbalest of theirs."

He nodded and smiled, "I understand Copper, please be careful." Leonard closed the phone and only smiled.

Everything was now ready.

* * *

It is almost done. I promise the next chapter soon. It will have more action than this one. Review and thanks for the continued support. 


	12. Chapter 12

After a long wait, the climax of _Endgame._ I don't own Full Metal Panic or Metal Gear. I own Michael

* * *

Tsubaki was quickly able to organize everyone and get them out of the school. Everyone had noticed that the soldiers had disappeared like thin air.

Students that were separated were taken to their respective classes without harm or trouble. Those that were locked up were released.

The soldiers merely nodded and left.

That was what Kaname heard from the others.

An explosion was heard and everyone turned. They could hear the intense sounds of gunfire and crashes that could not more than a few thousand yards from them. It was enough to make anyone panic.

Kaname already knew who was fighting in the battle. Sousuke and Arbalest had engaged the enemy AS suits that Ocelot told them about.

She turned her head to the empty hall where the stairs to the basement led. She could only hope that Michael was still alive against that madman. Kaname still trembled just thinking about that man, but now was not the time to worry about that.

If Sousuke could call Michael his brother than it was safe to say that he could hold his own against anyone.

After all, Sousuke held his own against Gauron and Ocelot seemed to be similar to him in certain aspects.

Kaname felt a tug and saw Kyoko leaning against the wall. She had a dislocated shoulder courtesy of Ocelot and still could not walk straight. Kyoko needed to get to a hospital immediately or else the damage would become worse.

"Kana what is going?!" She pleaded. In the past she begged Kaname to tell her the truth about Sousuke and later about Michael. She had been dragged into something that she had no business knowing about or being a part of. For all Kyoko knew, she was being used to get something or someone.

Kaname lifted her friend up by her good arm and threw it over her shoulder, "Please Kyoko, I promise to tell you everything but right now you need to know this."

Kyoko looked at her through the somewhat broken lenses and bent frame of her glasses. She was not sure what to believe or even wonder about the thing that Kaname was talking about.

"Know that two people are fighting to protect us with everything they have." Kaname sighed pulling her along, "Even if most of the people do not understand, they are fighting just to do the right thing."

"You mean Sousuke and Michael?" She asked wincing as her legs stung with each small step she took.

Kaname nodded. Another explosion followed by gunfire was heard near the school. The sounds of destruction seemed to be getting closer, "Sousuke is over there fighting." Kaname commented as she looked towards the darkened hall, "And Michael is fighting as well."

Kyoko shook her head, "But who are they?! They are not ordinary people and they seemed to belong in this world of fighting and warfare. A world that we were dragged into." She started cry a little. Confused and scared at her own lack of knowledge.

"I know, I barely understand their world but they are doing the right thing." She said softly, "Even if it comes to nothing."

"Kana-"

Kaname heard a beeping.

Her Codec was going off. Could it be Sousuke?!

"Sousuke is that you!?" She yelled through the channel.

Static was heard on the other side and a gargled voice.

"Sousuke please repeat." She pleaded. Was the battle already over?! No it can't be over this quick.

"Kaname, I'll make this quick so listen carefully!! FOXHOUND has sent a team to get you out. A Dr. Hunter will meet you on the roof and get you out!!"

"Sousuke I can't just leave-"

"It's not a problem. Michael and I are use to these situations!" Sousuke said strongly.

"Sousu-"

"DAMN IT!" He cursed and more explosions and crashing were heard, "GET OUT OF THE CITY! I'LL-"The channel was cut off.

She stood frozen for a second not sure what she should do. Sousuke was fighting to protect the city. Michael was fighting to make sure everyone would get away safely.

They were fighting for their lives.

The end could be grim for either one of them. After all, they were still just human.  
Kaname took a deep breath and started to head for the roof, "We are going to the roof Kyoko."

"Kana why-"

"Just listen, I thought I heard a chopper coming. Maybe it is a rescue team or something. Either way, they might have a doctor that could help you." She looked at Kyoko and smiled, "I want to make sure you are okay first than we can talk."

Kyoko smiled slightly and nodded.

Tsubaki turned and saw the two heading the other way, "KANAME! KYOKO! We need to get out this way!"

Kaname turned to Tsubaki, "I think a chopper is coming, if there is a doctor than they can help Kyoko!" She turned back to the stairs.

"But-" Tsubaki started to protest.

She kept walking not looking back, "Tsubaki, get everyone out of here. That is your mission given to you by the Vice President and Class Representative. You will follow it!" She said sternly as tightened her grip on the arm over her shoulder.

Tsubaki stopped and looked outside at the explosions. He gasped as he saw a white AS suit landed on a building only to be attacked from the side by a black AS suit. The models were something that he had never seen before.

Tsubaki thought for a second thinking it might be Sousuke. Where else could he be?

Tsubaki had said a lot of bad things about him but he never called him a coward.

A missile rocked by destroying a building near the courtyard of the school.

He shook his head, "We will head out the back way! Everyone stay close and memorize the person next to you and hang on to that person!" He yelled making sure everyone stayed calm at this point.

Tsubaki turned back to the dark hallway where Michael and Ocelot were fighting than back to the city fight, "You two better come back. I really want to fight you now." He said watching the rear of the group.

* * *

Sousuke cursed as the Arbalest was slammed into a building. He quickly looked at the screen and-

"**PROXIMITY ALERT BEHIND!" **Al warned.

Sousuke quickly got the Arbalest on its feet and turned to counter the black venom charging at him.

He fired a shot and quickly retreated back using the buildings as cover.

Sousuke had never fought enemies as well trained or coordinated as this. The enemy moved as one and used every possible advantage to throw Sousuke to the ground.

He cursed as he leapt to a building.

"**PROXIMITY-"**AL never finished as a suit charged right behind Sousuke slamming him into the ground several floors below him.

Sousuke was barely able to turn the Arbalest to land on its back. It turned out to be a struck of good fortune for Sousuke. The enemy Venom attempted to stab Sousuke from behind as the Arbalest fell to the ground.

The Arbalest and the Venom fought for control of the knife as the Venom tried to keep pushing it toward the cockpit.

Sousuke activated the face mounted chain guns but it had no effect because of the shield it was using.

The Venom only increased its efforts to keep the shield up. As a result it did not notice the foot swinging until it was too late. Then  
venom was pushed back from the force of the kick as Sousuke grabbed the knife and  
leapt to his feet.

Before the Venom could even react to any change in its position, Sousuke threw the Anti-tank knife right through the center of it with even more speed and force then before.

The Venom was thrown back and exploded besides a nearby building. Luckily for Sousuke he was able to use the Lambda driver to increase the knife's speed.

"**One has been take care of Srgt. Only nine are left." **AL reported.

Sousuke looked around and saw the radar going crazy. The units started to try and surround him.

"AL, best course of action." Sousuke asked as he reloaded the rifle the Arbalest was using.

"**Srgt. It is best to go through the buildings." **AL suggested.

Sousuke was already reluctant enough to use the rifle. His main hope was to try and minimize the damage to the city. However, the skill of these pilots prevented that. The suits were armed with the basic weapons of any AS suits. They did not care for anything fancy or flashy like Gates and his forces used in Hong Kong.

"Roger." He said hesitant as he crashed through a nearby office building.

The Arbalest was receiving a communication. Was it Michael, Kaname or Dr. Hunter?

AL opened the channel, "**It is another message from FOXHOUND, coming from a Snake." **

"Snake what is the situation?" Sousuke asked as he spun the Arbalest and fired its rifle at a Venom. The Venom leapt away to give his friend behind him a chance to fire. The shield prevented damage but Sousuke moved the Arbalest behind a building for extra cover.

"I take it the AS suits have arrived. Something you should know kid," Snake paused as the image came up in the right hand corner of the cockpits HUB, "Those are from the OCELOT unit."

Sousuke gulped. The OCELOT unit, they were some of the best pilots in the Afghanistan conflict. No wonder they were well organized they-

"**Srgt. GERNADE!!" **AL warned.

Sousuke turned and quickly concentrated on the shield and leapt back. The explosion rocked the Arbalest right into another building. It slumped back as Sousuke turned back to Snake, "No wonder they are so good in group tactics."

Snake nodded, "I can't offer any real advice except you need to get close to them. They use long range and short range attacks that force the enemy to keep moving. While one pursues the others try and take it out."

Sousuke knew this made perfect sense. It was the same way a squad of soldiers would push the enemy to a certain area where either a sniper or an artillery unit could take them out.

Also, it would make them tired and weak.

Sousuke cracked his neck, "What is the situation on your end?"

"We were able to get some channels open through luck and Mei Ling. Right now we have to evacuate the base. I just found this information out about the units sent to attack. They work well and groups so I figured you could use the help. Be sure to pass this to Mike." Snake said.

"Thanks for the advice. Also," He got the Arbalest up and saw the enemy slowly advancing, "Thanks for the recovery team."

Snake paused for a second, "What team?"

Sousuke felt his face pale and his heart rate shoot up, "The team sent to get Kaname out."

Snake paused for another drawn out second, "The team sent to back you up was attacked before we could even warn them that they were in danger." Snake answered, "Who was this apparent rescue team?"

"Dr. Hunter." Sousuke answered.

The radar chimed a warning as Sousuke got the Arbalest right out of more rifle fire and started running through the city. He noticed that he was being herded to the school.

Snake cursed, "Dr. Hunter was reported as killed in action in South Korea. We just got that a few days before the attack on HQ. Which means-"

Sousuke gripped the controls, "She is the traitor in FOXHOUDND!"

Explosions and gunfire were heard in the background of Snake, "SHIT! Sousuke you cannot let that happen. Warn Michael where is he!?"

Sousuke spun the Arbalest on its heel and returned fire at the AS suit firing it dove for cover.

"**ABOVE!" **AL warned.

Sousuke in a flash repealed the Venom with its larger knife stored in the knee. The two clashed with blue and reddish lights reminiscent of Sousuke's fight with Gates.

Sousuke leapt back and pulled up its rifle as the Venom landed and fired. The shot went right through the center of the suit throwing parts and oil across the city.

"**Two down Srgt." **

Sousuke cursed, "Ocelot was at the school so Michael went-"

Snake cursed even louder, "Damn it I told him to not get hot headed about this. Explain the situation later. I'm starting to lose the channel, warn Michael or Angel about this. GET THEM THAT MESSAGE THAT IS AN ORDER!!" Snake yelled and the channel was cutoff.

"Roger!" Sousuke yelled as he tried to get through to Michael and Kaname. At least one would help.

* * *

A bullet ricocheted past the cement column that Michael leaned against. His back was hugging the wall as tight as it could to make sure no part of his body was exposed.

Unfortunately this strategy does not work so well against Ocelot.

Another bullet bounced off the wall and whizzed right past his foot forming a hole not far from his toe.

Michael reloaded his Mark 23 and took a deep breath.

"If you recall, the bullets go where I want them to go." Ocelot taunted.

Michael rushed out from his hiding place shooting at Ocelot's form as it ducked in the shadows moving behind the pillars and boxes in the basement.

Michael ran with Ocelot as each man kept shooting bullets past each other in this duel to the death. Each bullet whizzed passed them nearly hitting their intended target. Each man kept his focus on the other as to not lose there advantage.

If either lost their concentration than the other man would win!

They ran behind pillars almost in front of each other.

"I love to reload in battle." Michael heard Ocelot open the chamber loading each bullet and twirled the chamber clicking it in place, "It makes me feel alive."

"You have not changed since the war." Michael reloaded his gun. Right now he had only six magazines left in his holster. His bag was not far from him but he was not going to take the chance of exposing his back to Ocelot.

His concentration was broken as a bullet sliced right through the column nearly going through his arm.

Michael quickly realized that his aim was getting closer. Ocelot had the supernatural ability to make every bullet he fired hit their intended target. He was even able to bounce-

Another bullet whizzed by popping Michael's ears.

His eyes widened and he felt his heart pumping faster and faster. That bastard could still make the bullets bounce just like he did in Afghanistan. No, Michael quickly came to the realization that Ocelot could bounce them off the walls even better than before.

This was bad!

"What's wrong scared of me already." Ocelot twirled his revolver in a fast manner but Michael could hear it, "Have you lost to resolve to kill me? Have you forgotten what happened in London?"

Michael gripped his gun biting his lower lip to try and keep his cool in this battle. Ocelot was deliberately taunting Michael and it was working.

"Don't forgot what happened? Mary was important to you wasn't she? Too bad she can not see what a disappointment you have become!" Ocelot stopped twirling and gripped the gun.

Ocelot rushed out of his hiding spot but did not see Michael. He kept looking around his gun raised in the air slightly.

Slowly he-

_Click._

_Bang! Bang!_

Ocelot quickly hit the ground as soon as he heard the clicking sound. A second later two bullets whizzed right over his head. Quickly jumping in a crouched position he fired two bullets in the direction they came from.

Nothing.

Ocelot kept his cool as he slowly rose from his hiding place.

Something caught his eyes as he quickly turned to counter the form in front of him.

Michael fired two bullets and Ocelot fired one.

All three bullets whizzed past the other and each stood still.

Ocelot felt something warm run down his cheek. He touched it and saw blood. Ocelot only smiled. 'The little shit hit me!' was the thought that kept going through his head.

The bullet Ocelot fired skidded right past his arm giving him a small wound on his shoulder.

Ocelot and Michael kept their guns pointed at each other.

Ocelot kept his gun pointed at him, "Those eyes, the eyes of Mikhail. The boy that become our pride and joy in our unit." Ocelot cocked the hammer, "That is the only way to beat me!"

Michael glared right back at him, "I'm not that person anymore! I am Michael!"

Ocelot walked around in a circle as Michael did the same, "The name that Gray Fox and Kailin recognized you by. When are you going to learn that you were part of our unit and will always be that way! It is as we said before; you shed blood in the unit than you are forever part of that unit!"

Michael kept his gun firmly pointed at Ocelot, "I'm not that person anymore! I'll accept my punishment for my crimes but until than, this is the path I have chosen."

"A path of blood shed and violence." Ocelot lowered his gun.

Michael kept his gun aimed at his head.

"You have not changed, if you had accepted a new path than it would be away from the battlefield. However," He pointed at Michael, "You and Sousuke are the same as you were in the past."

An explosion could be heard outside as well as sounds of AS suits.

"No," He grasped his hands on the gun, "We are not the same as before. We-"

"We what Michael? Fight for justice? To protect others? To stop evil?" Ocelot counted the excuses off, "Justice, evil, protect they are words that you should never use. They are things that can change depending on the situation. That which is right is wrong, that which is justice is not justice. The only thing that is true is that when a person points a gun at you they are the enemy plain and simple." Ocelot raised his gun at Michael.

Michael gritted his teeth his eyes started to lose focus as his gun started to shake.

"Face it, you and Sousuke are walking hypocrites running from what you are." Ocelot fired the gun and the bullet whizzed by him, "Even if you survive this, your hands are already bloody with fresh blood as are Sousuke's hands." He started to walk forward.

Michael kept his gun right at him.

"Do you think she will want to associate with a person who has killed in front her? Those that do not understand find it easier to hate and that is what she will do. Kaname will either hate or reject him." Ocelot raised the gun at Michael.

"You're wrong!" Michael yelled.

Ocelot lowered his gun pointed at his hand, "If I am wrong, than why his you're hand shaking?"

Michael kept his eyes at Ocelot but his hands started to shake slightly. He kept trying to push this doubt from his mind but it was getting him. No, he kept telling to himself this is what Ocelot does he gets in your mind!

Michael brought his leg up to delivered a round house kicked which Ocelot avoided. Michael fired at Ocelot who ducked into the shadows and the duel continued.

He quickly pressed his back against a pillar and started to reload his gun. His hands started to shake as he fumbled for the magazine.

Michael took a deep breath and his hands stopped shaking. A small change but-

_**BEEP! BEEP!**_

Michael nearly jumped out of his skin as his CODEC went off. He answered it, "This had better be important Sousuke!" As three bullets whizzed pass the pillar he was behind as he tightened his body to keep himself from getting hit.

"DR. HUNTER IS THE TRAITOR!!" He screamed at him.

Michael jumped out of his hiding place shooting at Ocelot whose form he could barely see.

Pressing against another pillar he started to multi-task, "Slow down, what about Dr. Hunter?"

Sousuke cursed on the other side as Michael could hear AL in the background. The AS suits kept Sousuke on his toes and it seemed like he was going to be on the losing side.

"I got a call from Snake!" Michael snapped to attention despite the two other bullets that whizzed past his feet at an angle. Ocelot was coming from different position that exposed Michael more than he wanted too.

Sousuke continued, "The team originally sent in to back us up had been attacked and killed! Dr. Hunter was believed to be killed in South Korea but I just got a call from her and she is on her way now to pick up Kaname!"

Michael banged his fist against the pillar, "SHIT! Can you get there?!"

"Negative, I can't get too close or the Venoms will destroy the school. Also the students are still evacuating!" Sousuke cursed as rifle fire could be heard.

Michael quickly heard from AL, "**Three units destroyed!"**

Another bullet shot by him too close for comfort for Michael, "I'm still engaged with Ocelot!" Michael returned fire at the position he believed Ocelot to be at.

A form could be seen from the shadows as Michael chased after it with bullets whizzing by each other.

The two fighters ducked behind their respective pillars reloading as quickly as they could. Michael was down to three magazines. Each shot had to hit its target.

"Well what are we-"

"I have to take care of everything don't I?" An electronic voice could be heard. Someone had hacked the channel!

Michael slammed his back against the wall gripping the gun, "Who is this?! Identify yourself?!"

"I don't report to FOXHOUND! Srgt. I'll take care of this; you worry about what is going on now." The channel closed.

Michael cursed, "Sousuke who the hell was that asshole?!"

"Wraith, the other person supporting me!" Sousuke, "Wraith can take care of the situation right now. Worry about Ocelot!" The channel closed.

"Shit!" Michael cursed.

Ocelot spoke, "What's wrong? Getting distracted, you must have found out that Dr. Hunter was our informant."

"I wondered who the traitor was; I just did not suspect her." Michael peaked from his hiding place, "What did you offer? Money, power, a position?!"

Ocelot chuckled at that, "Nothing as petty as material goods. It was much simpler than that." A bullet hole was formed near his feet as Ocelot moved from his hiding place.

"What than revenge?!" Michael carefully moved from his spot to find one to shot Ocelot.

"Sharp boy but you should not worry about such things like that. Your focus should be on me right now." Ocelot pressed his back against the wall. He twirled his revolver at a fast pace, "Because I'm getting warmed up!"

* * *

"Okay Kaname hold her hand tight because this will hurt." Dr Hunter had a tight grip on Kyoko's arm.

The girl sniffed her nose as she gripped her friend's hand.

Kaname nodded, "It'll be over quick Kyoko." She assured her friend.

"Okay," Dr Hunter took a deep breath, "One, two THREE!" She pushed the elbow back in place.

Kyoko screamed and pain and Kaname was there to catch her as she soothed her friend.

Kaname looked at Dr. Hunter and was amazed that a woman this age could be part of the Command Staff at FOXHOUND let alone head of the medical staff at their HQ. The woman was beautiful with her dark hair and tan skin. She wore regular clothes but still had on her doctor's coat.

Another explosion rocked the school as the fierce battle between Sousuke and the Venoms kept going. With each explosion and fire from the city it seemed that the enemy was getting more and more desperate to force Sousuke to the school.

Still Kaname wondered why the JSDF did not send AS suits let alone any other kind of support to the capital city.

Did Amaglam have this much influence to force the military to be silent?

"Mss. Chidori we need to evacuate you immediately." Dr Hunter said dressing Kyoko's wounds, "We are under orders to get you out of the city and to a safe location."

Kaname looked at Dr. Hunter, "Why has not anyone gone to assist Michael against Ocelot?!" This was the third time she asked.

Dr Hunter replied the same with, "It is a personal issue that he must deal with. We must respect that." Dr Hunter would say in a quiet and sincere tone.

Kaname sighed for a second, "At the very least can someone take Kyoko to the hospital or can she come with us?"

Dr Hunter shook her head, "Out of the question, FOXHOUND operates a little differently than Mithril. We are connected to the U.S government which will never confirm nor deny the existence of FOXHOUND. Please understand."

Kaname shot back with, "You're a doctor right?! Is it not your job to take care of those that are in sick and needy?!"

Dr Hunter was silent. The men around her grew more anxious with each passing second. Any second longer could jeopardize their plans.

"Yes but-"

"THAN HELP HER! Help Sousuke who is out their fighting to save your lives!" She retorted. Kaname was not one to stand by and let her friends get hurt. If this doctor was sent to help them than she was disobeying orders by refusing to help in any kind of way.

"We don't have time for this! Get in the chopper right now! I have my orders!!" Dr Hunter yelled she was getting impatient. Their window was quickly closing.

"You need to-"She heard a beep and it was Sousuke, "One sec I have a call from Sousuke."

Dr. Hunter pulled out her gun, "Answer that and I will shot you." She said in a calm tone. The other men had pulled out their guns.

Kyoko started frantically look around at the men pointing their guns. Why was this happening again?!

Kaname took a deep breath, "So you would betray your organization for what?! What did they promise you?"

Naomi sneered, "You could never understand why I joined? Just get in the chopper or I shot your friend!"

Kaname took the gun around your leg and pointed it to her head, "Than I shoot myself." Kaname was taking a wild chance with this but hopefully Hunter would think that the gun at her head was real and not just and tranquilizer dart.

"You die," Dr. Hunter cocked the hammer, "She dies."

Kaname smiled, "Than how will you explain this situation. What good would killing a bystander if the prize dies?" Kaname's heart was about to explode right out of her chest. The situation looked bad already but at least she held some cards that favored her.

The gun was a lucky break but how long would the charade last.

Dr. Hunter smiled, "Put that toy away little girl."

Kaname's eyes widened. Did she know?! It was possible since she was part of the Command staff, it would only be natural to know all the equipment.

"Clever girl," She fired a bullet near Kyoko's head who covered her head crying. Naomi turned from the Kyoko to Kaname, "Perhaps the kneecaps?"

She fired two more bullets near her feet.

Kyoko pulled her legs. Her back hugged the wall as tight as it could as she tried to find the words to plea for help but no sound came out.

Kaname gritted her teeth but still kept the gun at her head, "Stop it!"

"Or perhaps the elbows?" Dr Hunter gave Kaname a sick look, "I maybe young but I know where exactly I need to shot to inflict the maximum amount of pain without killing her. Would you like to see?" She fired two more bullets near her arms.

Kyoko hugged her arms in as tight as she could. Tears and terror were seen the girls face.

Dr Hunter turned to Kaname who promptly slapped Hunter across the face, "I thought FOXHOUND did not hire crazy bitches." She glared at Dr. Hunter.

She was silent was seethed at the girls insolences.

"You betrayed Michael and the others for what?! For this?!" She walked over to Kyoko who hugged her friend as tight as she could, "To terrify teenagers!? You have lost everything by betraying them!"

Dr Hunter walked over and grabbed Kaname by that arm lifting her up, "Lost!?" She spat at her, "FOXHOUND took my brother away from me!! Snake killed him and I lost the only family I had!!"

Kaname looked shocked.

"Snake deserves to pay; no FOXHOUND deserves to pay for the hell they put me through!!" She shoved Kaname against the wall. She could not control her tears thinking about her brother, "I lost my life when he died!!"

"And this is how you repay him by betraying others!" Kaname shot back.

Dr Hunter slapped Kaname across the face with the butt of her gun.

Kaname hit the ground hard as she felt taste of blood in her mouth.

Kyoko crawled over to help her friend.

Kaname shot a pleading glare at Hunter.

Naomi held the gun against Kaname's head, "Come and I promise that she will get to a hospital."

Kaname looked at Kyoko than back at the city.

"Call anyone of them and I will know. I have the same device as both of them do. If you try to contact them in any method, I will make sure that the girl dies." Dr Hunter said in an icy tone. She had regained her composure.

Kyoko looked at her friend shaking her head telling her not to go.

Kaname smiled and got up.

Kyoko grabbed her hand trying to pull her back but Kaname would not give.

"Good girl now-"

A guard yelled in pain as blood shot in air.

Two more muffled shots from a silencer were followed by to two more shots of blood and dead guards. In a manner of minutes most of the guards were either dead or injured.

The remaining one's held their guns up but Dr. Hunter stopped them.

A red beam of light was aimed right at the center of her head.

The guards slowly lowered their guns and stepped back at Dr. Hunter's command.

Kaname turned and saw a Korean woman with black hair standing the doorway. She wore a business suit armed with a pistol and holding a wig in the other hand.

"Wraith!?" Kaname said in surprised.

The woman only nodded, "Kaname let's go right now."

Kaname nodded and went to the wall lifted Kyoko up.

Wraith walked out of the door frame and Kaname carried Kyoko behind her.

"So you're the other dog that protects her?" Dr Hunter inquired.

"Let's just saw this dog is better trained." More gunfire was heard from the city and a huge explosion was heard.

It could only mean Sousuke got Venom.

Wraith cocked the gun, "For FOXHOUND you surely lack the qualities I would expect."

Dr Hunter chuckled, "I'm a doctor. My skills revolve around making sure they can still fight. Or in some cases improve them."

Wraith looked at her with a cold lock, "Either way I think I would be doing Michael a favor by doing this."

Hunter only sneered, "You can't win even she gets away we will not stop. We will continue to pursue her. What makes you think Ocelot was the only one that we were able to hire, there are four more that are just as good as Ocelot," She smiled, "One of them is just as good as Snake."

Wraith fired a bullet past her, "Enough now-"

A whistling sound was heard as Wraith looked up. She grabbed the two girls yelling, "DOWN!" She covered them protecting them.

A huge explosion was felt and heard as a missile destroyed a section of the school near them. Though fair, they could still feel the heat.

"LET'S GO!" She yelled pulling the two girls up.

A click was heard.

Wraith and Kaname turned around to see Hunter with her gun and fired.

They run until they were away from the doors. They rushed down one flight of stairs.

Wraith pulled a grenade out and threw it through the door. She could hear yelling and cursing.

"Okay let's-"She turned to Kaname and the young girl called Kyoko and froze.

Kyoko had been shot several times in the back. The back of her white shirt was red with her own blood.

Kaname was in a state of shock as she yelled her friend feeling the blood on her hands.

Wraith gently took the girl and carried her in her arms, "Let's go." She turned to Kaname.

Kaname just stood frozen looking at her hands. Both were drenched in blood and would slowly hardened and mix into her body.

The blood could be washed away but not the meaning.

The clear meaning that Ocelot and Leonard wanted to drive into her.

Blood would forever be on her hands. Those that died would place the blame on her.

"C'MON!" Wraith said more forcefully pulling her along.

Kaname was not sure if she could handle Michael's blood on her hands.

Let alone the blood of the person that she loved. The person she loved was out fighting to protect her. But how much longer could she accept that.

With what just happened, she could not.

* * *

Michael winced as the bullet skimmed right past his upper arm. That son of a bitch was getting closer and closer.

He returned fire as he moved to another hiding place.

"It seems that things are getting more intense out their." Ocelot spoke as he reloaded. He was referring to the explosion that occurred near them.

"What's wrong afraid of going to hell!?" Michael roared as he fired at Ocelot's hiding spot. The gun clicked empty as Michael pulled out his last magazine.

"I've been thinking Michael," Ocelot loaded his gun, "How about we end this duel with one bullet."

Michael froze could Ocelot know that he was almost out of ammo.

"It seems that I am down to a few bullets and the fighting is getting closer." He twirled the revolver, "Plus I don't want to miss the main event."

"You mean Belial?" Michael asked as cocked his gun.

Ocelot chuckled, "I'm impressed that you would remember that. Let us just say that you deserve to know what that silver haired brat can do."

Michael took a deep breath, "I take it you hate him too."

"Hate would be an understatement." Ocelot answered, "By the way nice kick in the face. He is still upset about that."

Michael smiled slightly, "Snake said the same thing only if I could get that neck."

"You would have saved us a lot of trouble." Ocelot sighed, "Unfortunately I need to kill you." Ocelot answered in his normal serious tone.

"Same." Michael replied with the same, "So how do we decide this?" Michael leaned over the edge.

Ocelot pulled out a coin, "See this coin," He put his arm out of Michael to see "When it hits the ground we fire. Deal?"

"Deal." Michael took a deep breath.

One shot.

It was either hit or miss for both parties.

"Ready?" Ocelot gripped the revolver.

"Just throw the coin!" Michael yelled his anticipation was getting the best of him.

Ocelot smiled and the coin was thrown.

Time seemed to slow down as each man only heard their own heart beat. They could feel there pulse and the adrenaline pumping through their bodies as they waited.

The coin continued to twirl in the air suspended for a second than rushed straight down.

Michael shot right out of his hiding place and fired.

Ocelot was not there!

Michael only turned for a second as the gun was shot right out of his hand. He clutched his hand and turned to see Ocelot right on the other side.

He reached for his knife only to have Ocelot shot him in his leg.

Michael fell to the ground still reaching for the gun.

Ocelot walked over and kicked the gun away. Ocelot than slammed his heel on Michael's foot putting all the weight on the wound around his hand.

Michael gritted his teeth. He would not give Ocelot the satisfaction of screaming or even showing pain.

"It's been a long time since I had such a good fight." He twisted his heed digging into Michael's hand.

Michael gritted in pain.

"You are still able to amuse me like before." He kicked his wounded leg.

Ocelot only smiled, "Stubborn like always." He watched Michael panting trying to keep the pain to himself. He refused to give Ocelot that satisfaction.

"But even than that will not be enough." Ocelot cocked the hammer and pointed right at Michael's head, "Its time to see the devil Mikhail."

Michael responded with a look of hate and rage that burned from his eyes. His body seemed to emit it and Ocelot felt it.

It gave Ocelot pleasure, "Your anger and hate are enough for me but," He pressed the barrel against his head, "It's over."

Michael closed his eyes.

Ocelot smiled.

A whistling sound was heard and another explosion rocked the basement sending chucks of earth and metal against the school.

The basement shook silently as Ocelot turned his attention to the outside for a spilt second.

Michael quickly tripped Ocelot with his good leg and grabbed the revolver away from his head as Ocelot fell and threw the arm away from his face.

Michael dove for the gun and turned quickly.

Ocelot and Michael both had their guns pointed at each others heads. Ocelot stood above him with the revolver pointed at the center of his head. Michael's Mark 23 was pointed right underneath his chin. He was even able to get it at the right angle to give a kill shot.

"Not ready to die?" Ocelot smiled.

"When you die that is."

"I'm afraid we cannot finish this time." Ocelot chuckled.

Michael looked at his other hand as he held a detonator and pushed it.

A small explosion was heard followed by smoke grenades around the room.

Ocelot smacked the gun away from his face and ran to the exit he had made from the bombs, "We'll meet again Michael. I assure you, at a place befitting men like us. The time of his dream is coming."

Michael coughed as he rose to his feet leaning against the wall. His good leg supporting him, "What dream?! What are you talking about!?"

"Time will tell." Ocelot's form disappeared from the smoke.

"Ocelot." Michael chased after him but only stumbled, "Ocelot! OCELOT!!" He screamed out in the basement.

Michael panted as he banged his fist into the ground. He lost his balances and slumped against a box.

There was no time for this crap!

Looking around he saw a piece of cloth over a box. Yanking it toward him he ripped a strip off and pulled his knife in.

Taking a deep breath Michael held the knife, "Always hated this." He gritted his teeth and used the knife to dig the bullet out.

After a few grunts he pulled the bullet out with his fingers and threw it away.

Wasting no time he tied the strip around his wound as tight as he could making a tourniquet.

Bracing against the wall Michael started to head for the exit when his CODEC went off.

"This is sword-one over." Michael already knew who it was as he stumbled out of the basement,

"You are the biggest idiot in the world Sword-One." Snake said over the CODEC, "You allowed your personal feelings toward Ocelot get the best of you."

"Bite me Snake." Michael retorted as he limped out of the school. Thankfully he remembered to get his gun.

"Shove it for one second," Snake snapped at him, "Because you decide to play hero someone was seriously hurt."

Michael paled as he continued to limp out of the school avoiding the other students who were evacuating. The school was almost completely evacuated.

Sousuke needed to by just a few more minutes.

"Who?"

"That girl Kyoko from your class. She has five bullets in her back courtesy of Dr. Hunter." Snake responded. He was already short of patience and was not in the mood for someone to give him an attitude.

Let alone Michael.

"What about Dr. Hunter?" Michael asked.

"According to Wraith, the other operative supporting Sousuke, she escaped after she got them out." Snake finished as he cooled down a bit. He knew that Michael was someone to not let every thing affect him.

In the end he still had a job to do.

"What about Kyoko and Kaname?" Michael asked. He made it to the streets and could see the fierce fighting between Sousuke and the AS suits.

"Kaname is with them and Kyoko is in critical condition. She was already weak when she got shot so that does not help any." Snake said in a grim tone, "I warned you about your emotions and Ocelot."

"Yet, you and the Colonel still chose me for this assignment Snake!" Michael responded harshly.

Snake scoffed, "And look what happened. Your badly hurt, Ocelot and Hunter got away and an innocent bystander got hurt because your carelessness."

Michael stopped and leaned against the wall. Any normal person would be near death at this point.

Death was breathing down his neck but Michael refused Death the chance to take him.

He gritted his teeth, "Don't remind me about my carelessness Snake. Or my rash attitude or Ocelot," He slammed his fist against the cement wall leaving a dent, "I've already know that from the London tragedy."

Snake was silent and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry for bringing that up. I should have-"

"It's okay Snake. Let's focus on this," He started to run a little bit but still could not with his leg injury, "I need permission for the stinger launcher and to release the nanomachines."

Snake was silent, "Permission granted for the launcher and missiles. Watch with those augmentations. You've completed stage two but your body still has not gotten use to those radical changes. Too much and-"

"I know Snake." Michael headed for the warehouse with the launcher and missiles.

* * *

Leonard just finished changing into his suit designed for him to help him pilot his AS suit.

Walking out of the changing room he was met with a young female assistant, "Mr. Silver we have confirmed that the Arbalest has destroyed at least five of the Venoms we sent into the city."

Leonard smiled, "I'm impressed by his skill. Those pilots were indeed good for what they are doing. Still," He stopped and thought for second, "I'm amazed that he could fight that hard. I may have underestimated him."

"Ocelot warned you to not do that." Leonard did not turn to even talk to the person behind him. Only the cawing of the raven could be heard, "He is strong and your own arrogance about that strength will be the death of you."

The man left to return to his post.

The young assistant whispered in Leonard's ear, "Are you sure we can trust them? That psychic one who-"

Leonard raised his hand stopping the woman, "They came high recommended by Mr. Gold who has great experience in that field."

They both walked into the hanger as engineers made the final preparations for the drop. It was almost time to see what this machine could really do.

"Ms. Tang," Leonard turned to the woman giving a small smile, "What did Mr. Ocelot say?"

Tang had to take a moment to find her voice. Everytime he smiled it took her breath away, "Um excuse me for a moment," She took a deep breath; "Mr. Kanzuki was badly injured in his leg and hand. Ocelot did warn that even though he is injured it only meant he will fight harder."

Leonard pondered that for a moment, "True, but his men are ready correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Good," He touched the frame and the cockpit opened, "I must go now."

"Sir, are you sure you must take care of this?" Tang asked concerned for her superior's health and well being.

Leonard only gave a small but arrogant smile, "I must. Those two will not take me seriously until they know what I can do. Besides, I think it is time to put them in there place."

Ms. Tang nodded, "As you wish sir, please be careful."

Leonard smiled and waved, "I will Ms. Tang."

Tang took a step back as the engineers started to shout. She cursed and yelled, "Mr. Silver before you go, the chief has the meals prepared as you specified."

Leonard raised his head remembering that, "Thank you Ms. Tang, I'll be sure to give you a pay raise for that."

The cockpit closed the eyes of the AS suit shined a rather sinister glare. It was only a matter of minutes before the drop.

* * *

Sousuke spun the Arbalest on its heel as it turned to fire against the approaching Venoms. Five units had been take out but the Arbalest suffered heavy damage along its entire frame. Its once white and blue frame was a mess with scorch marks along with metal crushed and holes in the entire frame.

Sousuke turned hearing the warning chime of the radar and dove throwing one of the anti-tank daggers it was able to retrieve from one of the downed Venoms.

It jumped and avoided the fire.

Sousuke quickly countered with shooting out its cable grabbing the frame by the leg and pulling it straight into the ground.

A moment later the suit exploded.

Sousuke turned to face the other enemies. At least four units remained.

He looked around and saw the damage that this battle had brought. The once simple streets that were full of stores and fast food places had all be been destroyed or ruined in some way.

The street that he always used to walk with Kaname on had been violated with the explosions and actions of war.

Actions that he himself had brought to this once quiet part of the city. Sousuke gripped the controls furious at what happened to Kyoko when Wraith reported to him. Dr. Hunter had shot an innocent person.

A person who was Kaname's best friend.

Sousuke could remember the girl who always smiled and took pictures of almost of ever reaction that happened between Sousuke and Kaname.

Yet now, that girl was lying on the ground with her blood seeping into the ground as Kaname watched.

He gritted his teeth in fury over one person.

Leonard. That silver haired arrogant man had brought this and tried to put the blame on Sousuke and Kaname. Because of him he-

'You cannot continue like this.'

He stopped remembering the words of the President. It was true.

The dream was over.

It was over even before the President told him. Before Leonard came and even before Ocelot and Michael returning to his life.

It was over because of what they were.

"**Srgt. Look!" **AL got Sousuke's attention.

The Venoms were withdrawing.

Was the battle over?

Did Michael kill Ocelot and units were withdrawing with there commander's death?

Could-

"**Srgt above."** AL reported as large transport plane was overhead, "**Something is coming."**

* * *

Michael slugged the massive launcher in one hand and carried the missiles in the other. He winced slightly with each step he took with his bad leg.

The battle between Sousuke and Venoms had stopped for a second.

Could Belial be here?

He turned and followed Kaname's transmission that the CODEC was giving off.

"Hey, what is the situation?" He said catching his breath as Wraith performed emergency treatment on Kyoko. Michael looked grimly at the young girl was breathing was shallow while the female agent tried to save her life.

Wraith stopped for a second and looked Michael, "The Srgt. is still engaged with enemy and we have not seen any other men from the Ocelot Unit." Wraith took a deep breath giving a hard look to Michael, "I take it Ocelot got away?"

Michael nodded as he looked at her, "Yea, what is her prognosis?" He said pointed to Kyoko.

Wraith looked and said, "Not good, we need to get her to a hospital. She can still be saved, but I don't think I can do anymore than this."

Michael nodded and saw Kaname who was watching the battle.

"Do you have a car?" Michael asking slugging launcher across his back.

"Yes, one block from here." Wraith said.

"Okay let's-" Michael stopped and heard the transport plane over head, "Shit! Get them out of here and we will meet up later."

He started to run when Kaname grabbed his arm.

Kaname's head was lowered as she started to cry a little, "What am I suppose to do?"

Michael was silent.

"Look around, my best friend is dying and Sousuke and you could die. How am I suppose to do this?! How am I suppose to understand this?!" She yelled frantically trying to have Michael give him a clear answer.

However, in the battlefield there were no answers. No reason or middle.

People simply fought and killed.

Michael shook his arm from Kaname's grip, "I can't give an answer but look at Sousuke. He is putting his life on the line to do everything he can to help you. If you cannot accept that reason than he fought for nothing."

Kaname started to cry.

Michael looked at the nearby battle that Sousuke was at, "I have to go help him. Please, understand."

With that he ran into the battle with the stinger and missiles in his hands.

Kaname only fell to her knees. She-

She stopped as she felt a resonance.

His resonance.

* * *

Sousuke watched as the AS suit dropped from the sky. It stopped just short of the ground and it seemed to just hover there.

However, the thing that worried him was the suit had no jetpack or boosters on its feet that he could tell.

It just seemed to float on the air.

"**There is no information about that design." **AL informed Sousuke.

"Roger, we can only assume that it has no weapons." Sousuke gripped the controls. He had one magazine left that he took from a Venom he destroyed along with his larger Anti-tank dagger tucked into its left leg.

"So Srgt, I see that you continue to give us a hard time." A voice came from the AS suit. It was HIS voice, "I must say that I am indeed impressed with your performance." The unknown suit turned and surveyed the damage, "However, you made quiet a mess of things but still able to destroy several pilots that were part of the OCELOT unit."

Sousuke was silent and watched the Lambda driver readings go through the roof as it did when he was in Hong Kong. He would use the same attack that he used to destroy Gates.

Sousuke would finish this in one strike.

Leonard only chuckled, "Still though you cannot win but yet you continue to try?" He laughed, "I take it you will not give her up even if I ask."

The Arbalest took a step forward than another as it approached Leonard, "You know my answer."

"I see from that glowing fist in your hand that I have my answer." Leonard taunted in an arrogant tone that only infuriated Sousuke even more.

The Arbalest took another step as it closed the distance between him and Leonard.

Leonard scoffed, "So how did it feel to kill again?"

Sousuke gritted his teeth as he felt the fury rise in his body.

"How did she take it? Did she call you a monster or did you come to realize that when she saw that head explode?" Leonard taunted.

"BE SILENT!!" Sousuke charged with the glowing fist. He was going to end this right here! Right now! Consequences be damned if he was the Captain's bother. He would deal with it.

The suit raised a hand stopped the attack completely just short of touching its own hand. The shine went to a dim and was gone completely after that.

Sousuke stood in a state of shock.

The attack.

Was just stopped.

By one hand!

"My turn." Leonard said as he smiled, "Don't blink."

In a second the entire right arm was destroyed. It seemed as if a powerful force went through the entire arm destroying and ripping it apart at the same time. The resonating boom that followed destroyed all the windows in the radius around them.

The force sent the Arbalest rocketing back into a nearby building.

Sousuke struggled to get up. He could feel a few fractures in his ribs. The blow was invisible yet deadly.

His right arm was completely destroyed and the rifle was caught in the blast and was unusable.

Sousuke cursed and pulled out the knife he had. His only remaining weapon.

Leonard slowly walked toward him, "I seriously don't think you can use that and really think you can defeat me Srgt."

With that Sousuke charged.

* * *

Michael was in complete shock from he just saw.

The force came from nowhere yet it had enough force to do that!

Michael loaded the EMP missiles in one last chance to stop this. The missiles were in there test phase but were good enough to disable any AS suit.

Still he was not sure that it would not work.

Michael pushed the scope up and was trying to get a lock-on with the missile.

Suddenly it turned, "I really hope you don't think that peashooter can hurt me?" Leonard knew he was there.

Michael smiled, "Than you never heard the story of David versus Goliath." He heard the chime and fired the missile.

The smoke from the missile head right for the target as Michael prayed and hoped that it would work.

This had to work!

Michael stood horrified as it encountered a shield.

"You're kidding!?" Michael yelled, "You can stop it like that?!" Michael had read the reports about the lambda driver. In one case it was able to deflect a bullet back but never this.

Right now the missile was holding its spot and not doing anything else.

"How rude," He Leonard said arrogantly, "I should return it."

The missile was slowly being pushed up and then aimed right at Michael. It was launched even faster than it originally was.

The ally seemed to come to life in a gigantic explosion as the missile  
connected with its target.

"MICHAEL!!" Sousuke yelled as he cried in rage against Leonard raising his knife to cut him down.

In a flash Leonard grabbed the arm and the suit turned to face Sousuke and the already damaged Arbalest, "If you were fighting at full strength than it would be a little more entertaining." It ripped the arm off kicking it straight to the ground, "Still I should end this."

Something caught Leonard's eye as Sousuke watched the same smoke cloud clear.

Michael stood with the launcher and missiles in his hands. He had jumped back at least fifteen feet. Much more than even Sousuke could do.

Michael panted as he wiped the blood and sweat from his face, "Bastard." He muttered out.

Leonard smile as he slammed the foot onto the Arbalest holding it in place. A horrible sound of twisting metal and electric circuits could be heard as Leonard twisted the foot.

"So, you are one of them. A Gene soldier?" Leonard inquired.

"Gene soldier?" Sousuke wondered.

Michael panted as he stood straight, "That bitch Hunter right?

Leonard laughed softly, "I was told you were much more than the original experiment. Too bad you did not have that in London."

"SHUT UP!" Michael aimed the launcher.

"No, you shut up fool."

Michael heard rustling and saw several men rush out from the alleyway. They were men from the OCELOT unit.

Michael threw the launcher at the incoming enemy causing a small break. He then delivered a jump kick knocking more of the guards back.

Michael engaged with whatever strength he had left. Even if he was augmented.

Sousuke fired the Arbalest's head chain guns to try and by more time. AL was going offline and the Arbalest could barely move. To top it all off the Lambda driver was shut down and he could get no reading from it.

Leonard merely turned as if he was looking at an annoyance, "An irritation would better fit what you two are. Learn who is above you and accept it." It grabbed the head and crushed the guns.

The cockpit exploded as pieces of plastic and glass cut across Sousuke's face.

Sousuke reached down underneath his seat, "No, I'm not done yet." He pulled out the G36c that Michael had leant him.

Michael kept the soldiers at bay. They stood around him as they formed a semi-circle around him.

He panted as he invited them, "C'mon let's-"He felt something coming from his throat and started coughing violently.

Fresh blood poured his mouth giving him a horrendous look, "No I can't be at my limit."

The soldiers quickly took this chance and started to beat Michael as he held him down. Each man got a punch and kick in as they ganged up on him.

Leonard could not believe that things had gone this well, now to seal it.

* * *

Kaname again felt Leonard's resonance. The first time was to give her the opportunity that the only choice she had was to go with him.

She left Kyoko in Wraith's care who tried to stop her but Kaname said nothing as she walked toward the battle.

Kaname already knew that Sousuke and Michael could not win. They had no chance against Leonard's machine.

She felt him again.

'_Can you see it?'_

Kaname could see the Arbalest. Sousuke crying in pain as he tried to open the cockpit. Michael being pulled up by his arms as head was slumped down with the soldiers beating him.

'Please stop.' She sent back to him.

'_I'm bored with this. They annoy me.'_

'Please stop, I'll go with you.'

'_Than you must do one thing.'_

* * *

Sousuke was able to get the cockpit open with whatever power AL could give. The screen started to die.

"**Srgt. the last order has been accomplished." **The screen died and AL was no more.

"Rest easy partner." He said softly as he opened fired with assault gun.

The soldiers threw Michael to the ground as Ocelot came in the view.

He looked at him, "Stubborn to the point Michael." He grabbed Michael by the hair to get a good look at him. Michael's eyes told his feelings as Ocelot smiled, "Still think you can win but-"

Michael jumped up straight to his feet using his will power and own determination to stand up. His body maybe dying but that did not mean he would back down when-

A shot was heard and Michael felt a bullet go through his shoulder blade.

Ocelot punched Michael as his body lurched forward landing on his knees.

He grabbed the shoulder since the bullet went clean through his arm. He fell to his sides in a humiliating manner.

"You should be more careful," Dr Hunter came from the shadows, "Even if his augmentations prevent him from doing much, he can still do something."

Ocelot smiled, "I know I trained him."

"You bitch!" Michael spat out.

Naomi only smiled.

They could hear machine gunfire in the distance.

Ocelot shook his head, "He still does not quit does he?" he turned to Michael, "But perhaps someone else has."

Michael stood up, "No, not yet." He managed to get up as he tried to get closer to the battle to stop what was going to happen.

Naomi took a step but Ocelot stopped her and said, "Wait and see my dear."

Sousuke continued to fire as he reloaded his last magazine. If he could somehow manage to at least damage the external sensors than he may have chance.

Leonard only sighed in annoyance, "I'm afraid you bore me Srgt." The AS raised its arms up pointing is fingers at Sousuke in deadly manner.

"STOP!" Someone yelled.

Everyone turned and saw Kaname come into the open.

"Kaname-"He managed to say before his injuries final got to him as he slumped to the ground.

Michael was able to get into the open clutching his arm.

"Please stop, I'll go." Kaname said sadly.

The AS suit turned and Leonard added insult to injury by saying, "And who will you go with?"

The wind blew as everyone watched.

"With you," She paused, "My love."

Sousuke felt his heart rip out and Michael gritted his teeth as he gripped his fist. Two simple words were spoken and that was all.

Leonard lowered the hand as Kaname walked onto it.

"Kaname please!" Sousuke pleaded, "Please look at me!?" His heart and soul were telling him that this was wrong but he needed to be sure. She had to be forced to be doing this; it had to be the only way.

"GODDAMNIT KANAME LOOK AT HIM!" Michael yelled as fell to one knee, "LOOK AT HIM!!!"

Kaname looked at him and said nothing was said. Her eyes told him enough.

Sousuke raised his hand reaching out to her, "Please don't go."

Kaname was trying to hold her tears back, "Please you're alive. Michael is alive and that is all I wanted." The AS suit started to raise its hands.

"YOU BASTARD LEONARD I SWEAR YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!!" Michael screamed at him. His own fury and rage getting the best of him.

Leonard only laughed, "You make me pay? What about your crimes?"

Michael was silent as he shot Leonard a dirty look.

"You're just as bad as Ocelot; no in fact you are like him in many ways."

Michael when he realized what Leonard was talking about. He was talking about her. Mary. The first person he ever loved and she was killed. By him.

His back hunched forward as he remembered that day. The day that would forever be in his head and a ghost that would never let him have peace.

"You committed the greatest sin a soldier can make. Killing an innocent." Leonard finished turning to Sousuke.

Sousuke was able to say, "I'll bring you back here. To this place!" He yelled grabbing his sides, "I promise I will bring you back."

Kaname said nothing as Leonard spoke, "There are those that reach for the stars and others that can grab them. You Srgt will always be trying to reach them while I," He moved the hand closer to the AS chest, "Can always grab them."

Sousuke looked at Kaname who mouthed something to him.

Leonard saw the helicopter come and land near him.

The OCELOT troops loaded into the helicopter along with Dr. Hunter and Ocelot.

Ocelot stopped before he entered the plane, "What about them? I thought Mr. Gold wanted us to kill them?" He would feel better knowing that these two men were dead.

"No, she came with us and I am one to fulfill my promises. Besides, Mr. Gold has taken an interest in them."

Ocelot scoffed and turned to Michael and said nothing.

The helicopter and AS suit took off into the night sky along with Kaname. Sousuke watched as they disappeared into the night sky.

Sousuke banged against the beaten up frame up the Arbalest quietly in his own thought. He looked over at Michael who was still hunched over gripping his wounded shoulder.

They both knew that this was a total and complete defeat.

* * *

With that we are done. I would have to say, this was my best chapter. I hope that you all enjoyed it. Expected the final chapter in the near futre. How long, I do not know. 


	13. Chapter 13

This is the final chapter of _Endgame_. Thanks to Angelbecca for getting this back to me in record time. I have a extended scene at the end along with a preview of _Project R_. Thanks for the support and enjoy. I don't own Full Metal Panic or Metal Gear but I do own Michael Kanzuki.

* * *

The battle kept repeating itself over and over again in his head. The Arbalest completely outclassed and outgunned by the AS suit known as Belial.

Sousuke watched as Kaname was taken again into the endless night sky. His heart and soul ached in pain unlike anything he felt before. He slammed his fist on the cold metal of the crushed Arbalest.

Their last hope had been crushed like an ant.

"Why are you upset Kashim?"

Sousuke froze and recognized the voice. He turned and was surrounded by darkness. His disbelief and shock were clear on his face as Gauron stood in front of him.

"But your-"

"Dead?" He opened his shirt showing the bullets that Sousuke had fired, "Courtesy of you Kashim." He only smiled back him. It seemed that he still got some pleasure out of the fact that Sousuke had killed him.

The dead Gauron only smiled, "So tell me, why does the great Kashim weep for the loss of one person?"

Sousuke glared at Gauron, "Because she was important to me and to others!"

Gauron started laughing. The same laugh that Sousuke heard when he found him crippled and dying in Hong Kong, "Since when was anything important to you Kashim!"

Sousuke gripped his fist as he felt the same fury and hate rise before.

"You are Kashim and that means you are a killer." Sousuke turned and saw Ocelot behind him.

"OCELOT!" He went for his gun but it was not there. He was completely stripped of his weapons and never felt more vulnerable in all of his life.

Ocelot continued as he twirled that cursed revolver of his, "What right do you have for happiness with the lives that you have taken." Ocelot stepped back into the darkness disappearing with Ocelot still twirling his revolver.

"I did that to protect others!" Sousuke yelled proudly.

Gauron only laughed, "Protect!? Mithril ordered you to fight those people Kashim. You are a mercenary and it means that you have no allegiance to a country or anything like that!? How do you know you were protecting the right ones?"  
Sousuke stopped for a second. He felt sweat from his body, that question had never come into mind. He always believed that his orders were for the protection of others.

"Michael knows this lesson well and you should have known it considering the life you lead." Gauron looked at Sousuke dead in the eyes with no smile on his face, "Protect, justice, comrades they are all words that politicians use. The definition of those words change with each new day Kashim!" Gauron proclaimed

Sousuke could not find his voice. In a twisted way, Gauron was right.

"So tell me Kashim?!" Gauron taunted, "What do you believe in!?"

Sousuke tried to answer but Gauron raised his hands stopping him, "I'll tell you what you believe in." He pointed down, "Just look down."

Sousuke looked down and more sweat poured out of his body. His heart was literally pounding to get out!

Bodies.

Dozens and dozens of the bodies were piled underneath his feet.

"And your hands." Gauron pointed to his hands.

Sousuke saw his hands drenched in blood. He tried to wipe the blood off with his clothes but it was still fresh and warm.

"That is what you believe in Kashim. Murder and death." Gauron smiled as he started to laugh.

"I'm not like you!" Sousuke yelled.

"But you are," Gauron proclaimed, "If you weren't than why do you still fight?! Why do you still continue to kill and take lives well I will tell you why."

Sousuke paled waiting for Gauron to answer.

"You enjoy killing." Gauron simply said.

"THAT IS A LIE!" Sousuke yelled. He tripped and landed on top of the bodies. He struggled to get up but could not.

Sousuke looked down and saw the arms of the dead slowly pulling him down. The harder he fought the more that pulled him down.

"You enjoy it Kashim just admit it. It will make things easier." Gauron said as he walked back into the darkness.

Sousuke tried to climb up but the arms were stronger and kept tugging and pulling him.

He saw a light in the distance and was desperately trying to get to it. The light seemed to magically take a form.

It became Kaname.

Sousuke struggled with all his might to reach her. Kaname was the only thing that allowed to keep some of his humanity. It was the one thing that seemed to be pure and untouched from the face of war. The harder he tried to reach her, the harder it became to climb up.

"As I said Sousuke," He said Leonard walking up to her, "You will always be the one to reach for the stars." He put his arm around her waist, "While I can grab them." He kissed her and Kaname kissed him back.

Sousuke screamed in fury as he sunk down the pile of bodies screaming her name.

* * *

"KANAME!" Sousuke shot straight up from his bed.

Sousuke ran his hands through his hair as he came to the realization that it was all a dream.

He winced slightly looking at the bandages around his waist, "It was only a dream."

Sousuke pulled his leg up and rested his arm on it trying to calm down.

"A dream." He repeated to himself again as he looked at the calendar.

It had been five days since Kaname was taken. Five days to rest, heal, and plan the next move.

Sousuke was not sure what he would do now. Mithril may have been destroyed and for all intents and purposes FOXHOUND was also compromised.

Michael and Sousuke took up shop in a safe house that FOXHOUND had informed Michael about before coming to Tokyo.

There was no new word from either Snake or the Colonel. The last time a communication was sent was with Michael informing the Colonel about the defeat. Few words were spoken when they finally got a hold of them. Snake and the Colonel promised that they would contact Michael again when they were ready.

Sousuke had not talked to Michael about much since coming to the safe house. After the battle Sousuke helped Michael to the house where their wounds were taken care of. Sousuke had a lot of questions for Michael and he had agreed to tell Sousuke a lot.

The London Tragedy.

The girl named Mary.

And the most perplexing was the phrase known as 'gene soldier'.

Sousuke remembered the tragedy in London. It was a few months after Zanzibar Land had fallen and Big Boss was killed. The only real details were that at least thirty people were taken hostage in a business building. The result was that a bomb went off killing the hostages and at least five SAS members sent in to rescue the hostages.

Michael must have had a connection considering the fact that he was in the SAS then joined FOXHOUND.

The one thing that had been bother Sousuke was what Leonard had said to them before Kaname was taken.

Leonard had proudly declared that Michael had killed an innocent person that he was in love with.

For all Sousuke knew, it was a trick by Leonard to just play games with them. However, that was not the case. Considering Michael's reaction to the taunt, what Leonard said must have been true.

Could this be what Leonard meant?

That Michael was the reason that London experienced a terrible tragedy? Was the tragedy all done on Michael's hands?

Sousuke sighed getting out of bed wincing at his own injuries. To his amazement Michael had quickly healed from his numerous injuries.

It was either the nanomachines that he had in his body or the alterations that he has as a result of being a so-called gene soldier.

No matter the reason, Sousuke was going to get answers.

* * *

Michael tapped away on the laptop computer in the safe house. His left hand typed while twirling his black KBAR with the blade in the table with his bandaged right hand.

The wound itself was not bad but to make sure there would be no infection he had it treated anyway.

Michael's entire right shoulder had been bandaged and still felt stiff despite the nanomachines working to heal his body.

He scoffed thinking about what Hunter had said to him about the healing rate of the nanomachines.

Michael stopped tapping feeling a slight sting course through the right side of his body, "Be healed in no time my ass."

He went back to tapping as he hacked into the medical records trying to find something out about Kyoko.

Neither Sousuke nor Michael had received anything from Wraith. It was still a mystery as to why she did not stop Kaname.

But still with the situation as it was, could she have even stopped Kaname?

Michael sighed as he read the medical report. Kyoko was currently in a coma but her prognosis was good and was expected to wake up. She suffered multiple injuries from the bullets in her back along with a lot of internal bleeding. If it had not been for Wraith, she would have died.

It was no guess that she would have to have more surgeries to help stabilize her condition and would have to go through vigorous rehabilitation.

Michael sighed and leaned back into the couch. Snake and the Colonel knew the story just by the words Michael said.

'We lost.'

Two words were all that were really needed to sum up the situation. The Colonel wanted both Sousuke and Michael to heal before the next move.

The situation at FOXHOUND base was the worst-case scenario.

Many people were killed and many had turned traitors in order to stay alive or to get something out of the FOXHOUND's demise. Only a few handful survived and got out of the base before the self-denotation kicked in.

Once the evacuation planes were in the air each activated their stealth-camo and each went to a different rendezvous point.

The Colonel was using an emergency channel that only he knew and so they were safe as long as they used that.

It was no question now that Dr. Hunter was the traitor along with the damage she inflicted. She had access to all the personal records along with locations and which soldiers had nanomachines.

Hunter was even able to get her hands on the communication frequencies, which allowed Amalgam to jam all transmissions and put FOXHOUND in the dark.

Security codes along with top-secret files were all copied and sent to the forces that attacked the base.

It was clear that this was an operation that took months to plan and coordinate.

There was the one thing however that bothered Michael since the attack ended.

There must have been a higher objective to be achieved besides crippling FOXHOUND and Mithril and taking Kaname.

Something that would put things in their favor if they were to lose.

"In other news, tension between the East and West has sparked old Cold War feelings between the two powers." The news reporter was saying.

Michael's eyes widened as he turned up the volume listening to the news.

"While it is not completely confirmed, speculations of the terrorist attack in Tokyo.  
The attack has left hundreds injured and dozens killed. The current theory about who was behind this attack points to North Korea. Eyewitnesses have reported seeing people carrying weapons used by the North Koreans."

Michael sat back in the couch. The answer was in front of him the whole time!

"Intelligence in the JSDF has uncovered documents which show that mercenaries, not country soldiers, were part of this attack. The North Koreans are denying this saying that Japan wants to usurp North Korea with these claims forcing the communistic country to stand even more alone."

Michael rested his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands. The TV screen was the only light in the whole room.

"In response to this, the United States has issued warnings to North Korea that it will put sanctions against the country if it does not comply with U.N inspections. The U.N was unavailable for comment but released the following statement," The reported pulled out a piece of paper, "'We wish to get to the root of this problem as soon as possible without forcing any kind of military actions.'"

Michael continued to watch waiting for that one part. It was the one part that would confirm his whole theory.

"The U.S.S.R has said that it will stand by its allies stating that it will support the country in an action that they called 'wrong and warmongering'. The U.S along with its European Allies has stated that if Russia does anything to assist the country there will be consequences."

Michael turned the TV off. The answer was in front of him the whole time.

Though the Cold War had died done and the peace between the East and West was an unstable peace at best, it helped diffuse old fears of a Nuclear Holocaust.

Now with the actions that Amalgam was making meant one thing.

"If another incident like this occurs in a country that is an ally to the Soviets than we are looking at a worst case scenario." Sousuke said as he came in. He heard the last part of it and put the pieces together.

"A world war." Michael finished as he closed his laptop computer.

Sousuke took a seat, "Win or lose their purpose was to try and start conflicts."

Michael nodded in agreement, "If what Gauron said is true, they start conflicts to test the latest technology they make. If a World War happens-"

"Amalgam can emerge on top as it plays a neutral role, supplying weapons like the Venom and maybe the Behemoth." Sousuke said grimly.

Michael only nodded, "Mithril and FOXHOUND served to keep that balance of power and prevent any kind of situation like this. But now that they are destroyed or crippled, Amalgam can move ahead with its plans."

Sousuke nodded, "Whatever they may be."

The two sat in silence letting the knowledge that they found out sink in.

Sousuke turned to him, "We need to talk."

Michael sighed resting his head on the back on the cushion looking up at the ceiling, "Take your pick." They both knew the topics they wanted to talk about. The question was which one?

"The London Tragedy." Sousuke looked at his brother square, "What really happened brother?"

Michael sighed, "Let's talk about Mary first than we will go to that because the two are tied to each other." He reached over and put the KBAR in the sheath.

Michael took a deep breath and thought back, "It was after I joined the SAS and we parted ways. Needless to say, things were tough at first. A kid my age joining a group of older men with more experience than me, well they did not take it well at first."

Sousuke stood silent listening to him.

"I was assigned to Red Light which is the top of the SAS counter-terrorist teams. It was on the battlefield that I earned their trust and acceptance. We were on a mission in the Middle East. Some of the men were pinned down, and I took out six hostiles on my own and pulled one of them out on my own. After we got back to England, the guys wanted to take me out to celebrate my accomplishment."

Sousuke smiled a little. He remembered Kurz, Melissa and the other members of the SRT teams doing such things for him.

"They took me to a bar where a lot of SAS people go and drink. Needless to say, the bartender allowed me to drink as long as no one told." He laughed a little, "The guys immediately started to make me drink like there was no tomorrow. It was than that I met Mary."

Sousuke leaned forward listening.

"I was drunk at the time and did not know what I was saying but the next thing I know, she kisses me on the lips and whispers, 'Congratulations' and that was it." Michael smiled remembering that memory, "I found out the whole story from the guys the next morning despite the massive hangover I had. She apparently had heard of my success and wanted to do something special since she and I were the same age."

Sousuke looked at him, "So she took a liking to you?"

Michael shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows really, but it was the first time that someone other than a soldier had praised me. You know what I mean?"

Sousuke nodded, "Indeed." He said softly thinking about Kaname.

"Needless to say, she was as tough as Kaname but without the strength. I've seen her yell out drunken men and even kicked a few out of the pub. Mary was the daughter of the barkeep, what can you say but she was good at it." He smiled slightly looking into empty space, "She would wait for me after I left and we would sit and talk when I got back. The guys always teased me about it, asking me if we had done it." He laughed at it, "The guys even convinced her to come to the base when it was birthday dressed in something rather skimpy clothes." He laughed running his hands through his hair.

Sousuke smiled, "And you reacted how?"

"Like a babbling idiot. Blushing and trying to keep distance as she advanced toward me with the 'look' in her eyes." He used his fingers putting quotations around look, "Still there were a lot of great memories. For four years, I thought those memories would last forever" His smiled disappeared, "Until that day."

"The London Tragedy." Sousuke said.

"I remember that day so well. We had briefing that thirty people were taken hostage in a new business building that was opening up. Most were just business people going over everything one last time along with a few construction workers." He looked down, "We were told that several bombs were placed near the hostages and it was made clear that the intent was not to destroy the building but to kill people."

"And Mary was one of them?"

Michael was silent as he gripped his hands together, "She told me that she had an opportunity at that building. It would help her in going to college in the future and she was so excited about it. I forgot that it was the same day that this occurred."

Sousuke sat silent listening to Michael continue. He watched him struggle as he tried to find the right words to describe what happened.

"It was a routine plan. Go in, take care of the terrorist and than defuse the bombs. Once that was done exit with the hostages." He paused taking a deep breath, "However the situation changed dramatically. Once our teams were in the building we received new information from base that said that an additional ten hostages were several floors above but they could not confirm it. I volunteered to confirm it." He stopped, "It was there that I saw Ocelot."

Sousuke was silent but remembered Ocelot's words. He remembered saying that it was a while since they last met.

"The same fear gripped me like I was back in Afghanistan. I stood holding my gun aiming it right at him with shaky fingers. He saw my hesitation called me weak. After that he shot me. A short gunfight followed and he escaped. I pursued without informing HQ about what had happened. I followed him with the full intent on killing him." He stopped looking at Sousuke grimly, "I entered a dim hall still on a adrenaline high. My focus was not sharp and I was so already making a crucial mistake. Soon I saw a shadow with a gun behind me. Without even looking, I turned and pulled the trigger."

Sousuke's face paled.

"I went to see if it was Ocelot." He stopped as he felt a few tears down his face, "It was Mary with a bullet in her head. She was holding one of Ocelot's guns. It was trick by Ocelot and things only got worse. Around her waist was a remote that was tied to her heart. Once the heart died, the bombs went off."

Sousuke looked at him in total shock.

"Thirty people were killed along with five members of the SAS. I was immediately tried and sentenced to an indefinite sentencing in a military prison. Mary's father wanted to have me killed and even some of my old friends in the SAS wanted me dead."

Sousuke felt his body hit the back of the sofa, "It wasn't your fault."

"I pulled the trigger."

"It was dark, you could not see. Ocelot tricked you."

Michael looked at him, "Did he? He may have Sousuke put with this hand I killed an innocent and that caused more people to die. It was my fault."

Sousuke took a deep breath, "FOXHOUND got you out?"

He nodded, "They offered me a chance to redeem myself. However," He scoffed, "I don't think that I will ever be forgiven for that."

Sousuke tried to find the words to say something, but what could he say? What could he say to try and help Michael put this past away? If something like this happened to Kaname than he would be the same as back in Hong Kong when he was told she was killed.

"Gene soldier," Michael continued without even a second glance, "is the term used for a soldier that has been augmented to near super soldier levels. Through research, we found out that there are specific genes related to a soldier's performance."

Sousuke looked at him in total shock. Michael had just moved on without a second thought about it. However, it may have been the only way to really deal with that tragedy.

"Using a certain body, we are able to identify and isolate those genes." Michael said triumphal.

"Whose body?" Sousuke asked.

"The body of the greatest soldier in the 20th century. The man who was called the 'one man army.'"

"Big Boss." Sousuke answered.

Michael nodded, "Yep, I've had my body augmented with gene therapy along with other experiments to increase my abilities. I can run faster, jump higher and I am much stronger than a normal person, but there is a problem."

Sousuke knew what he was talking about, "What happened when I was fighting Belial."

Michael nodded, "In my case, I have to go through four stages of this therapy to make sure my body can handle these changes. I'm at the second stage and cannot really do much."

"The nanomachines put limits on it." Sousuke had figured it out.

"Exactly," Michael said, "They send signals to the brain that prevent me from using my full strength. Once I release that lock, I can reach that potential for only a short time. Fifteen minutes is my max and if I exceed that, than I am only hurting my body as you saw."

Sousuke could not believe this, "But gene therapy is illegal. Doing this kind of human experimentation is dangerous and unethical."

Michael shook his head; "You have been at Mithril for too long. Things are not always black and white as Mithril shows you brother. The black ops world is one of danger and cunning. You do whatever it takes to complete your mission even if it means doing things that are wrong. The missions that FOXHOUND undertakes require soldiers with above normal skills and with a mind that says failure is not an option."

Sousuke shook his head, "Why would you agree to this?" The reason had to be much more simpler than Michael mad it. He was agreeing to have radical changes in his body that could shorten his life.

Michael looked at him, "Because I chose to do this."

Sousuke looked at him not clear of his answer.

"Why did you pilot the Arbalest?"

Sousuke looked at him and thought for a second, "Because I was ordered to pilot it."

"Is it not because you wanted to? Because you wanted to prove that you can bring out your full potential in it? To show that you are the best?" Michael inquired.

Sousuke looked at him unsure about it. However, in a way Michael was right.

"That is something for another day; however I chose to go through this therapy knowing the consequences of what could happen to my body. I wanted," He stopped for second, "To be able to be more than what I am right now."

Sousuke looked at him, "To avoid another incident like in London."

"Exactly, it was why I said that I did not want you to lose your home like I did." Michael said sadly.

Sousuke looked at the floor as he wrestled with his feelings of guilt and confusion. There was no way to explain to the students what happened and why they were attacked. Most people would never accept anyone that brought them trouble, because it would inevitably bring trouble back to them once again.

Could they ever accept Kaname again or even him?

Could forgiveness be out of his reach?

The question bothered Sousuke and it did not have an answer. However, he knew what he needed to do.

He stopped when he felt a chime in his ear.

Michael turned to him, "It's the Colonel and Snake. They want to talk to both of us."

Sousuke took a deep breath and accepted the communication.

"Are we on?" Snake asked.

"Yea, we're on Snake." Michael answered.

"Okay, Sousuke you there?" Snake asked

"Affirmative Mr. Snake."

Snake sighed, "Kid, I said if you called me sir or Mr. that I would make sure you pay. Understand?"

"Yes!" Sousuke answered quickly. His face paled with the thought of having to fight the legend himself.

"Okay, Sousuke right now the Colonel wants to talk to you alone. Michael, we have some business that I need to inform you about. Understood?" Snake finished.

"Yes." They both answered.

"Okay, Michael we need you to switch to the second emergency channel. Sousuke, relax." Snake and Michael left the channel.

"Okay, Srgt. Sousuke Sagara can you hear me?" He heard a middle-aged man's voice over the CODEC.

"Yes, Colonel." He answered once the Colonel was done talking.

"Wow you quick to answer I am impressed with that. My name is Colonel Roy Campbell and I am the commander of FOXHOUND. It is a pleasure to meet you." Roy said.

Sousuke froze, "The Roy Campbell. You're the man who completed many black ops with Big Boss himself and even assisted with stopping Metal Gear."

Roy laughed, "Stop, I know I'm getting old but don't remind me Srgt."

"Yes sir, I apologize for-"

"It's a joke Srgt, relax." The Colonel reassured.

Sousuke tensed slightly waiting for the Colonel to continue. From what Sousuke could remember, Colonel Campbell was once the second in command of FOXHOUND before the incident in Outer Heaven. When Big Boss was revealed to be the one behind it, Washington believed it was time to disband FOXHOUND. However, Colonel Campbell fought for the group saying that as long as high-risk missions were their, FOXHOUND would always have a place in the black ops world.

However, it did not mean that both Mithril and FOXHOUND got along. Sousuke knew that the Intelligence and Operation Divisions of Mithril were constantly at odds with FOXHOUND for a long time. Both stated that FOXHOUND had no right in some of the operations they were involved in. In short, sometimes both had the same target in mind and it soon became a conflict of who had the greater authority.

FOXHOUND constantly criticized the Intelligence Division for its lack of good information gathering abilities and Operations for only getting half the job done.

In one meeting Sousuke heard, FOXHOUND jumped down the throat of Operations for not wrapping up a dictator and only killing some of his support. FOXHOUND later assassinated the dictator but at the cost of two men. The Colonel blamed Mithril for the loss of the two men for there inability to react in a proper way.

Sousuke knew that FOXHOUND was good at what they did. Sending in solo teams to accomplish tasks in a high-risk situation and leave no trace of any involvement.

For all purposes, the members of FOXHOUND were ghosts in a sense. Unseen and unknown but people knew they were there but could not prove it.

"Well, Srgt. Sagara, I must admit that both of our organizations were caught with our pants down." Campbell said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes sir." Sousuke said sadly.

Campbell took a moment and continued, "Sousuke, I must ask you an honest question. Have any of the surviving members of Mithril contacted you?"

Sousuke shook his head, "I don't know. For all purposes they could be dead. I know most of the fleets have been destroyed. I don't know about the Pacific Fleet."

Campbell smiled, "Well, I have some good news. Some of the Pacific Fleet made it out."

Sousuke froze, "Alive? The Captain, Kurz and Melissa?"

"We are not sure who made it out but we know that a big battle took place. From what we can gather from satellite images, at least four Behemoths attacked the base at Meridia Island."

Sousuke paled, "Four."

The Colonel smiled, "From what the satellite images can give us, two were destroyed by your friends in the SRT teams." Campbell laughed a little, "I am impressed, if they were not working for Mithril, they would have a place at FOXHOUND."

"Colonel, what else happened?" Sousuke asked eager to know more.

"Our satellite images have shown that a large object was leaving and ran over a Behemoth to get out." Campbell smiled, "It is assumed that is was the Tuatha de Danaan. I must admit your friends are a lot tougher than we thought."

Sousuke smiled and leaned against his chair. The Captain and the others were alive. Melissa and Kurz were still alive because only those two could take down a Behemoth.

"What will FOXHOUND do now Colonel?" Sousuke asked.

"Right now we rebuild and wait in the shadows. FOXHOUND official is gone according to Washington." The Colonel lost his smile, "It's for the best since the Secretary of Defense is a member of Amalgam."

"What!?"

Campbell sighed, "It has been known for a while but we really could not do anything since we do not have a lot of evidence. Only bank records and a few conversations but some can say that it was all made up." Campbell explained as he continued, "The President official says that FOXHOUND is no more and almost all of the command staff is either killed or missing in action. Proof of that was given to that bastard and he believed it. The President only gave us one order before we were forced to end communications."

Sousuke stood at full attention.

"Wipe them off the face of the Earth." Campbell answered.

Sousuke stood confused, "But if you don't have official support or even a base how can-"

Campbell chuckled, "Big Boss was planning for that. He expected FOXHOUND to be attacked or even destroyed by either an outside or inside force. Big Boss may have been a soldier but he was smart one to plan ahead. This was called 'Plan: Ghost Fox.'"

"Ghost Fox?!" Sousuke asked.

"Yes, this plan was set up just incase something like this happened. In short, Big Boss built a better base somewhere in the world along with funds and full equipment. It also comes with an access to a large database and computer system." Colonel explained.

"Where is-"

"I'm the only one that knows and for all purposes that is classified at the highest level. Only I know the exact location." Campbell snapped.

Sousuke could not believe this. FOXHOUND had a base. Mithril operatives were still alive if they came together, they could form a counter attack and devastate Amalgam.

"Right now, we are just trying to figure things out and start planning. However, Sousuke you must not reveal anything to anyone. We want Amalgam to think we are dead. We want them to think that they have won an easy victory. When we strike back, I want them to cower in fear."

"Affirmative sir." Sousuke answered. He was already starting to like the Colonel. His attitude to the whole thing was what they needed.

"Which leads me to my next question to you Sousuke? What will you do now?" Campbell asked.

Sousuke was silent as he considered his next words, "I'm not sure. Contacting the others would only compromise their position along with mine."

"Correct and FOXHOUND cannot do much right now." Campbell explained, "We are trying to gather as many of our survivors as we can to at least rebuild the internal structure along with the Command Staff."

"What about Michael? Is he going to be recalled back to the States?" Sousuke asked. His brother promised to give him support no matter what happened. However, if he had orders to return he would have to follow them.

Campbell sighed, "We need him. A man as good as Michael is needed back to help us rebuild. I'm sorry Sousuke, but he will not be able to help you for some time."

"How long until he can help me?" Sousuke asked.

The Colonel laughed, "That all depends on him."

"What do you mean?"

"He will have to tell you." The Colonel answered, "Are you going to look for Ms. Chidori?"

That was the question that was burning inside him since she was taken. Sousuke promised to bring her back to her home. However, could he really do it? Could he fight entire army? Fight mercenaries on Ocelot's level and against every single class of Arm Slaves without the support of AL or the Arbalest?

"Yes." Sousuke answered with firm determination, "I said I would bring her back and a specialist keeps his words."

The Colonel turned serious, "You realized what you will be facing. You may face an entire army to get to her. So why are you fighting for her? Do you love her?"

Sousuke took a moment to answer, "That is not relevant to you Colonel but this is her home. There are people that love her and care about her. Is it right to allow someone to take her from a place that she loves?"

"No, it just being a thief." Colonel answered, "Leonard thinks of himself as a superior man but he is no better than a common thief."

Sousuke nodded in agreement.

"So are you doing this out of loyalty to her, her friends and your family?"

"No, I'm doing this out of loyalty to myself. It is the right thing to do and I will accomplish that!"

The Colonel was stunned to hear that. Sousuke was doing this not just for her and her friends but for himself as well. Campbell read the reports about his behavior after being pulled out of Tokyo to pilot the Arbalest. It seemed that he was indeed in love with her and he had left before he even realized it. He cared about someone so much that he would do anything to try and have her by his side like before.

Loyalty to one's self and another. That kind of trait was rare in soldier. A soldier is loyal to his mission and his comrades but if he is loyal to what he believes is right than that creates something more.

A warrior.

"You know I only heard that from one other soldier and he would be proud to hear that there are soldiers who believe in something than just a mission." Colonel said.

"Who?"

"Big Boss, in a way you are like him."

Sousuke just felt like he won the Noble Prize and the Lottery in one day. Someone who knew Big Boss well was comparing him to that legend.

"Big Boss was a man who believed that soldiers were not just tools. They had other rights like everyone else. All they knew was just to fight and that was it. It was not true that once that duty was done they had nothing. Some governments would just have them focus on fighting and strip them of all that would give them attachments," Campbell smiled, "I am happy that his idea of a soldier that lives and that you found something to believe in. You do the memory of Big Boss proud."

Sousuke was silent and took this to heart, "Thank you sir."

Campbell continued, "I just wish Michael could believe that."

"The London Tragedy still is hard on him?" Sousuke asked.

"You have no idea," Campbell explained, "He blames himself for that and believes he has no right to any kind of happiness. Mei Ling has been trying to prove that otherwise."

"Mei Ling?"

"Oh, Mei Ling you have not met her yet. She is the Head of Communications at FOXHOUND. She is around the same age as Michael, so it's good to know that they both have someone around their age to talk to besides the old men around the base."

Sousuke thought grimly about his relationship with Tessa. Though he tried to keep as professional and personal as he could, Tessa seemed to try and make it more. It did not help with the watchful eyes of Commander Mardurkas.

"She does care about him but Michael still has a lot to go through." The Colonel explained, "How can you explain to someone that he has a right to live when he believes he killed someone that he cared about and responsible for a terrible tragedy?"

Again Sousuke could not answer.

The Colonel sighed, "That is an issue for another day. Maybe you can help him deal with that. You two are young and have a right to a life besides just constant war. Let the old men die and have the young bury them. That is the natural order."

Sousuke smiled. He could see why Michael respected Colonel. He was both a father and leader for his men. A fine example of a leader.

Big Boss chose well to be his successor when he died.

"Looks like Snake and Michael are wrapping up." Campbell said.

"Wrapping up?" They heard Snake, "We've been done for a while now."

"I see, how did he take the news?" The Colonel asked.

Snaked laughed a little, "He cursed for five minutes with ever word being fuck or shit."

Campbell laughed, "Still he knows that it needs to be done."

"Yea," Snake turned to Sousuke, "You're going after her no matter what." Snake heard his answer and agreed with the Colonel.

Indeed, the spirit of Big Boss was still alive.

"Yes." Sousuke answered with the same steel as he did with the Colonel.

Snake gave a low chuckle, "A real one man army. We will need that later, watch you're back kid." With that Snake closed the channel.

"Sousuke, when the time comes you will be asked to help us strike back against Amalgam. Can we count on you?" Colonel asked already knowing the answer.

"Does a gun need a magazine?" He asked.

Campbell smiled, "Fair enough. Good luck Sousuke and I look forward to meeting you in person." The channel closed and Sousuke looked at Michael. Apparently the news that Snake gave him was bad.

"So what-"

"A promotion." He had his face in his hands as if it was a mark of shame. He continued with much exaggeration and frustration in his voice, "A battlefield promotion to the rank of Major."

Sousuke stood at attention and-

"Sousuke," Michael said in a dangerous voice, "When I look at you, you had better not be saluting me or I will rip you apart."

Sousuke quickly took his seat, "So that is what the Colonel met by it all depends on you."

Michael sighed and leaned back against the couch, "I have a lot of paper work ahead of me along with me being in charge of restoring our operations to what it was before the attack."

Sousuke smiled slightly, "Consider it an honor right now. They must trust you enough to do this."

"Whatever," Michael looked at him, "It is not like I really deserve it."

"The Colonel and Snake speak highly of you. They must trust you and your abilities from your past missions. Men who are of the same caliber of those two are rare. I would consider it an honor."

Michael was silent.

"Mei Ling must trust you as well."

Michael paled and looked at him, "Mei Ling is someone who is always there for me. She trusts me so much that it amazes me."

"She must-"

"Do not finish that sentence." He did not look at him, as his tone was low and slow, "Just stop. That is for another day."

Sousuke was about to answer but bit his tongue. Michael had already revealed enough to him today. Now it was time to just back off.

Sousuke got up and grabbed his school clothes.

"Where you going?" Michael asked. He knew the answer and it was stupid what Sousuke was going to do. He had already learned that once a soldier fails, he is hated.

"To the school, I owe them an explanation." He put his jacket on and adjusted it.

"You're making a mistake Sousuke." Michael answered.

"Am I?" Sousuke challenged.

"Yes," Michael walked up to him, "Why are you going to torture yourself more about this? You really think that they can understand the things that we do? Can you really expect them to understand what you did?"

"I don't" Sousuke looked at him as he buttoned his jacket, "But I will not run like you."

Michael looked at him with fire in his eyes, "What did you say?"

"Run, you ran from the London Tragedy thinking that you could escape it. But you can't we must all face our problems."

"I am not-"

"If you cannot accept the past and try and move forward." He put his shoes on, "Than you are not my brother."

Michael looked at him, "Than what about you Kashim? The sins of Kashim?"

Sousuke stopped and did not look at him. That same question was the one thing that still haunted him. The same question that Gauron taunted him with as he lay dying.

Sousuke smiled, "Because I could endure it because of her." He opened the door and left.

Michael sighed and leaned against the wall. Thoughts and doubt were filling his head.

He scoffed, "Naïve fool."

* * *

It was as Michael had warned.

The moment he entered the school he could feel the cold and fearful eyes of the occupants upon him. Each step he seemed to take longer as if something was slowing him down.

Still, he stood focused on what he wanted to do.

What he needed to do!

Sousuke looked at each person as they shot glares at him. He could not respond in any way what so ever. All the glares held the same contempt, fear and anger toward him. It was as if he was seen as a bad omen.

Wherever he went, only bloodshed and death followed him. Gauron had tainted him before calling him weak and that the weak leech off the strong. That this weakness was the thing that made him lose his so called 'sainthood' in Gauron's eyes.

Still that weakness he called it at the same time was his strength.

'As long as Kaname was with me I could do anything.' He had said those words to her before and it was true.

The TDD-1 hijacking.

Hong Kong.

The Cruise Liner hijacking.

All of these were incidents he overcame but without Kaname he surely would have failed. Kaname gave Sousuke something that he had never had in his whole life.

It was a belief in him as a person instead of as a soldier.

It was something that he could still not understand but every time looked at him, he felt a strength that he never felt before. However, she was gone.

He was alone again.

Sousuke opened the door and saw Ms. Kagurazaka in a wheel chair still teaching. Sousuke was amazed that this woman would still continue to try and help her students.

She looked up and paled seeing him, "So-"

Everyone turned and looked at him. He could feel the same cold eyes upon him. Everyone in this room had made their decision about him.

Sousuke saw Tsubaki with his head on his hands and shot him a glance. Unlike the others, Sousuke could see that he was sorry for what was about to happen.

Ono-D and Shinji both saw him. Each showed a glance of confusion, anger and disbelief. Ono-D looked angrier than anything else.

'_Did she call you a monster or did you come to realize it when she saw that head explode?'_

Leonard's taunt was still in his head. It played over and over again making sure that it would sink into his head.

Sousuke started walking to the front, "Ms Kagurazaka I need to say something than I will leave."

She only nodded nervously and pulled the chair back waiting to hear his explanation.

Sousuke quickly scanned the room. For the first time in a long time his heart ached seeing the empty chair of Kaname and Kyoko. He remembered the first time he came here. A clueless man saying nonsense with one took a picture and the other just did not seem to care.

Sousuke took a deep breath and told everyone everything.

He kept Michael out of it as much as he could along with Kaname. Sousuke did not want to drag both of them down with him.

He explained the reasoning behind the hijacking of the plane to South Korea and at Christmas. Sousuke revealed his true identity and the organization known as Mithril. He even revealed that he was the one who piloted the white AS suit that everyone had seen as they evacuated the school. Sousuke explained in small detail about the man known as Ocelot and what happened in the basement.

Sousuke even told them what really happened to Kyoko; however Sousuke had already assumed that they knew what happened. Tsubaki was there when he saw Kaname take Kyoko to meet the traitor.

Sousuke finished and for the first time in a while, he felt his exhaustion get to him. It was as if a great burden had been lifted but only replaced with an even heavier one.

"For everything that has happened, I am sorry that I could not," He struggled with the words to end this. What could he really say, "That I-"

"SHUT-UP!!" Ono-D yelled.

Sousuke did not reel at his yell.

Ono-D took a step forward, "You bastard, do you have any idea what happened to Kyoko! Did you see the tubes sticking in her body?!"

Sousuke could not say anything. He only looked at him.

Ono-D grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him against the chalk board, "Before she slipped into the coma she kept going on and on about Kaname not going! She even went on to say who is going to take care of her place!! DID YOU EVEN KNOW THAT!?"

Sousuke's eyes widened, "No I didn't." This was a detail that he did not know about. It only made the situation that much harder.

"What kind of friend are you!? Were you just fucking with us!?" He slammed his head against the wall.

Students along with Kagurazaka started to try and pull them apart. Sousuke did nothing. Ono-D seemed to only become more infuriated as the students tried harder to pull them apart.

Shinji grabbed his arm, "Sousuke tried to do his best and-"

"And look what happened!? A psycho attacked our school and shot several others. Several are in the hospital and one is in critical condition and what about Kaname!? If you were suppose to protect her than were is she?!" He demanded.

Sousuke glared at him, "I-"

Kagurazaka had enough, "Ono-D let him go now."

Ono-D slammed him even harder and now most the class was trying to pull them apart.

Finally Tsubaki got in the middle and pushed Ono-D back.

Tsubaki looked at him than at Sousuke than back at Ono-D, "Enough we don't-"

"Get out of my way Tsubaki!!" Ono-D yelled.

"No!" Tsubaki yelled as he fought to push him back.

"I've got business with him right now!!"

Sousuke looked at the floor and took a deep breath, "I only have one thing to say!" He yelled and got everyone's attention.

"WHAT COULD YOU SAY RIGHT NOW THAT-"

"I'll bring her back." Sousuke proclaimed.

Everyone was silent and looked at him. Stunned and confused looks were all around.

Miss Kagurazaka covered her mouth fighting back the tears. She knew what Sousuke was talking about. He was indeed someone to always take the harder path.

"I'll bring Kaname back no matter what. So please," He looked at the floor, "welcome her back."

"And what the hell makes you think that you will do that alone?" A voice called out.

Everyone turned and Michael seen in the back leaning against the back wall of the classroom. He was wearing his school uniform and his right hand was still bandaged from the fight.

"Michael?" Sousuke was confused but happy to see him.

"Sousuke is not the only one who has secrets, I do as well." Michael took a deep breath and explained his twisted relationship with Ocelot. He only explained that he once fought with him and he considered him a brother.

Michael went on to say that he worked for an organization similar to Mithril but did not give a name or say anything about its attachment to the United States. He gave a brief description about his mission and history with Sousuke was given in small details just enough to satisfy people.

"Ocelot and I had a twisted relationship," He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, "He would try to kill me or I would try to kill him. A relationship like that is both easy and complex to explain to most people."

Everyone was silent than Ono-D approached him. He walked up to him and punched him across the face.

Everyone gasped with what just happened. Both Sousuke and Tsubaki's face paled at the same time. Both knew what Michael could do to Ono-D.

Michael's head was cocked back slightly and he looked at Ono-D at the corner of his eye, "You done."

Ono-D was silent and took an empty seat. He started to cry and both Mizuki and Shinji went to comfort him.

Michael sighed and nodded at Sousuke.

Sousuke finished, "So please, we will bring her back. When she comes back, welcome her as if it was any ordinary day."

Michael smiled and opened the door. Sousuke followed him and closed the door.

Only the sound feet and crying were heard.

No one knew what to say or even do.

* * *

"I have no idea what possessed me to do that." Michael said as they both walked through the halls.

"Why did you? I thought that you would call me a fool for doing this?" Sousuke asked.

Michael smiled, "Actually a naïve fool to be exact but maybe you should not shoulder that burden alone.

They walked outside in the courtyards, "Maybe" Michael continued, "It's time that we learned to trust each other like we did up in Outer Heaven."

"Affirmative." Sousuke answered. He felt somewhat relieved that Michael was starting to confront his past but he was not sure how far he was willing to go. At any rate, he was glad to know that he could count on him.

He was not alone right now in his fight.

They reached the gates and Sousuke looked at the school for a moment. His face was still stone as he gazed at it as if he was leaving home for good. This was a place he could always feel welcomed. Now, things had changed.

Michael opened the gate, "You do realize that you could never come back."

Sousuke only nodded, "As long as she has this place. I will be okay."

Michael shook his head, "Liar." He muttered.

They started to head out. Both knew that-

"Wait!" Their thoughts were stopped and both turned to see who was behind them.

To both their surprise it was Hayashimizu, Ren and Tsubaki behind them.

The trio stopped short of the gate looking at the two brothers.

Hayashimizu stepped forward and looked at them, "I heard the whole story from Ren and Tsubaki. Tsubaki even told me everything up to last seeing Kaname and Kyoko."

Neither one said a thing.

"Kaname was taken?" Hayashimizu asked.

Sousuke nodded, "She left to save our lives."

Michael looked at him, "We were both about to be killed. She is not that kind of person to watch others suffer."

Ren nodded, "Yes, I do not think she would have liked being here knowing that you two were dead."

Michael and Sousuke looked away unable to really answer.

"Tsubaki and Ren told me what happened in the classroom," He pushed his glasses up, "Needless to say he reflects the opinion of most of the school right now."

Michael shrugged his shoulders and Sousuke still stood at attention.

"But regardless of that," He took his glasses off and handed them to Ren, "This is something that I feel I should do."

Sousuke and Michael could not even breath with they saw in front of them.

Hayashimizu was bowing before them; "I want to thank you both for saving the lives of countless students. Sousuke," Sousuke seemed to snap out when he called his name, "You went out against impossible odds to protect others with no thought of yourself. Michael," Michael looked at him with a look of shock that he had not had in a long time, "You went against a madman to save the lives of the students. For both of your actions and on behalf of the school, I want to thank you."

Neither brother could really speak with what just happened. They were being give credit for a failed mission. Maybe, things could go back to what they were.

"But," He rose and gently took his glasses from Ren's hand, "I expect you two to fulfill both of your words. That you would bring Kaname back and that you two would watch out for each other."

Michael and Sousuke turned to leave when Ren grabbed their hands. They turned and she kissed both of them on there checks, "Thank you for what you have done and bring my friend back home. Please."

Both were stunned but right now, their mission seemed not so impossible right now. A new sense of determination and honor seemed to grow in them that made this task a little easier.

Both turned and walked through the gates not looking back.

Tsubaki ran out of the gate and yelled, "I'LL TRAIN TO GET STRONGER THAN EITHER OF YOU!! DO NOT FORGET YOU TWO OWE ME A FIGHT AND I DON'T EXPECT YOU TWO TO SKIP OUT!!"

Neither brother could hide a small smirk after hearing that. It was as if someone wanted them to come back.

Michael raised his arm in the air and gave a small wave to the three.

"They are not looking back." Ren said sadly.

"They can't" Hayashimizu explained, "A difficult road is ahead of them and they have to press through."

* * *

Sousuke and Michael walked for a few minutes without saying anything to the other.

"How long until you can help me?" Sousuke asked.

They stopped at an intersection, "Two months at the most. By than, we should be able to get our strength back to what it was and if Mithril is still around we will make contact with them."

"The Captain and others will be important in the upcoming battle. We can trust them." Sousuke answered.

"True, I have to give them credit. The war is coming quickly and we need all the strength we can get." Michael pulled out a piece of paper along with two pictures.

"What and who is this?" Sousuke asked reading the paper and looking at the picture. His eye's widened reading it, "This is-"

"This is a lead that we were investigating up until the attack. Namsak is a place worth investigating." He pointed to the picture, "This man is a good lead to Amalgam. However, be careful this guy is as dangerous as Gauron."

"Mr. Kurma, I think that name is familiar somehow." Sousuke pondered the name, "Still this will help a lot."

Sousuke looked at the second picture and was stunned by it. It was a picture that Kyoko had taken at the dance. Sousuke was standing next to Kaname and both were smiling.

He smiled and looked at Michael, "How did you get this?"

Michael shrugged his shoulders, "I have ways. Thought you might want to keep this close to you."

Sousuke nodded, "Thanks."

Michael sighed, "Just be careful and watch your back. The CODEC that you have will be terminated for security reasons, so we will be out of contact for some time."

"It would be for the best. If FOXHOUND is to lay low, it will need to follow a tight communication's handling." Sousuke stuffed in picture and info in his coat pocket.

Michael nodded haphazardly, "True, I'll come find you when we are ready to strike."

Sousuke nodded, "I look forward to that." He extended his hand.

Michael took it and gave a tight grip and Sousuke responded, "Oh I know you will."

The two smiled and let go.

They than parted ways and walked in opposite directions. Neither looked back nor said anything. Words were not needed now. Actions and trust proved that one could count on the other.

Michael smiled and pulled out a disk from his coat. It was marked ARBALEST combat data, "The next time you fight him you will be at an even level." He put the disk back walking down the long road.

* * *

I want to thank everyone that has helped and encouraged me in their reviews.

To Tidoo and Epion: The first two people to EVER review the story. I want to thank them for those two reviews because that gave me the encouragement to finish this.

To SniegZ: My first Beta! The one guy who knows more about weapons and can do more jokes than anything else. This guy I really alot of helping me make jokes better with his bot on a clip joke along with his helpful advice on any weapon I can think of. Expect him to continue to give a big role in the next book.

To Angelbecca: The 2nd beta. Words cannot express my thanks for cleaning up and helping make things smoother and much more enjoyable for all to read. Thank you so much.

To wolf steel and Stormwolf 77415: My fellow wolves who have encouraged and just given me great reviews that have encouraged me to keep writing. This one is for guys! 

To Sakimi1014: You have written sweet reviews that really let me know that people really do enjoy my writing. Thanks for the support.

I hope that can continue to have everyone's support in Project R. Because of you this story has reached over 4000 hits and I am very happy that it has reached beyond my expectations. I hope that everyone has enjoyed it all and without further ado a preview of Project R

_**Full Metal Panic: Project R**_

Sousuke stands over the bloody and bleeding body of Kurma. He struggles over and grabs him by his coat and pulls him self to face him, "WHERE IS CHIDORI?!" He screams out. Sousuke can feel his body getting weaker from the bullet wound in his stomach.

Kurma coughs up blood and says weakly, "San Carlos, Grenada, Madrid. She is in one of those places." His head turns over and he is dead.

Sousuke starts to crawl away as he can feel his strength leaving him. The AS suit he wears gets heavier and heavier as more blood pours. He reaches out to something that looks like Kaname smiling and passes out.

_In personal conflicts we depend on ourselves__**  
**_

Fully armed soldiers are in the arena rounding up Amalgams men. Each one is wearing the symbol of FOXHOUND on their shirts. A man with a familiar face walks over and puts his hand on the unconscious form of Sousuke.

He only smiles and shakes his head, "I leave you alone and look what happens, brother."

_In war, we depend on our brothers_

Sousuke is floating in a green tank with an oxygen mask. He looks at the figure in front of him, "Michael?"

Michael nods his head, "You have been recovering for a week at our HQ." Michael is only smiling.

Sousuke realizes what he is talking about, "You mean we are ready to strike?"

Michael nods, "We have information that alot of high ranking Amalgam members are going to attending a party in Paris. This is our big chance.

_Enemies have gathered_

Scene change to the party. It is taking place in a high class conference room at a hotel. Sousuke and Michael are at the party disguised completely as a waiter and bartender.

Michael's voice echoes in the background, "This is our chance to get some big information about them."

Sousuke, disguised as a waiter, brings a drink to a blonde man with a British accent, "Thank you young man." He turns and sees an all too familiar member of Amalgam, "Mr. Silver so glad you can come."

Leonard shakes his hand and Sousuke is trying to control himself.

_New allies come together and fight_

Sousuke is standing before the Command staff at FOXHOUND

Michael introduces them, "Sousuke meet the Command staff at FOXHOUND."

Sousuke meets a middle aged man wearing a green army uniform, "I am Colonel Roy Campbell."

A man with brown hair and a all too familiar face grabs Sousuke's head, "Some call me Snake."

Another steps up and dusts his coat, "The name is Dr. Hal Emmerich," He takes his glasses off and cleans them, "Or Otacon as I like to be called."

A young Chinese girl steps forward and bows, "I am Mei Ling."

_New Enemies come out from the shadows._

Campbell addresses the crowd, "We have new information about the mercenaries that Amalgam has hired." A picture of lovely woman with green hair comes up, "The expert sniper known as Sniper wolf."

Sousuke is stand with his arms in the air in the wilderness. He is completely surrounded with men holding assault rifles at him. He sees a red bed aimed at his head.

The woman known as Sniper Wolf walks forward, "So you are the one she talks about." She puts the rifle down and runs her finger along his chest than up to his face where she gently caresses it, "You have strong eyes you will be fun to kill."

Campbell continues, "Giant and Shaman known as Vulcan Raven."

Snake and Sousuke stand before Raven who is holding a massive chaingun at them. One that Sousuke has never seen before. Raven starts to talk, "The ravens were testing to see what kind of men you both are."

Raven turns up to the swarm of ravens above him and bellows, "The judgement is decided." He turns to the two, "The ravens say you are a true warrior Snake." He shakes his head in a disproving manner to Sousuke, "You are not!"

Another image shows up with a rather bizarre man wearing a gas mask, "Former psychic for the KGB, the deranged man known as Psycho Mantis."

Sousuke is standing in an empty office floor. He turns and barely jumps out of the way to avoid a desk coming at him. He turns and sees a man in black causing several objects to float near him.

The man gives a laugh that could give Gauron a run for his money, "Can you see my power you small minded fool. I will show you that the cursed power of whispered pale in comparison to mine!!"

The final image comes up and Snake looks at it long and hard, "And finally, the man leading them called Liquid Snake."

Michael and Snake are heading toward the manor when a Russian attack helicopter comes into view. It turns and fires its missiles at the two.

Snake pushes Michael out of the way and continues.

A voice calls from the helicopter, "Are you ready my brother?!"

Snake yells, "Who the hell are you!?"

The voice retorts, "Ask the father that you killed brother!! I will send you to hell to meet him!!"

Snake loses his cool, "Who are you!? Why are you calling me brother!?"

The voice calls out as it warms up the chainguns aimed right at Snake, "I'm you! I'm your shadow!!"

_Old rivals return_

Michael and Ocelot stand completely silent with their guns aimed at each others head. Neither makes a move but can see the hesitation and stress getting to one. Each of the gun's hammers slowly start to rise.

Leonard and Sousuke face each other. Leonard is the first talk with his Arastol bodyguards around him, "Srgt, I look forward to killing you this time."

Sousuke smiles, "And I look forward to punching you in the face, girly man!"

_Fights will happen_

Michael holds his own against the Arastol units. Near him in the jungle Sousuke struggles against the oncoming Venoms.

_Feelings declared_

Sousuke walks away from Tessa not caring what he just heard.

Tessa starts to cry and yells, "I LOVE YOU SOUSUKE!!! I ALWAYS HAVE!!!"

Mei Ling grabs Michaels arm and whispers desperately, "Why can you not let go of the past?"

Michael shakes the arm off, "Because it will not let go of me."

_In the end, two brothers will reach the next level to fight one last time._

Michael touches the glass and looks at the exoskeleton staring back at him.

Octacon protests, "This suit could kill you Michael!? Why are you doing this to yourself!?"

Sousuke stares at the red and white AS suit that stands before him. It gives a familiar feeling to him as it stands ready to fight.

A familiar voice calls out, "Srgt, let me join your war!"

_To take a stand against the madness of men and science_

Sousuke and Snake stand before the AS suit that could give the Behemoth a run for its money.

Liquid's voice calls out, "Snake, Sousuke come and sacrifice yourselves to this demon weapon. The demon weapon that will drag the world into the 21st century!!"

It comes life as it gives a metallic and loud roar. It starts to walk as the hum of its weapons comes to life.

Sousuke turns to Snake, "How do we stop it?!"

Snake smirks and aims with the stinger, "We shot it!!" He fires the missile.

_In association with Angelbecca Productions and SniegZ studios _

_Blackwolf581 is proud to give the final installment of the combination of Metal Gear and Full Metal Panic_

_**Full Metal Panic: Project R**_

_Coming very soon!_

Michael is on top of the manor with his Mark 23 aimed at Leonard and Kaname, "LEONARD HANDS IN THE AIR!!" He is not wearing a coat but is worried since Kaname has a gun.

Leonard calmly turns to him and challenges him, "Why don't you shut me than?"

Without a second thought Michael fires three bullets at him.

A quick slice of silver is seen only for a second and Michael has a small wound across his face. Leonard stands unharmed and a man in a exoskeleton emerges from thin air with the use of Stealth camo.

The red eye shines bright as it holds his sword and points at him.

Michael aims his gun at the new enemy, "Who are you!?"

The man merely answers with, "I'm like you, I have no name!" He jumps with superhuman speed behind him.

_Coming sooner than you think!!!_

* * *

That is the preview for R. I have to say, it will be much better than what I am giving you right now that I promise. Now to address the obvious. Yes, I am going to try and follow the timeline up to BOMF and CMMD to be faithful to Full Metal Panic. Does it seem I am using characters from Metal Gear Solid. Yes, because those are my favorite and they can fit better with the story. I do hope that I can continue to have the support you all have given me. And know, to be faithful to the Metal Gear tradition, a conversation at the end with Ocelot. Enjoy and look for Project R in the near future.

Ocelot is on the phone talking, "I don't understand why you let them live?"

Pause

"Because they are dangerous! They are relentless and-"

Pause.

"I see, it would not surprise me about that."

Pause.

"Yes, I agree that they can prove useful in the future. Especially with mastering the Lambda driver."

Pause.

"Interesting, I had no idea that connection between Gene Soldiers and the Lambda Driver. This could prove useful."

Pause.

"Each is good in there own way but from what we can gather, they would prove useful to our methods. We already have some of the combat data along with Dr. Hunter's files on Gene soldiers. It should prove some insight."

Pause

"Yes, yes I understand."

Pause.

"Mr. Silver has already taken a liking to her. However, it is like trying to have a white tiger like a jackal in my opinion." Ocelot laughs slightly.

Pause

"Yes, Belial's combat data has been sent to you and is being used in the new Venoms we are developing."

Pause

"Ms. Chidori should prove useful that-"

Pause

"What?!"

Pause

"Than Leonard was lucky to have her by her side this whole time. She will be useful in the projects final stages."

Pause.

"70 complete and already we are sent to test fire a missilie. Things are going very well."

Pause.

"Yes, I will keep a close eye on them. Silver will not be able to blow his nose without me reporting it to you."

Pause

"Of course, I understand and it is a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Gold."

Ocelot hangs up the phone.

* * *

With that, we are done. Enjoy and Review. 


End file.
